Blinded Justice
by Moonsmile
Summary: Misa always thought the world was against her especially after losing her eyesight but slowly she learns that with a new perspective that Light wasn't as perfect as she believed and L isn't that pervert she used to see before. In fact-Could she love him?
1. I was

_I know what most of you are thinking –, 'No way she's going to try another story, but she's so slow at updating!' This time around I think I finally found my edge and I might be able to push towards faster updates._

_To those who are new, hi, I'm Moonie! Nice to meet you!! _

_Don't judge me on the first page please, I usually lack tons on the first opening but I get better as I progress~!_

_If you're wondering what kind well you've probably already noticed a few by now and I sometimes rush things but I'm working on trying to be better – I promise._

_My stories usually get good hits, so maybe you'll come to like me as a writer too – we'll see!_

_Anyways hope you all like it!_

XXX

_**Story:**_ Blinded Justice

_**Summary:**_Misa always thought the world was against her especially after losing her eyesight but slowly she learns that with a new perspective that Light wasn't as perfect as she believed and L isn't that pervert she used to see before. In fact..Could she even love him?

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_ I do not own Death Note, the name of the story itself was inspired by another author here called, "Blind Justice," so yeah, oh and my titles are going to flow through with a song I love (I don't own it either.

**XXX**

_**Chapter One:**_**I was…**

Sometimes people will wake up wondering what their purpose in the world is. This was the case for Amane, Misa. She always pictured that the world was out to get her because whenever she managed to get a hold of something really amazing it just seemed like the new few minutes something would come by and take it all away without a second glance.

At first Misa's life was grand. Her parents were there to support her and cheer her on, but then one day her parents were murdered out of cold blood. That's when Misa first sank into depression. It really hurts to lose such wonderful people. If it hadn't been for Kira finally easing her mind knowing the fact that the man who had taken away her parents was gone from the world, who knows what she would have done with herself. She sure wouldn't have been a model like she was now.

Misa wasn't just a model – she was an icon. People loved her and they crowded around her almost like she was royalty. Misa was astounded when she won the award for being one of the top beauties among the world. The golden trophy still lay on top of her closet so Misa could feel prideful whenever she was getting ready for bed. It was truly a wonderful experience to be famous.

However all good things would come to an end especially when it came to Amane Misa. It didn't take very long too when she was suddenly pulled aside and arrested on her way to work by whom she soon learned to be Mogi, a cop working within a group called the task force. They found out about her little secret – the fact that she was really the second Kira.

That's when she met him…He called himself Ryuzaki but Misa knew that wasn't his real name after all she met him with Light and before then the name he presented wasn't even Ryuzaki, in fact it was another fake identity. Misa hated him. Ryuzaki was just really weird. He dressed oddly, he had strange eating habits, he was very dull to be around, and he was probably one of the biggest perverts she ever laid eyes on. He didn't seem to notice any of it, which bugged her the most.

Her boyfriend, Light agreed with her hatred as they both wanted him out of the picture meaning they wanted Ryuzaki as dead as dead gets. If only they had a name to match a face, but that was impossible without the eyes – the Shinigami Eyes.

Ryuzaki was a hindrance to both her and her job as he always had to have his co-workers following her around. Nowadays less and less people came to greet her because Mogi scared them off whenever they dared to approach.

Misa's mind was boggled; she just identified it as L being some sort of stalker. One that just never would go away no matter what she did. Luckily, like stated before, she wasn't alone in this misery. She had a boyfriend by the name of Yagami, Light and by the end of each day he was there to lick her wounds that she had received from a daily tongue lashing with clients and of course the famous detective, "L" himself.

There was no denying they weren't all from L, and some of them, okay, most of them came from her beloved Light-kun but Misa always assumed it was her fault. After all was a bit of an air-head on some topics and a little bit on the slow side at figuring out what Light-kun expected from her. Thankfully though, she eventually managed to get the job done after a few minor insults and with that Light-kun was happy.

Whenever Light was happy, Misa too was happy because Light-kun showed her kindness the way others did not see. He would occasionally congratulate her with a kiss on the forehead or call her a genius which to her was one of those real ego boosters. Light-kun was her everything.

If Light wanted her to get on her knees and act like a cat then Misa would curl next to his legs and give a couple purrs because she was that much devoted to him. All he needed to do was give her a command and she would go out and do it. Maybe there would be a couple slip-ups along the way but at least Misa still got the job done, and in reality that's all that mattered or at least it was enough to satisfy Light for the time being.

There were a few bumps in the road. One being Rem. Now Rem was Misa's Shinigami but also Misa's adoptive-like mother. Rem was always good at giving good advice and Misa always tried her best to listen but when Rem showed signs of hatred towards Light, Misa started to ignore the Shinigami's opinions completely. Rem wasn't too pleased, but she didn't leave Misa's side in hopes that Misa might one day change her mind so Rem could "erase," Light's unwanted existence.

Nothing could take away that happiness. Nothing would ever separate Misa from Light as long as she followed through with his demands so naturally here she was at the place where he buried her Death Note so she could remember Ryuzaki's real name and finally end his life and be rid of the very bad itch he left her whenever he was around.

One she picked up her Death Note, Misa thought everything would turn out exactly how Light planned except there was a major turn back in this little scheme…She still couldn't remember Ryuzaki's real name. When she got her Death Note back, so many red names flashed into her mind all at once, that not only was she speechless, but also pouring sweat at trying to return her world back into reality.

Misa was at the point of panicking, she could always lie to Light but when he wrote the name she faked and L didn't fall over dead then he would surely know the truth. This was really bad and Misa wanted to get up and kick a tree, because once again the world decided to play a nasty joke on her and take away the one thing that could have gave her a home free pass at being truly happy.

However, Misa had gone a long way from her previous depressed past life and now knew to take a deep breath and think things through. Rem always told her if she didn't have the eyes that there would be no relationship so Misa knew that she had no other choice but to halve her life yet again.

"Ryuk, Misa-Misa want to make the deal with you again." Misa requested to the male Shinigami who was owned by her boyfriend. He was giving her an odd look from above perched on one of the tree branches but naturally opened his black wings and flew down at her side, eyes gleaming.

"You know, this will halve your life again meaning you probably won't live for very long." Ryuk warned but Misa already knew the dangers. She had already heard it a million times from Rem.

"That's okay," Misa replied, "As long as Misa-Misa gets to be with Light, Misa-Misa is happy. So will you please?" She begged as she held her Death Note to her chest and pressed her hands together in prayer, lips puckering up with a small whimper escaping her lips. Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, if you give me an apple, then you have yourself a deal." Misa squealed, dropping her Death Note for a moment to pull the male Shinigami into a big hug. Ryuk sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't a fan of being all friendly. "Now hold still."

Misa felt her body stiffen when Ryuk placed his skeleton-like hands on her now closed eyes. The process was painful, it was almost like someone stabbed her with a knife causing her to cough up blood, but in the end it was worth it as Ryuk pulled away there was a growing confidence. "It is done."

Misa smiled, wiping the blood off her lips and grabbed her Death Note preparing to scamper off to head back to the task force building while throwing Ryuk the apple Light insisted she bring.

She was extremely pleased when she got into a taxi on her way home. The driver didn't look back at her, but Misa was staring at him with those blood red eyes through the mirror. She could see his name as clear as day, and her heart was racing in excitement.

"Your name," Misa began, eyes flickering back to its normal state, "Is it not Fuji, Hayate?" The driver looked up at the mirror immediately, looking a tad surprised.

"How did you know that?" He wondered, his id was up front but was covered by the mess he hadn't cleared out from a previous joy ride. Misa smiled, faking an innocent smile.

"You could say Misa is a psychic." The man grunted, turning back around and gave Misa a nasty glare that she wasn't expecting.

"Oh I see your one of Jiro's people! I guess you're here to get back the rent I owe him right!" He yelled, and Misa shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Um, what are you talking—"

"Well guess what you so called psychic wench, I'm not paying a dime and another thing…" Misa heard the car door click open. "Predict this!" He jumped out of the car leaving Misa wide eyed as she watched him tumble out into the road where several cars beeped but none hit him.

However Misa who thought she was safe from a psycho realized her situation had turned from dangerous to fatal when a loud roaring honk filled her ears. Her eyes were glued on a truck barreling right towards her. Misa's throat went dry as she could only open her mouth to mumble out Rem's name in fear before her entire world went black upon collision.

XXX

"_Amane-san…"_

A voice called, but it was very faint. _"Amane-san, can you hear me?"_

Misa groaned as she rolled to her side, grabbing at what seemed to be blankets and pulled it close to her for comfort. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world that she was sleeping in but that voice was so soothing.

Whoever they were, she wished they could just keep talking because it was very nice to hear such a handsome tone ring through her ears causing a sensational chill to run down her spine.

She didn't want to wake up but then again she didn't want to let whoever had that wonderful voice to slip away without recognition of who they were.

Misa finally allowed herself to be pulled up by this person. She was glad to see that it was a male especially with such strong warm hands like these. Oh how she could make fire with them. She chuckled lightly.

She opened her eyes to see that the lights were off.

_What gives?_ Misa wondered with annoyance flashing across her face now she couldn't tell where she was or who this hottie was in front of her.

"Amane-san, do you remember what happened?" Misa blinked, thinking back and then finally the horrible incident flashed in her mind.

"Oh my god did Misa-Misa die during that car accident?" Misa asked, placing a hand on her heart.

"No, but at least we know your memory is still intact." The man replied, and Misa felt a wave of relaxation sweep over her. "Right now you're in the hospital." Misa nodded, so that's why she couldn't see anything maybe there was just a bunch of bandages covering over her face. "You're lucky to be alive. Most people don't have the best of luck when it comes to being involved in a car accident."

"How do Misa look?" Misa wondered, "besides all the bandages and what not?"

L stared at her blankly. She wasn't making much sense. Sure there were bandages but surprisingly she was fine which secretly made him wonder if it had something to do with her being the second Kira.

"Amane-san you look fine." L said, and Misa cheered with a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Oh goodie, coming from such a hottie like you – Misa-Misa _must_ be gorgeous!" L nearly tipped over and fell out of his chair when he heard that comment. Misa surprised him so much steam, rose to his face not only causing his eyes to widen but also a red hue spreading over his cheeks. L was coughing now trying to keep his cool and Misa simply giggled.

This guy was a keeper. Well she had Light but she could still window shop as long as she charged to one store.

"_**Anyways**_," the man dragged on and Misa continued to snicker silently, "Your accident was all over the news Amane-san. I saw it and headed over. However Light-kun was very busy so he couldn't—"

"You know Light-kun?!" Misa exclaimed, and then leaned back into her bed sighing. "Bah now Misa-MISA can't hook up with you, how lame." Again L nearly tipped over but he managed to catch himself by holding onto the bed. He stared at Misa, still wide eyed, and wondered if this was truly the same Amane Misa that used to insult him every chance she got.

"Amane-san, are you sure your feeling alright?" L wondered, placing a cautious hand to Misa's forehead to check for signs of a fever but there was none only the sight of her blushing face in response to his sudden closeness.

"Um, Misa know your hot and everything but it's not really fair that your being so close to Misa when she can't even see you." Misa said with a nervous chuckle. L stiffened he looked down at the girl, straight into her eyes. They were wide open, and didn't show any sort of blind-effects. "So, could you at least take off Misa Misa's bandages?" She asked weakly.

"Misa, you are not wearing any bandages." L replied as he removed his hand away from her face to watch her blink in confusion.

"…Then could you turn on the lights, because it's making Misa-Misa awfully uncomfortable as she's not a fan of being stuck in a room with a man she can't even see even if he is Misa's doctor." L licked his lips. "I mean Misa doesn't even know you. It sort of scares me and reminds me of a time where Misa thought she was kidnapped so—"

"_Misa,"_ The man interrupted with a very stern and he was even holding her shoulders tightly. "_**Misa,**_ the lights _**are**_ on."

Misa felt her heart stop in fact even the sounds of the heart monitor besides her began to beep quicker and quicker upon realization. That she was _**blind. **_"Misa you have to _**calm**_ down." The man told her but it was already too late, her breathing had increased to the point where she was just struggling for air. "Misa, forgive me."

Misa didn't understand what the person meant, until she felt something touch her lips. It was warm, and it caused her body to relax almost instantly. Her eyes shut and L pulled away once hearing that her heart monitor returned to its normal place.

Misa opened her eyes once more, and almost cried when her vision was no longer just darkness but rather just simply very blurry. Misa rubbed her eyes because they were beginning to sting.

"Too bright—too bright…" She commented, and she heard a noise of something moving away from the bed and heading far away. There was a soft click, and then that guy's voice appeared again.

"Is that any better?" L asked, and Misa cautiously opened one eyes up – it was still blurry like if she was wearing glasses and it was all fogged up but she could see – sort of – not really. "I dimmed the room's lights." Misa nodded.

"Thank you." She let her eyes drift over to the man. He had a familiar looking pointy black hair that she had seen somewhere before. That white shirt and jeans looked also very familiar too.

"I apologize for kissing you Amane-san, but I needed you to calm down." L told her and Misa blinked in understanding that was until the man got closer and she began to see what sort of stance he was standing in. Misa's eyes widened in shock, and a weak handing pointed up at L.

"I-Is that y-you R-Ryuzak-san?" She stuttered out and sure enough that blurred figure nodded. Misa hands flew to her mouth as she remembered flirting with Ryuzaki of all people and he _kissed _her. Why oh why, did the world hate her so much? Misa felt herself tilting off to the side and L calling her name sounding very startled as her vision went black once more.

XXX

_End – for now._

_Personally I don't know anyone who is blind and I myself am not blind so I probably have no business writing this but I just wanted to and see how it turns out…_

_If you hate it, let me know and I'll drop it to try something else._

_If you like it, please review or I'll just toss this story out because I'll see it was no good. _

_All and all thanks to those who did read it. If you don't choose to review that's fine, but at least I'm glad someone read it so thanks._

_Cheers – Moonie!_


	2. So Happy

_I was close to having a heart attack – I thought no one would read it. I guess I'm not a good read anymore. Must be because of my lack luster update skills but even so I'll keep writing! Thank you for the support._

**XXX**

_**Chapter Two:**_So happy

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Death Note, The titles will be following a song – that I do not own, and the story itself was inspired by another author's name on here named, "Blind Justice."

**XXX**

"_Misa __**wake **__up,"_ Misa groaned, this time whoever the voice was they weren't very nice like Ryuzaki was…In fact it sounded female and a bit urgent. _"It's me Rem." _

Misa's heart jumped up and the blonde snapped up out of her dreams to yell out Rem's name but the Shinigami was quick to cover Misa's mouth before a single syllable escaped her lips.

There was a blur of white over her in the air. She squinted and still she couldn't make out the image but at least from her dream she knew it had to be Rem. Misa could not tell what Rem's expression was as it was still too difficult to see anything. Misa almost choked a sob but held it together because at least she was alive and that was a blessing enough.

She knew Rem was trying to tell her something but Misa didn't understand the hand gestures. They were too fast and it seemed like someone was moving a paper fan quickly back and forth before her face.

"Rem," Misa mumbled out and then she heard a sharp hiss telling her to be quiet. Misa sighed; this wasn't going to end well. "Rem, Misa-Misa can't—"

The next thing she knew Rem used her left hand to jerk Misa's head toward the right to see another blur that looked to be sitting in some sort of object. Misa scratched her head as she assumed it was a chair but maybe not.

"Misa _**try**_ to focus." Rem commanded and Misa swallowed, that wasn't something easy to do at the moment. Misa blinked a couple of times but it was still no good. Thus she attempted to pull on the side of her eyelids and in a flash of second she saw a bundle of colors, white, blue, and black, bundled up against a chair near her bed. Eventually though Misa had to let her eyes because she was starting to get this sick-throw up feeling inside from the way her eye sight had become.

For what the attempt to get her to see was worth, Misa still couldn't piece the image together. There were plenty of things she could name that had those three colors. She was beginning to feel frustrated that her Shinigami didn't understand her.

"Rem," Misa let out in the tiniest whispers as Rem removed her hand from Misa's mouth, "Misa is blind—"

"_**L**_ is in this room with us Misa." Rem finally stated and Misa's mouth clamped closed. Misa swallowed instantly wondering if he had heard her talking to Rem. It wouldn't bold well. "He's still asleep." Rem reassured her and a soft sigh escaped Misa's lips. Had she yelled Rem's name he would have surely woken up and then the interrogations would have began.

She motioned her eyes over to Rem to say thank you but Rem didn't say a word after. "You made the eye trade again." It wasn't a question, and Misa's head lowered to her hands feeling awful. Her hands twitched, and Misa was somewhat started on how cloudy her vision was when they were so close up to her face. "And now you've lost most of your eye-sight. Tell me Misa do you still think it was a good trade, _now_?"

'For Light,' Misa mouthed to Rem, 'It is.' Rem shook her head in disapproval but Misa continued to pick and pitch at her hands to avoid Rem's glare. Although she couldn't see didn't mean she wouldn't feel that bubbling anger from her own partner. Suddenly an idea ripped through Misa's head. Maybe her vision was unaffected when she used the eyes.

"Misa, _**don't**_." Rem warned reading Misa's expressions very well and knowing what the consequence would be if Misa didn't listen. Of course, the blonde didn't heed Rem's words because she was so stubborn so Rem watched as the blonde gripped her eyes after the swap and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Eventually not only startling the detective awake, but also calling her doctor and nurses to her bedside to help assist in calming down the scattered heart monitor off to the side of her bed.

The tried yelling to her and had L escorted out of the room despite his explanations that he could calm her down but even then, they wanted her with real treatment and real help. Misa's doctor was a woman with long brown hair and wore the usual doctor garb as the nurses besides wore brightly colorful scrubs.

"Amane-san, release your eyes." The doctor said urgently as she held in one hand her flashlight and the other hand gripped her left shoulder tightly. "I can't help you if you won't release your eyes, Amane-san."

"Misa-Misa **_knows_**." Misa hissed out in pain as it felt like something had pierced into her eyes. She could even feel tears running down her cheeks from the immense burning in her eyes. "But Misa can't let you see, **_the eyes_.**"

"Why not am I not your doctor, Amane-san?" The woman called trying to peel Misa's hands from her face but the blonde jerked away insisting that she stay like this in the darkness where it was safe from the torturous sensitivity. "Amane-san you're not making any sense!" The doctor continued and turned to one of the nurses besides her with a determined expression. "Lin get the anesthesia ready."

"Yes mam'." They replied before scurrying off.

"Misa let them see your eyes." Rem commanded over the yelling sporadic voices around the room.

"No," Misa said once more as fear ran down her spine. "Misa-Misa won't let them see." Misa gritted out as she didn't want her secret to be exposed. She didn't want to cause Light unnecessary trouble more than she already had.

"If Light tries to kill you, I'll kill him first." Rem stated, and Misa continue to struggle despite the other nurse and her doctor trying to retract the hand away from her face.

"Leave Misa alone, she is fine!" Misa screamed but they would not leave her, not with that scream she demonstrated earlier. It was much to agonizing to be left alone.

"Mam' we brought the anesthesia." The doctor head whipped around and she told the other nurse that was on her to keep trying as she and the others set up the IV to place Misa under a state of unconsciousness.

After finally setting it up, they applied the small initial administration with a slight apology for the sting. Misa winched but it wasn't bad, it just felt like a mosquito bite. A few minutes later Misa felt her shoulders relax as they tried to keep a calm conversation with her. That other nurse that was angering Misa finally let up and let Misa breathe in and out softly as a series of soft questions and answers were engaged.

"Misa feels ill." Misa whispered, and the doctor nodded telling her it was normal and to take deep soft breathes to slow her irregular heart breaths. "She i_s_ breathing." Misa replied with a snap and besides her in the air Rem held her head rubbing it.

Misa always caused so much unneeded complication. If only she just followed through with what Rem told her to do, this entire dramatic experience could have been simply avoided. Rem had to keep her mouth closed from telling the blonde that she told her so but at least Misa surely would learn her lesson this time around or that's what Rem hoped for.

Slowly Misa's hands dropped as she sank back into bed with a steady breath and the medical staff finally felt relieved when they saw her eyes dilate, roll back, before closing shut. There was no, 'eye's,' for them to see but only just Misa's regular maintained orbs.

Rem could only watch the doctor scribble some notes as the day progressed by with them taking their silly tests. They concluded the incident occurred because of the open window. Whoever the idiot who left the curtains open would surely be fired. The doctor continued in an aggravated tone on that's why she specifically asked the keep the lights off as they categorized Misa's blindness in a section called, 'Traumatic Cataract.'

"We need to prescribe her right away to those special kinds of glasses that block ultra-violet rays – _sunglasses _I believe. Possibly a hat too with how it seems a tiniest light from a window can cause her a great amount of pain." The doctor said out loud as she continued to check mark certain boxes on her piece of paper strapped to her personal clipboard. "Then and only then will I allow her to be removed from this farcicality."

"Yes mam'." They replied and she caught them before they left with one out pointed index finger.

"And Lin, tell L the same as well." The woman bowed, and told the doctor she would do so. The doctor gazed at Misa and sighed, her youngest would surely be furious that his favorite T-V star wouldn't be appearing on her usual timed schedule anymore.

"I hate when these sort of things happen to celebrities." One of the male nurses commented besides her. "Those stupid camera people tend to block out the people trying to leave the parking lot and even the ones who badly need a medical emergency all because they want a scoop Miranda!" Miranda turned to her assistant and patted his back with a laugh.

"I guess that's what it's like to be a celebrity…Cheer up the police are working to clear them out soon Akito!" Akito gave a rough, 'humph' and smiled.

"Easy for you to say with your own personal parking lot, which I hardly think is fair."

"Guess being a doctor pays off." Miranda added with her own smile.

"I'll say…" The two headed off in different directions and as soon as Miranda turned corners she was approached by the raven haired boy again. She would have told him to go speak with the nurse but after he showed and told her his proof of being L she was obligated by law to converse with him.

Yes, there was a law that if anyone ever came in contact with L they must never speak of it but they must at least participate in conversation with him and tell him whatever they knew at the time. If L was here, Miranda wondered exactly what Misa's identity was but would never delve deeper as it wasn't her job as a doctor.

"Did you already hear from the nurse?" Miranda asked making sure it wasn't Lin who became the one to distrust about issues when it came to caring for a patient.

"Yes," L replied as he placed his hands in his pockets and followed Miranda through the halls in his unique stance. "But, I also want to know Amane-san's conditions as you may have figured out I am working on a case that involves investigating her and I do not want to cause any unnecessary pain when perusing that information."

Miranda sighed, pulling her clipboard from under her left arm and handed it over to the detective to let him scan over the situation Misa was now caught in.

"Cataract…" L trailed off and Miranda nodded, halting for a moment as they let another sea of nurses run across the hall hauling a critical in care patient to the emergency room.

"It means she's extremely sensitive to light," Miranda explained as L nodded thinking about how Misa whined last night about it being too bright in the room. "This is why she needs sunglasses if she couldn't even handle the small illumination from the window this morning. Furthermore she isn't like the other cases of blindness which only see a dark spot blotched when they try to perceive something hers rather is—"

"A condition which her vision will seem as if it is blurred out, colors will seem faded, poor vision at night, and finally she might suffer from double vision from time to time." L finished and Miranda gaped impressed, he truly was L if he managed to study up on medical practices in his spare time.

A detective normally wouldn't care to learn about stuff like this as they let the doctor's figure out what they needed to know for them. "I told you I could have helped." L stated referring to the fact they hadn't let him stay. Miranda shook her head.

"I hardly say kissing someone is helping them." She said watching the detectives face light up brighter than a tomato.

"You saw—?"

"One of my colleagues did."

"It was not like that at all Rena-dono*."

"I never said it was L." Miranda finished feeling triumphant over the detective. His smarts were starting to get on her nerve. It showed him not to tangle with a woman. "In any case I appreciate your attempts to help us but could you please let us do _our_ jobs for once? We know what we're doing. I've been at this for twenty five years now."

"I never meant to step on anyone's toes Rena-dono." L said and Miranda nodded.

"That's fine." Miranda replied as the two began moving once more where she was safe to press for an elevator down to ground floor.

"Thank you for your work doctor I do appreciate it." L replied and Miranda shook her head.

"It's no problem it's my obligation to do so." Miranda said as the door to the elevator opened and thankfully for once in her lifetime it was empty.

She turned to bid farewell to L but paused when something shot through her mind and she ended up stepping forward calling to the boy as she held the elevator open. L spun around to face her a bit surprised and she told him to listen very carefully to her because she might have some information that could help him in whatever he was trying to achieve.

L's attention peaked as everything else in the room that had been easily to hear had been shut off just to focus on the doctors next set of words.

"There was something odd about Amane-san when we were administrating the shot to calm her down. While it is quite common thing we know that Amane-san refers to herself in third person she did something completely off when talking about her eyes."

L became intrigued by the doctor's words and even more so wished he had pushed to stay when they were treating Misa's state of shock.

"She didn't say, 'I can't let you see my eyes,' like a normal person would she stated along the lines of, 'I can't let you see, 'the eyes.'" L's eyes widened slightly. He had heard that similar wording used before when the second Kira was first trying to contact the original Kira. "I don't know what it means but it looks like you have a pretty good idea…All I can say is good luck." Miranda finished and the door to the elevator slid shut leaving L to his thoughts on how he should approach the girl next.

XXX

By the time L returned to Misa's room he heard whispers. At first he wondered if another nurse had come in to treat Misa as she woke up but upon looking through the small windowed door he noticed the only person in the room was Misa and she appeared to be talking to someone.

When he opened the door the whispers stopped and Misa looked toward his figure in the doorway, annoyed at the disturbance.

It had been true, that she was speaking to someone – Rem. Misa had been discussing her fear of the black book she left in the car and Rem assured her that she had the book with her. Rem told Misa how she appeared on scene when she heard Misa call her. It had been faint but all the more reason for Rem to come to Misa's side.

When Rem saw Misa, she was in a terrible state, but the Shinigami used her powers to aid the blonde the best she could. She managed to make Misa look fine, except the fact that the shards of glass in Misa's eyes would be extremely difficult to remove. Rem managed to do so but she still had no idea of the lasting effect it would put on Misa's eyes up until now that was.

L headed inside wondering if he should ask her who she was talking and almost had the nerve to ask her if it was a Shinigami but he pushed it aside figuring it was best to let the girl think she was in a safe zone when she clearly was not.

"Do you mind if we talk for a bit, Amane-san?" L wondered, and Misa's brow rose up in question. Normally she wouldn't have picked up the importance lingering in his tone and would send him out but now something was demanding inside her that she comply. She sent a quick look to Rem telling her to go and Rem sighed but listened – disappearing within seconds as Misa's gaze settled on L's blur form.

"Ryuzaki-san knows something." She replied catching him off guard. His voice, there was something about it that bugged her. His words were like a code in her mind more like they ever were before and slowly piece by piece her mind put two and two together. He wasn't here just to check up on her, he was here for answers.

Before L could snap his mouth close to reply Misa closed her eyes and smiled, "Misa-Misa guesses we could talk."

If Rem was here, Rem would have been furious with her actions. She went a little far with that comment and now L would be suspicious. Misa cursed her idiotic tendencies for a moment but really couldn't blame herself as it just slipped from her lips like she had no control over it whatsoever.

"How well do you see right now, Amane-san?" L asked and Misa's eyes narrowed feeling agitated suddenly.

"How well do you think Misa-Misa **_can_** see?" Misa retorted as she snarled at the blurred boy in front of her.

"I will take that as not too well." L replied as he pulled out a chair Misa's ears tingling from the loud scratch it made against the snow covered flooring. Well all she could really see was a white underneath the bed she rested on.

"It's hazy." Misa answered crossing her hands over her chest. "Misa hates it because it makes her feel uncomfortable."

"Amane-san why did you sneak out last night, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Misa nearly let out a laugh, she knew it was coming...Those twenty questions and series of interrogation he had planned out for her when she woke up.

She scratched the back of her neck.

"Misa-Misa just wanted to go clubbing as she gets tired of being pent up like a prisoner when she's done nothing wrong."

There was an unmentionable silence between the two of them following that single sentence. She knew he was staring at her with a blank expression because she had that sudden feeling of wanting to take her pillow case and hit him with it or at least press it to his face to stop that look from his face.

"Amane-san I do not that I think of you as a criminal—"

"Liar…" Misa breathed out somewhat shocked. She did not even think before she spoke, it just came out. It was like she could read his every word now. Maybe it was because she was blind that her mind was doing this. They always did say that traditionally when one sense is removed all the other ones get strengthened greatly. "And before you try to lie again about it, Misa suggests you stop as she can tell it in your voice that you aren't telling her the truth."

L analyzed the situation. If what Misa really said was true he was going to have to watch his wording on situations a lot more carefully or she would catch him just like he did now.

"I am only doing it to protect the others and myself." L replied sincerely and Misa nodded in understanding.

"But Misa is not a criminal so you should not suspect her."

"Maybe so but I still have my beliefs."

This time there was no fighting about it only an unseen tension building between the two.

"What does Ryuzaki-san want from Misa?" Misa asked now trying to turn the spotlight off her to him and try to figure out the man who was known as L.

"Amane-san's co-operation is all I ask."

"And Ryuzaki-san has it…" She didn't hear him comment on how wrong she was.

Instead she only heard him let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled away to standing back up and head toward the window. Misa's eyes stalked after him watching what looked like a ghost pass through the room.

"In any case, I will be happy to let you know Amane-san that you are being released." Misa let out a squeal of joy as she didn't know if she could take another day of swallowing down the hospital food. "You are just required to wear sunglasses and a sun hat for the time being."

Misa groaned but none the less nodded fearing the evil sun's rays that would deliver a swift amount of hell if she let even the tiniest bright light meet her orbs once more. "I'll make sure to tell the others to be careful when escorting Amane-san around as well, alright?" L said and when she didn't answer he turned to see that she had frozen up and become extremely rigid mouth hanging down wide.

In those few passing seconds her face took on an extremely fearful look and she started to become paler and paler upon his words. L wasn't sure what the problem was in what he said until he watched the blonde try to scramble up and out of her bed.

Now he too was concerned as he tried to keep her down with all his might but she pushed him back with one hand on each of his shoulder pads and horror continued to spread across her face.

"T-The others—"She dragged out, her grip on his shoulders becoming tighter as she stumbled towards him now standing on her own two feet.

"What about them?" L asked trying to pry her off him but her grip continued to harden with each attempt to sway her off him.

"T-The o-others—"She gapped out again and L winced when her nails started to pierce into his skin.

"_**Yes,**_ what about **_them_** Amane-san? **_What_** exactly are you trying to _**tell **_me?"

"Ryuzaki-san—did Ryuzaki-san—_**did** _Ryuzaki-san…?" She managed to get him pushed all the way back until she got him sitting down_ normally_ in a chair.

"Did I what?" He questioned trying to push it out of her terrified mind.

"Tell—them!" She yelling with all her might, a nurse came to check on the noise and they went to restrain Misa but L stopped them with his voice telling him it was fine so they backed off, and left but told him he only had 5 minutes before they called someone to come help him. "Did Ryuzaki-san tell them?!"

L nodded to the man, and then switched his gaze back on the troubled blonde and tried his best to understand her dilemma. "About Misa–Misa's—"

"Amane-san are you trying to talk about your eyes?" L questioned and the blonde relaxed nodding a bit. "No, I did not tell anyone that you were blind Amane-san."

"Not _even_—**_even_**—" Dread was rolling off her tongue as she looked down at the ground, body shaking and L managed to finally piece it all together. He lifted his hands up and placed them on her arms carefully.

"Not even Light-kun." It was then the blonde whispered an, 'Oh thank god,' before falling to her knees but L caught her before she could hit the ground.

She was crying by then like a little child that had been scared by some sort of boogie man in the dark or one who had fell down and scratched their knee. L didn't know what to say or how to comfort her so he just let her sob away and use his t-shirt of a tissue as she clung onto him needing that feeling that she was out of harm's way for a few more hours.

"Promise me," She sniffled out with her face pressed to his chest. L tilted his head and nibbled on his thumb when she clenched his shirt into balls. "Promise me, Ryuzaki-san won't tell Light-kun."

"I will not speak a word about it to Light-kun." At first he thought she was going to bicker with him about his plain answer but she seemed satisfied with it and relaxed into his arms.

"…Thank you."

"Amane-san why are you afraid of Light-kun?" L asked, and the blonde stiffened, finding herself caught in a web.

"Misa-Misa's not afraid of Light-kun, why would she be afraid of Light-kun? She loves Light-kun." She said a bit too quickly and jittery for L to just blow it off as just an assumption.

"Then, I should tell him—"

"NO!" She screamed with wide eyes, cutting the detective off with sweat pouring down her face.

"He will be concerned about Amane-san's health."

"Ryuzaki-san cannot tell him." Misa gritted out, unsure how she was going to get out of this one.

"And why can I not?"

"If you do Misa-Misa will not use the glasses the doctors they prescribe her with and she will let herself feel pain." L was slightly surprised when she threatened him in such a manner.

"Then I guess Amane-san that you willl just have to stay here." Misa sulked she did not want to stay in this place forever.

"Misa guesses so."

"Why are you being so stubborn Amane-san?" L asked, and Misa looked up at him, it was a complete blur. So close, and she couldn't even see him. She was crying again.

"Ryuzaki-san wouldn't understand." Misa said bitterly as she closed her eyes using the detective as a pillow as she was to weary to get up. At least he had a nice heart beat. Misa smiled sweetly.

"And why is that?" L asked staring at her in wonder as a blush rose to his cheeks when she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"…Because Ryuzaki-san_ **is**_ L." Misa replied simply before finally drifting off into a world of slumber where she was far away from the world that was starting to give her a massive headache.

L managed to get an arm under her leg and one on her back as he lifted her back up and placed her back on the bed so that he may call Watari and see what his thoughts were about the situation.

While it was great that Amane-san was being so helpful with the case now even if she hadn't meant to be there was still a feeling of guilt sweeping through L's heart.

The guilt was simple to understand as he told Watari that he would use Misa's sudden fear against Light-kun against her in finding out the truth about Yagami, Light's real identity as Kira.

It just had to be done as this was what he signed up for when he became a detective. He only hoped he didn't hurt her more than Light had in the end of all this...

Only time would tell.

XXX

* _- dono is the suffix for Miss._

_TBC –Thanks again for reading this and at least telling me you like it. One review is enough for me to keep going. So thanks for doing so! -Moonie_


	3. When you

_Short chapter but I still hug and love it so much that I could squee in joy! I'm going to do my happy dance listening to Steel Angel Opening now because it's so cute – cute – cute! I am happy._

XXX

_**Chapter 3**_: When you

_**Disclaimer**_: I do now own Death Note, the story itself was inspired by another author named, and "Blind Justice," and lastly the story title itself follow one of my favorite songs from Fruits Basket – in which I also do not own.

XXX

There was always something that made Misa annoyed – one in particular being L but now he was adding flame to the fire by presenting her with the new, "accessories" she was required to wear to protect her eyes.

At first she had been overjoyed to hear that the accessories had arrived so she could finally leave this smelly old room and especially being cared for by Ryuzaki-san of all people.

She wished that Light-kun was here to be at her side but at the same time she didn't want him to find out the truth. Misa was afraid of being rejected after all Rem did always say that Light-kun only needed for her eyes so, so, she just had to find a way to keep it a secret until her operation was done.

Speaking of operations her doctor Miranda said that it wouldn't be for awhile and even if she did have an operation they couldn't do both eyes in one day and it might take four to eight weeks apart. Misa groaned, she rather not lie to Light-kun especially with him being her boyfriend but Misa decided it was best this way for now.

L had been avoiding her all morning. Misa wondered if it was because her of the little episode she pulled in front of him. She woke up being embarrassed for sure and Misa practically cursed her idiocy throughout the day figuring that small statement she made on how he didn't understand her situation because he was L. By now she knew he had a higher level of assumptions of her being the second Kira and what not.

The odd thing about Ryuzaki was that when he did return he made no conversation of what happened between them the day before instead in an instant rather Ryuzaki-san simply dropped two things in her lap and told her it was time to return to the task force building. Misa was surprised at the delivery she thought he wouldn't come back but then he did, and while she couldn't see the expression on his face, Misa couldn't help but frown.

"…Thank you." Misa finally managed to say as she lowered her eyes on the two blurred objects on her lap.

"It was nothing." Heat rose to her face as he finished because although she imagined his expression was cool and emotionless she was sure that in his tone there was a wavering hint of embarrassment and she smiled. She began to motion her hands to pick up the smaller blur and brought it up to her eyes to get a good look at it. "Your doctor said that you shouldn't push yourself so hard to see things as you could damage your vision more than it already is."

Misa dropped the object suddenly feeling ashamed. "But don't get discouraged!" The detective quickly rebounded at watching her expression turn sour. "Just rather Amane-san use your other senses to help you."

Other senses – at first Misa was confused until it finally hit her in the head. Ryuzaki-san was talking about her four other senses such as hearing, taste, touch, and finally smell. During the day Misa had been leaning towards hearing lately but she hadn't really put much thought into the other three senses on helping her resolve basic problem solving situations. She didn't see any reason to…

"Does Misa have to smell it?" Misa asked bluntly figuring that if it didn't talk then it might smell and if that was the case Misa could tell right off the bat what the object was from that sort of reasoning. It was a good thing she was partially blind or she would have seen L's humored expression.

"No Amane-san," L replied hiding his silent laughter so Misa couldn't catch his hinted tone of amusement. "What I mean is—"He paused unsure of how to put it without her thinking he was trying to sexually harass her. He wasn't too keen of the idea of being whacked in the head by Misa – even if it was a pillow he'd imagine she'd find out a way to make it truly a dangerous weapon. "Here let me just show you."

Misa tensed up when she felt his presence hovering over hers just like the time he kissed her.

"I-It's okay, Misa will figure it out." She stammered out with a heated blush but even so she felt L grab hold of her right hand with both hands gently.

"Now tell me what just happened, Amane-san?" L asked as he continued to hold that hand within his soft caressing palms.

"Ryuzaki-san touched Misa-Misa." Misa blushed increased as soon as the words rolled off her tongue and L too was as redder than any tomato in the world at the moment. In that moment it felt like the heat from his hands increased tenfold or was it just the fact that she was steaming from embarrassment. Everything went okay to awkward within minutes at the two were silent for a couple minutes until finally she heard him clear his throat.

"Yes, well, that's what I was trying to show Amane-san as in sense wise – touch...And now using your ability to touch things Amane-san will be able t-to identify what is needed for Amane-san to see…." L trailed off, this conversation was beginning to take a dangerous dip into the land of his gutter mind.

"…P-Pervert." Misa staggered out ashamed of herself because she too was having inappropriate thoughts. L pulled away quickly apologizing and prepared to dart out of the room if commanded but Misa did no such thing instead she simply sighed, fanning herself before picking the strange smaller object back up.

It was thin, Misa swallowed shaking her head and continued to let her hands work her way around the object. Wide glass, somewhat bulky on the edges, and slowly her mouth twitched into a frown.

"This is Misa's new sunglasses." She plainly stated and L nodded commending her on her job well done but Misa didn't look a bit happy at the accomplishment. "Misa hates them." L felt a trail of sweat as he watched the blonde begin to attempt to glare menacingly at the pair. "Misa hates oval-shaped and yet you got her oval-shaped to make her look like an old woman!" Misa shouted at the top of her lungs, wiping her head towards the detective with her hands clenching at the sunglasses threatening to break them. "Misa wants narrow shaped."

"Amane-san this place is a hospital they don't exactly carry the word fashion around here too much."

"So Ryuzaki-san is saying Misa_ is_ old?" An exclamation mark shot over L's head as the blonde gritted her teeth at him.

"I didn't say such a thing." L insisted as he continued to back away towards the door while she glared at him from her bed.

"So Ryuzaki-san thinks Misa-Misa is good looking then?" Misa asked with a smirk running across her face now.

L paled slightly pulling on his t-shirt to air out any steam.

Misa was beaming now as Ryuzaki-san was always fun to tease every now and then. It was the only thing that kept her from going insane from such a place and Ryuzaki-san sometimes appeared so innocent that Misa just loved every minute of it.

When he wouldn't answer, Misa started to feel annoyed so she let out a very unlady-like snort and threw the glasses aside leaving the poor detective to dive and catch them before they broke. "What other ugly things did Ryuzaki-san bring Misa-Misa?" As soon as she reached out for the object, she regretted it as it pricked her fingers. "Ouch!" Misa exclaimed, retracting her wounded right index finger away and pressed it to her lip kissing it with small tears threatening to fall.

"It is a sun hat Amane-san." L finally spoke up and Misa twitched with a throb in the back of her head, clenching her right fist up.

"Made out of what, _**KNIVES**_?" Misa cried out, and then began to whine about how she didn't want to wear any of it. "Misa doesn't want them, she doesn't want to wear them! Burn them; melt them, anything then putting them on her!"

The detective held his head, he didn't have time to deal with her protesting as he already had a car waiting outside to come pick them up.

"I understand Amane-san enthusiasm about your new accessories but you can complain about this later, we have to leave now." L told her and Misa continued to flare her arm about not letting L help her out of the bed.

"Misa refuses to go outside looking like this, Misa-Misa refuses to let her fans see her looking so, so horrid!"

"Amane-san believe me you will not look horrid." Misa bit at her lip while crossing her arms over her chest.

"This coming from someone who obviously doesn't know a thing about fashion…Misa-Misa's fans will think Misa is some sort of snob if she comes out wearing these items with Ryuzaki-sans bodyguards escorting her to her car."

"You're over-reacting Amane-san image isn't_ that_ important. Image can be a lie you know Amane-san...You might see someone dressed up in beautiful clothing but the truth might be that they actually have a very nasty attitude so I have always thought image is a fickle thing."

"It _isn't_ though!" L opened his mouth to argue but Misa beat him to it, "At least to Misa it isn't as image is **_everything_** to her."

"Then it is you who obviously does not know a thing when it comes to people." L countered and for the first time in Misa's life her mouth snapped shut and she became silent. His words couldn't be more truthful at that point. "Sometimes I wonder if Amane-san has any real friends."

Misa's jaw tightened then. She was about to open her mouth to retort with a remark how she had tons more friends than he ever had but then she would be lying wouldn't she?

While it was true that she had people who she could call and ask favors from but they always expected something in return and that wasn't something friends do to each other. Now that she really thought about it, she was actually a very lonely person.

There was always Rem, but she couldn't tell Ryuzaki about her because then Light-kun would be angry. She could always say that Light-kun was her friend but that would only make her come off more pathetic than ever before.

"Misa-Misa does have one friend." Misa began with a weakened voice and a deflated posture that made L feel a bit guilty but at least he hadn't totally crushed her spirit at the mention that she did have someone she could depend on. "Misa-Misa has Ryuzaki-san…" She finished with tears rolling down her cheeks. Misa bundled herself up bringing her blanketed knees to her chest and cried softly.

"And Light-kun…"L added with soften eyes realizing he had hurt her feelings to such a degree. He hadn't meant to he just was trying to show her that she didn't have the right to judge people when her attitude itself driven people away as well. "Amane-san I'm—"Misa held up her right hand telling him to stop.

"No don't," Misa managed to say between her sobs, "Misa deserved it. She is selfish and stubborn." L didn't say a word and he didn't need to because it was true. L knew it and now she knew it too. "But," Misa lifted her head and pulled the blankets off her. "Misa does have one shameful request."

A question mark appeared over L's head and Misa took his silence as a reason to continue on as if he was trying to be respectful. She slid her legs over the side of the bed only to hear him step forward to help her out of bed. She gratefully accepted his help, hand in hand. "Just this once Ryuzaki-san will you let Misa win?"

L's eyes widened unsure what she was trying to suggest that he let her do. Misa chuckled as if she could sense his uneasiness. "Misa-Misa just means she'll leave but as long as we wait till night. I know it's selfish and takes time out of your day to wait for Misa's troublesome requests but Misa is afraid of seeing their reactions."

"It's not like Amane-san can see them anyways." L added quickly regreting his poor choice of words but thankfully Misa nodded allowing L to guided her over to the bathroom so she could change back into some of her clothing instead of the hospital's robes.

"Misa knows…"Misa replied with a pained expression as she tried to reach for the door handle but it flashed in front of her face in multiple faces. One door handle quickly changed to five and Misa groaned when L had no choice but even to help her open it for her. He showed her where the door knob was before handing her her clothing.

He than asked her if she wanted him to call for a nurse to help her change. Misa blushed and nodded not wanting to have to change before L of all people.

L agreed too. Sure he had fantasies but not like this at all. He turned to leave but she stopped him on his way out. "Misa-Misa knows she can't see them but she'd rather not think about it. Misa just wants to go out looking like Misa and put both her fans and Misa's mind at ease. Misa just wishes there was a way she didn't have to wear these in public."

"We will take our leave at night." L said, making Misa look up from her clothing to him. He was blurred out before her both in a way she could sort of sense this warming aura lingering off him that made her smile. "Is that okay?" He wondered, holding the door open and Misa closed her eyes, tearing a bit and nodded. "Good now keep your hand on the door knob and don't move, Amane-san. I don't want to come back and find out that Amane-san somehow managed to hurt herself because Amane-san would not stay put." Misa nodded again and as he disappeared behind the door Misa brought her clothing up to her chest hugging it with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much Ryuzaki-san. Thank you for being Misa-Misa's friend..."

XXX

_Short chapter – but I likes it still anyways._

_Oh and I agree that it was silly that the doctors know L's identity but I didn't know how else to handle the situation. Next time around I'll try to think out all my options through so thank you!_

_Again – one review will keep me going so let me know what you think!_


	4. Smiled Your

_After reading over your reviews I thought on no – bad news but after looking into it I really have to admit that you were right and I am trying to get into what you all said into my stubborn head. I only hope it meets what you wanted as I don't want to throw people off and make them feel comfortable with what I write. _

_Anyways, I can only hope for the best as I let this go and see what you have to review. Thanks again for the help and hope you enjoy._

XXXXXXXXX_  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, the title follows a fruit basket song, and the story itself was inspired by another authors name here by, 'Blind Justice,' so yeah, none of it is mine.

**Chapter Four:** Smiled. Your

XXXXXXXXX

The time it took from day to change to night almost seemed like forever but when L finally went to retrieve her once the sun set it all was too fast. Misa had finally managed to settle herself down from pacing and ignoring the plentiful voices outside and yet now she would have to rise and come face to face with her public with the little sight she could offer. Misa wondered how she could pull off such a little time to act but somehow she had to do this or else she would have to face certain consequences that she was not ready in the least bit to encounter.

"Shall we get going Amane-san?" L asked as he offered her his hand to guide her outside through what would soon be not just the two of them but crowds of people calling out her name and snapping photos away at a chance to scoop up any juicy details for a good promotion. Misa swallowed but took L's hands within her right allowing him to grasp her hand and give her a much needed squeeze of comfort.

Mogi was waiting outside for them at least that is what Ryuzaki assured her. He was very precise in what was awaiting them. Watari was driving and Mogi was holding the car door for her if she needed to jump inside for a quick escape. He then stated that Watari would drive them around a bit until the other cars lost sight of them so they could return to the task force building undetected by the public's needy eyes.

"What if that doesn't work?" L hummed softly to Misa's question.

"If that plan does not work--which I sincerely doubt given Watari's capable driving abilities…I have already called some of the task force members to take _other_ positions. If people insist on following us then the Japanese Police will have a barricade set up on the western bridge. They will allow us to pass through and then create a wall for anyone else daring to follow us so you have nothing to worry about as far as rabid fans stalking after us." L finished, watching the model gap at him with open lips. He watched her slowly blink a couple times as she tried to fit that all into her brain.

"You really thought through this, didn't you?" Misa replied sounding impressed, "Misa-Misa thought Light-kun could only plan—"She paused not wanting to throw her boyfriend under the bus by exposing any more secrets. In fact she could already feel L's eyes on her watching and waiting for her to finish. His gaze although she could not see it Misa pictured it so sharp that it could almost cut glass. Misa shook away the feeling and did something a bit daring by grabbing his hands with her right and pulling them close to her chest. "Misa-Misa wants Ryuzaki-san to know she is thankful that he is doing all this for her."

"Amane-san, while I do care for you as a friend this is not just for you."

For some reason Misa's heart sunk in disappointment.

"Oh…"

"I cannot have anyone discovering the task force building especially if it is one of your fans. I rather not have to deal with so many distractions when I am trying to solve a very important case."

Misa was slightly irritated at this. While it wasn't the first time she was lectured by someone, the fact that L had called her was a distraction was very much so hurtful and although the detective had not directly stated this Misa began to think it.

The model pulled away from the detectives grasp all together and instead of heading outward as planned she was prepared to turn heel and return back upstairs to hide away in her room if she must. The only thing keeping her still was that nagging feeling that Light-kun wasn't going to come see her at this rate unless she put in the effort to leave this place to do so herself.

"Misa-Misa is not a distraction." Misa said stomping her heel against the ground and crossing her hands over her chest.

"I never said you were Amane-san." L replied, "You are the one who is turning my words around."

"No it was you, Ryuzaki-san, who said, 'You'd rather not deal with so many distractions while I am trying to solve an important case.' If Misa-Misa remembers correctly Ryuzaki-san has been visiting her instead of dealing with an important case thus making her a distraction as well."

She heard him groan and she nodded on feeling victorious at how she was getting him good but in truth L was just simply really annoyed on how complicating she was making things. She sounded like a very angry girlfriend one that he wasn't entitled to take on. He was about to wave her down but she exploded, "Misa-Misa never asked for your company!"

It was in that moment that his hands were over her mouth hushing her.

"Amane-san we are in a hospital." He reminded her of the many people watching them converse with much interest as if they were some kind of theatrical act or perhaps a married couple out of place. Misa's fists balled up and she proceeded to rip his hands away from hers preparing to scream out, 'Who cares!' but the detective beat her to her next words and that statement almost killed her upon hearing it.

"_Kira_ has been using your sudden illness and distraction toward the press to continue his killings. Again had I not come who else would have been at your side as _Light-kun_ is very busy at work you see? The more time you spend here, the more Kira kills and the moreover I cannot do my job because I am here…" _worried about you._

"_Light-kun_," Misa began as her tongue darted around her mouth searching for the words but to think Light-kun was using her as a distraction was such a cold chill down her back and she wasn't sure what to think. "_Light-kun_ is not Kira."

Although Misa couldn't believe herself at that moment, she had to do it. Even if was furious at Light the single fact that she already put so much love into making things work out great between her and Light that Misa didn't want to just let it go. She wouldn't listen to reason and she couldn't deal with having herself fall down that spiral of pain of what it's to feel betrayed by the one you love most.

She knew very well deep inside that she was lying to herself but Misa still wanted to love Light. "_Light-kun _has important exams coming up so he has to study and Misa-Misa made him promise her that school work always comes first before her so that's why he couldn't visit her."

Now she needed L to believe that for what it was worth.

"I am relieved to hear that Amane-san." It was a lie, she knew, and he probably knew she knew but somehow in a way it gave her security that things were going to be better and Misa was thankful. "Perhaps I was wrong about Light-kun after all. I apologize as I never wanted to hurt your feelings as you are one of my dearest friends." Her teeth clenched as he was placing her on another guilt trip of the century. Yes as weak as that sounded it still cut Misa's illogical thinking in half and sense finally started knocking into her like a long lost friend.

"_Ryuzaki-san…_" She dragged out in a whisper as her shoulders dropped. He hummed again and Misa felt a bit embarrassed as she fiddled with her fingers. "Misa-Misa wants you to know that she asks that you give her time."

"_**Time**_…?" He pressed on and Misa sighed dropping her hands away and then moved them to her face to begin rubbing the bridge of her nose wondering slightly if the pounding of her rapid heart meant she was going insane.

"Let Misa-Misa see her Light-kun and then she will decide from then on how she will answer that question properly."

"You will not like the results." L added and she sensed truth in his words. Misa swallowed, she never really paid attention to what Light-kun said to her before. She didn't pay attention to how it sounded but now in the back of her head when she replayed it – it didn't sound as wonderful as she thought of it before. It sounded more irritable at the sight of her.

"Misa-Misa wants to doubt that." She began hugging herself close. "Misa-Misa wants Ryuzaki-san to be desperately wrong _but_ Misa-Misa also trusts Ryuzaki-san opinion as he is her friend so she will try to see for herself by using whatever is left of her senses to see Ryuzaki-san's reasons for his accusations." Misa felt L's hands wrapped around her own again. "Though that does not mean—!" Misa exclaimed but quickly lowered her tone, "That does not mean she is saying Light-kun is Kira because he definitely is not Kira." Misa finished shifting her body towards L, while pointing at his chest to tell him as a matter of fact opinion.

"Of course not Amane-san the thought had never crossed my path." L added with a hint of amusement that made her fume.

"…You're such a liar." Misa hissed under her breath and before she could begin another assault on him he opened the door with his freed left hand took a step outside the building dragging her along for the ride. Misa shut her eyes and wished she was partially deft when she heard the loud roar of the media at finding out their target had finally appeared out of the building.

Her gaze was on the ground following L's feet as several flashes of light invaded her eye sight. Misa froze, her vision blurred slightly and even with L tugging her gently her vision split into two and she tripped.

Misa could already picture the slow motion sight of her falling on top of Ryuzaki-san and then seeing the next day on the front news paper on how much of a klutz she was. Klutz would turn up in other articles on how she bumped into walls and knocked over cups at her job. It would turn hectic and finally in bold letters, blind would appear capitalized and haunting her as she appeared to work while her co-workers stared and teased her about certain things she couldn't possibly do being blind.

It would become a cripple and she would have to quit because they needed her to be 100 percent perfect as a model not 50 percent and blind. Luckily Misa landed into something soft but she realized slowly that L had turned and caught her while she was thankful Misa cursed under her breath.

_THAT IDIOT!_ Her mind screamed as the ooh's and ahh's cooed from the crowds as the snapped pictures of the darling model being pulled softly into this unknown mystery man that was at her side.

A _boyfriend_ they wondered as he was allowed in as a personal family friend to go see her so he must be **_close._**

If Light-kun was watching this now, he would get the wrong idea.

However her mind betrayed Light and was urging her to let Light-kun see this because she was still upset about what L told her but at the same time fear ran down her spine. Light-kun would kill her if she kissed L dead on the lips. It would be the greatest scandal for her to do as the second Kira.

"_Let him try." _Rem's voice appeared softly. "_Because if you were to die Misa...I would make sure that he would soon to follow."_

Misa smirked devilishly maybe she could pull it off.

Thankfully L grabbed her shoulders and before the audience pushed her gently away to show off their distance merely as friends and Misa although she should be pleased she found herself frowning even more when her eyes were on his back once more.

"Ryuzaki-san," She called in a soft whisper at first reaching out for thin air but then another step allowed her to grab hold of his arm. He paused, glancing back toward her, confused. Misa grabbed his left arm and raised it into the air, making him even more confused.

Misa took a deep breath wondering if she should really do this and then realized if she did she would be doing what Ryuzaki-san called her.

It would be selfish of her by digging Ryuzaki-san into a grave that he didn't need to belong in so with those passing seconds a new idea flashed above her head and she took action on it. "Everyone, this is," Misa's voice caught when L's eyes were back on her but she shook her head with determination written on her face. "This is Misa-Misa's _dearest _friend_, Hideki, Ryuuga." * _

A wave of relief swept over L and Misa as well as she found the confidence to continue on with this new announcement. "Please give Ryuuga a round of applause as he helped Misa-Misa recover!" Misa cried out as she moved herself over to L to give him a quick kiss on the cheek which sloppily landed on the corner of his lip but it would have to do as she waved off the crowds blissful cheers at hearing she was going to be alright and working again on schedule.

L never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Sure he was famous in his own way but he never had thousands of people swarming over to him throwing microphones his way and snapping pictures asking so many questions and personal ones he didn't dare to touch on. They asked, no, begged for him to say something so with a twitch of the lip, L managed to speak.

"Uh, hello everyone, it is good to meet you all?" The crowd stared at him blankly like he was a complete moron and L sweat dropped feeling the arising pressure. If Misa hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him away L thought he would have died on the spot light as it was just too much for him to bear.

However he did notice that Misa was pulling him away from their destination and now taking him towards the middle of the road where there were cars and where they could possibly be struck by one. L managed to jerk the blonde back over to him near the sidewalk into a hug smiling sheepishly as more people took photos of the two newest and hottest friendship to date. He heard Misa snarling but informed her in a whisper that she almost tried to road kill the both of them. Misa grew a feverish red and started laughing away as if she was drunk and allowed L to show her the proper way of making their escape while blowing kisses in what she could only hope was towards her fans.

**XXX**

When they both got into the car Misa had her hands over her lips while shaking her head in disbelief at what just conspired and still somewhat shocked that they actually fell for it. L on the other hand was dazed after receiving his third surprise from the blonde and was musing at her complaints of feeling sick. In truth he felt that maybe stardom wasn't all bad if it meant he could hang out with Misa more.

Misa leaned back into hear seat as the car began to move slightly, she rested her neck back against the edge and took a deep sigh. "Thank you for not getting angry Ryuzaki-san. Misa-Misa knows how you're not very social with people considering your status. Misa-Misa just wanted to avoid reading about a possible connection between the two of us. She didn't want to make your job harder than it already is."

"Do not worry too much about it Misa after all Ryuuga is a name among many that I use. Even if they track me down at the school it is not like I will always be there. After all once this case is over I can move on." Misa glanced his way as she swore she heard a bit of sadness hinting off in his voice. "Then we can all go our separate ways and you can go back to being a model with Light-kun at your side and I can return to what I do best."

"…Like saving the world?" Misa asked chuckling softly and L shifted in his seat blushing a bit.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Awe Ryuzaki-san you're blushing!" Misa pointed out as she continued to giggle on. "Sometimes I wonder how I didn't fall for you!" She chuckled on as she patted L's knee cap and L with one elbow pressed against the car door watching Misa's antics go on about.

"Sometimes I wish you would." He added silently as Misa drabbled on about how nerve racking that entire experience was with a brightened smile across her face in comparison to those bitter ones before. She was almost like a different person now, and even being how annoying that she was L could actually stand to hear her talk.

So for once he actually listened about how she would have done this or that or the fears that were eating away at her heart as she stepped outside. Misa not only talked about herself too, she asked him if he was alright, and what his reaction would be if she kissed him.

L didn't branch out too much on the topic with Mogi sitting in the front seat watching them from the mirror but he did mention it would have been an adventure he didn't mind exploring earning another round of giggles with the mention of him being a pervert in between each one. How he wished things could be different between them but right now, he was simply a friend, and nothing else. He couldn't get close, just as she, knew the same.

Sure they were both risk takers but they weren't stupid either especially when their very lives where on the line.

**XXX**

_*A/N – I just wanted to say the reason why I put Ryuuga Hideki was because when he was introduced to Misa in the anime that's the name he uses as opposed to his name inside the task force building as Ryuzaki. _

_Um, I thought it would be better considering* if* the public is watching the news, Misa's fans that may have saw her at Light's school would have recognize her and L and all sorts of hell would stir up if she used a different name so yeah. I just found it to be a smart thing to do but hey I could be wrong. That's happened many times before._

_Uh, I'm going to try to make the relationship process slow and steady like asked with light touches here and there but if I go too far let me know I'll try to break it down. I want it to seem slow and progressing on both sides. I've never had a serious relationship so yeah, it might come out messy but I'm going to really look into what people I know felt like when they became in love and how it went for them._

_And um, that is that and um once again let me know if you like it or not, one review is enough but more is certainly appreciated. Thanks and hope to see you next time around. –Moonie._


	5. Smile breaks

_**Important**__: A short note to everyone is that I went back and re-edited the story to make L call Misa, Amane-san and all her, I speeches turn to "Misa-Misa," and most of her you speeches turn to, "Ryuzaki-san." _

_Thank you Blind Justice for the help! Hope you enjoy the read!_

XXX

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Death Note, or the song following the chapter titles and this was inspired by another users name by Blind Justice on this website. _

_**Chapter Five:**_ Smile breaks

XXX

It felt strange and for once Misa didn't know what to do. Although there were people watching or listening in Misa still had this feeling like she was all alone with L and Misa wasn't sure what he was doing after all the ride had become an awkward silence between the two. It was true that there was movement but not much to make Misa feel any better about the whole thing.

Misa wanted to shift her gaze onto the detective because curiosity was getting the best of her since he didn't really explain what he was doing, perhaps because since he wasn't interacting with her, he felt no need to. She didn't like being in the dark about certain things even though while there was such terms as ignorance is bliss, Misa was still agitated to no end.

However even with his constant prick of annoyance in the back of her mind Misa was compelled to not even bother trying to gaze at L besides her for she knew the results of her attempt would be futile. She sighed at the reminder as it is what got her into this awkward state of mind.

At first L and herself were conversing very well and there wasn't a hint of problems as Misa didn't let the blurry vision bother her too much. In truth she just didn't want to stress out and cause attention to the other passengers inside the vehicle as she didn't want to worry them or gain any sort of suspicion of the true reason for her long stay at the hospital.

Misa was depressed and although her facial expression hid it away it showed clear as day in her voice so that's when the silence began. It was all because as the time rolled by and the later it got Misa noticed her vision was deteriorating by the second. While Misa didn't need to wear the accessories given to her because there was no light to hurt her it seemed that something was.

She didn't understand it as L was telling her of what she had missed during her absence around the task force building. It was terrifying how his blurred image turned to two and slowly but surely the colorful world around her began to slip away into a world where only one color existed.

There was a heavy lump in her throat then and Misa's body grew uncomfortably stiff, she could still hear L's words rambling on inside her head but in front of eye all she could see was nothing but darkness and sit scared her half to death. Misa sucked in her breath all too quickly silencing her companion in doing so but with him quiet the panic started to dig into her and now this was where she had left off.

Misa tried her hardest to keep her face straight. She kept telling herself to imagine herself inside her room like old times after her parent's death. The young Amane Misa would lock the door to her bedroom and shut off the lights because it had given her a sort of safe haven and Misa felt at peace because she could cry without being seen and the model would never be seen as being weak in the darkened corners of her room. However now she couldn't cry, Misa could only focus her senses on something else or rather someone else and that being the detective besides her.

There was a clattering noise besides her ever so often. With her hearing she depicted L's mouth curved into an 'o' shape as she could faintly detect his soft blowing and she could only picture him at the moment drinking something. Coffee perhaps because as far as Misa knew that's all he ever drank in front of Light and her. Misa always assumed it was because he never slept and maybe that's why his eyes seemed so mysterious when she did manage to catch a gaze from him before the accident.

"Sugar," Misa began licking her lips slightly and desperately to hide the swelling emotions in her heart. "How many sugar cubes did Ryuzaki-san put in his coffee?"

It was a lame topic but knowing L's fascination with eating plenty of sweets and sugary items surely he would answer as he was a specialist in this line of work.

She waited and waited but there was no answer. Fear crept back into her mind again and she began to wonder if this was all an illusion, if she was really asleep or perhaps even dead. The colorless world wasn't helping and L's silence wasn't doing much justice either. "R-Ryuzaki-san did Ryuzaki-san hear Misa-Misa?" Misa asked in a small whisper but still nothing, nothing at all.

From then on her mind raced and before she knew it Misa turned completely around her face sketched in fear as she reached out for the detective and managed happily to grab him. She jerked him towards her by his shirt and after that a following light thud appeared along with a painful yelp from Ryuzaki.

He shot up immediately as her hands slid out of his shirt and she could only hear the sound of him patting down something with small curses rolling off his tongue. The car slowed to a stop, and Mogi's voice appeared wondering if L was alright.

When Misa heard the pieces of, "Coffee, hot, and pants,' a shade of pink flushed across her face rather quickly in realization that the reason he didn't answer he was because L was most likely drinking the coffee and knowing how he finishes everything in one sip it was taking him awhile to answer her. "I'm sorry!" Misa cried out and the patting noise seemed to cease then. "I'm really sorry!"

More silence followed and Misa wondered if L was angry with her because this was exactly the kind of treatment Light-kun would give her if she did something bad.

"Amane-san did you just—?" Misa blinked in confusion, why didn't he sound angry? Misa tilted her head still baffled at this point. She had made him spilt hot coffee on himself and he wasn't angry with her?

"Did Misa-Misa just do what?" Misa asked, and L continued to stare at her wordlessly wondering if she had realized that she directly used, 'I' instead of her third person speech.

How strange that his pain seemed to slip away when she managed to sound almost normal for once.

"Never mind as I suppose I was just hearing things and yet what a blessing thing it was to hear." L replied and Misa felt like she had just been knocked over the head with something as she really wanted to know what he was thinking but he never really clued her in and it would slowly drive her insane one day.

"Is Ryuzaki-san okay?" L nodded, and smiled at her but the blonde's face still portrayed a fearful expression. "Misa-Misa didn't hurt you did she?" At first L was confused but upon remembering what the doctor said on how Misa couldn't see correctly at night he finally answered her.

"Amane-san I am perfectly fine, I only relieved a slight sting."

"_**Slight**_?" Misa repeated with a hint of anger and he knew right away she caught him in his lie.

"Rest assured I will not die from it but I am curious to how Amane-san is feeling."

He watched her eyes lower to the point where her bangs covered over her expression. There was a light tremble as she raised her eyes to meet his, her expression appeared happy go lucky now as if there wasn't a single fear floating through her mind but as her hand grasped his, this _horrid_ emotion swept over him.

In an instant despite her soft giggle telling him nothing was wrong, he could see in his eyes another Misa before him frightened half to death. Her eyes wide full of terror and tears threatening to fall down the side of her face.

L didn't know what to say then and he couldn't very well pull her into a hug in front of Mogi. It was hard for him to sit there and watch her fearful expression because he could only wonder how lost she felt in that world that she was now living in. A world without light…

He couldn't do a thing for her now, and he couldn't very well squeeze her hand back so he managed to pull away without showing Mogi's curious expression a hint of rising heat on his cheeks as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Misa was a bit skeptical as she wondered if she had done something wrong and she sunk away back into her velvet seat with a saddened sigh. "Amane-san," Misa's head picked up to his call and she darted in his direction and that's when she heard a ringing noise. "…For you." He replied dangling the antenna of his cell phone before his face with an annoyed expression written across his face.

L really hated to have to do this but he knew Misa would feel better once she heard…

"What is it _now _Ryuzaki?" A spiteful voice appeared and Misa gapped slightly upon realization that it was Light's voice that she was hearing. Her hands reached for the source of Light-kun's voice and L pushed it gently into her hands watching as she fiddled with it to desperately put it up to her ear with a widening grin across her face.

She struggled to find out how to turn off Light's voice from speaker and L reached over and hit it. Misa twitched slightly when she felt the hovering presence but was grateful when Light's aggravated tone appeared through the phone sounding softer than ever.

Misa mouthed a thank you to L missing him wave her off and turn his gaze away to look outside still somewhat bothered by the whole situation but it was none of his business at that point…That was of course until he got back to his office and re-played their conversation for his own means after all he did tap into his own phone line considering there might be certain situations like this that may come by… "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't be bothered because I might have an idea who the new Kira is following Higuchi's death? I know you want me to go see Misa but I just don't have the time."

Misa brows furrowed as she kept the phone pressed to her ear as Light continued to rant on about how he didn't need to be bothered but everything he had said fell on deft ears as Misa mind persuaded his first speech. She was shocked that Ryuzaki pestered Light to go see her. Ryuzaki really didn't need to do that for her but Misa found it really sweet and her mouth twitched a bit with a giggling smile. "Wait…Who_ is_ this?"

"Light-kun relax, it's only Misa-Misa."

A pause followed and Misa swore she heard Ryuk's laughter in the background.

"…Misa why are you using Ryuzaki's cell phone?"

"Misa-Misa is on her way to the task force building right now Light-kun so please wait for her!"

"That's not what I asked Misa." Misa cringed slightly when she could imagine Light's heavy glare. There was practically sweat rolling down the side of her head now.

"W-well you see, Ryuzaki-san simply called Light-kun to help Misa-Misa feel better." She heard him groan, and Misa was close to chewing on a nail but decided against it as she found a way to change the subject. "Misa-Misa really missed Light-kun."

Her heart beat away happily and warmth rose to her cheeks as she smiled in bliss. "She really did." Misa added a sob stuck in her throat. Misa thought she would never get to see Light again during the accident. Misa was afraid that she wouldn't have her happily ever after but all of that changed because now she was with the one person she loved the most again.

She could not see him but his voice was enough to make her shine through the darkness because he was her light.

"Yes I missed you too Misa." Light replied flatly, more laughter from Ryuk appeared now and by this time around Misa was a tad perplexed by the whole thing. She shook it off though as not wanting to think about it and let out an overjoyed squeal as usual.

"Misa-Misa really loves Light-kun for that! Thank you so much for making Misa-Misa feels better Light-kun. She knows she can always count on you."

"Right, well Misa, I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye Light-kun Misa—"The sound of the dial tone came as her reply and Misa's voice felt caught in her throat. He didn't even let her finish? But this is what it was always like so why, why did it bother her so much now?

Misa took the phone in her left hand and shoved it into Ryuzaki-san shoulders not even looking at him because her facial expression hinted her growing anxiety. Ryuzaki-san gladly removed it from her but he tilted a bit to try to see the overall damage Light-kun had caused – considering that the small smile she presented was nothing bubbly of the sort.

Misa's head jerked away toward the window…She must have known he was watching her.

In any case he had at least discovered that she was aware of Light-kun's sarcastic talk and maybe sooner or later the information would be spilled out on its own.

All L really had to do was wait for that moment and he was an extremely patient person.

Everything would fall into place in no time considering that the first days were always the worst experiences and L whom had a feeling that he was going to die today suddenly had a change of mind when he gazed at the beautiful blonde besides him.

Although she had not said much after the ordeal between Light-kun, he could tell with that small bitter smile across her face as she handed him the phone that she was somewhat greatful for his help...

And what did this mean exactly?

Well for one, things were finally looking up in this shaded world he lived in.

XXX

_TBC_

_A/N – I wanted to add that I am really thankful for all the reviews as like I said I only need one to continue. Thank you for the help! I do love it so much! _

_By the way, can you guys tell who do you think the song represents more? _

_Do you think it's Misa or L or maybe even both? _

_Let me know! -Moonie_


	6. Through the

Sorry for the late update – school steals my soul from time to time. For those who guessed the Fruit's Basket song reflected Misa – you were right! I wanted it to be like that and I'm glad someone guessed right.

Anyways thanks for all the favorite adds and hope you will continue to read on!

XXXXXX

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or the title itself, or even the chapters. None of them are mine!

**Chapter Six: **Through the

XXXXXX

She had never felt so nervous before in her life. Every muscle in her body felt stiff as the car finally slowed to a stop. Her right hand was covering over her soft pink lips with that very hand's elbow resting against the side door. Her mind was almost at war. She didn't know what to think or how to respond when L told her Light-kun was heading down to come greet her.

Light-kun wasn't stupid, he would catch her and he would discover and then he would—

"_Misa-san everything will be fine I promise." _

So soothing, Misa grinned, that would have been something Rem would have said but that voice –Rem wasn't one to use formalities and Rem certainly wasn't Ryuzaki-san.

"Stupid," Misa commented as she pulled away from her spot and slid her hands across the velvet seats looking for the boy's warming hands. When she did, he grabbed her and helped her out of the car. "Why would Ryuzaki-san say something so silly? Misa-Misa is fine." She replied with a bright smile and a heavy heart.

"Misa, "Misa's head turned at Mogi's voice. At least she hoped she did and thankfully, it looked like she did when L released his hand from her and let herself be her own. "You have a production to attend to tomorrow late evening… Are you well enough to attend?"

Misa became silent.

She should be saying no but her mind told her that this would make Light-kun even more suspicious. Yet how could she present herself in front of everyone without at least bumping into something and she couldn't very well bring Ryuzaki-san around with her like he was her seeing watch dog, could she?

Misa sighed, of course not.

That would just be plain weird-_if_-Ryuzaki-san really became her pet dog besides she had no idea what Light-kun would think. What would he say if she came stumbling into his room with a blue dog leash tied around an extremely traumatized Ryuzaki-san that was being dragged aside next to her on the floor possibly in a coma?

Horror appeared across her face – that was a terrible idea.

Well there was always Rem…?

Misa's smile appeared across her face as she fisted her right hand and firmly planted it into her left palm. With Rem watching close by she could warn Misa of what she needed to do next and could even help Misa adjust to her bosses demands. She would be seen as a perfect model with no flaws.

She was practically salivating in admiration now. "Um, Misa, did you hear me?" Mogi asked cautiously unsure if he should even be approaching her like this after all those strange facial expressions that just crossed by after those brief few seconds of waiting for her reply.

He could only watch she her head tilted slightly and she continued to grin on.

"Of course Misa will—"

"Not be attending." Her smile broke instantly upon hearing that stupid voice again. Oh how she hated his constant intruding. Even if he was her friend why couldn't L understand in his so called genius brain that she didn't need his help 24/7?

"Misa will be_ fine_; she's not five for Ryuzaki-san's information." Misa snarled out to the raven haired detective standing behind her.

"But Amane-san is—"

"Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out as she whipped her body toward his voice. She sounded afraid and she had good reason to.

Was he going to blackmail her if she said no? That bastard, he had no right to being her friend! "Not feeling well." He added flatly and Misa couldn't help but feel a drop of sweat roll down her face.

That's all that he was going to say? And just now she overreacted in front of Mogi. Misa's stomach twisted making her feel sick. There was no way she could face Mogi without having showing that she was embarrassed to death.

"Misa-san told Ryuzaki-san!" Misa yelled back at him despite the heated cheeks and watchful stares. "She can handle herself and she doesn't," She paused when she tried to reach for him in order to strangle him as she would do so in the past but he stepped away leaving her to grasp thin air.

Misa swallowed roughly, she felt like a fish out of water and Ryuzaki-san was taking advantage of that weakness. "Need Ryuzaki-san's help." She mumbled now in a soft whisper as she retracted her hand back to her chest.

Her brows were furrowed now, if only she could see. This wouldn't be so hard.

"Ryuzaki-san looks to be correct Misa." Misa's head darted toward Mogi. "You don't look very well. You look quite pale too." Mogi replied as he rubbed his chin and looked at the model closely. She looked afraid of him more than anything now. He didn't understand why. Misa-Misa always was a strange one.

"Eh—!" Misa squealed out, eyes large and face becoming whiter by the second. "N-No, Misa is fine. She just needs her rest, really! Right, Ryuzaki-san?" Misa added, turning back to where she hoped to find Ryuzaki for much needed back up.

While it was true that she was being rude to him…He wouldn't just let her dig her own grave would he?

"It is true that Amane-san requires rest Mogi," Misa breathed out a relieved sigh. "But," Ryuzaki dragged on watching Misa visibly cringe. "I must insist that you have Amane-san miss work tomorrow. I need Amane-san here for the meeting after all."

"Meeting?" Both Mogi and Misa breathed out in union both looking startled. Misa on the other hand quickly snapped into a look that could certainly kill so Ryuzaki-san avoided it. Finally Mogi straightened himself reaching for his cellular.

"Understood Ryuzaki-san, I'll call Misa's office right now and inform them immediately of Misa's illness. I'm sure they will understand." Mogi replied exiting himself from the group despite Misa's cries for him to stop at once.

Misa fisted her fists into balls as she turned to Ryuzaki with tears threatening to fall under that deadly gaze she held now.

"Ryuzaki-san made that up because Misa was supposed to be able to leave the task force building tomorrow since she wasn't suspected of being Kira anymore!"

"That was true." Ryuzaki replied and Misa's head snapped an exclamation point.

"Was?!" Misa growled out wishing she could see him so she could tackle him to the ground and choke him to death. If only, if only… "This isn't fair that Ryuzaki-san is doing this to her because Misa needs to continue doing her work or Light-kun will—"

"I will do what now?"

Misa stiffened at that voice. It couldn't be could it? "Is there something I should know about Ryuzaki? Misa?"

Her breath was snatched away from her in a second.

How much had Light-kun heard? Or rather, how long had he been standing there?

There was a good chance that he could have arrived earlier and she had not seen him because of her current state. If that was the case, then she was exposed from the start?

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she felt Light-kun's eyes drift to her with suspicion.

He knew something was up – she just knew it. Maybe he was secretly laughing at her now and she was a toy in his game.

Maybe…Just maybe…

"Light-kun I am pleased that you finally decided to join us."

Maybe she was just being overly paranoid?

Misa practically fell over, how stupid was she going to act? Now was not the time to hyperventilate. Especially not with Light-kun's watchful gaze. "I was getting rather bored without your company."

Misa felt her mouth twitch instantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She cried out, "For Ryuzaki-san's information Misa is not boring, ne, Light-kun?"

"Why would I every think such a thing Misa? I could never grow tired of you." Misa's heart leapt up in joy and Misa sprang forward toward the drabbling tone until finally she managed to wrap her hands around a boy's certain neck and cause the both of them to fall to the ground with a bubbling giggle on the side.

"Oh Light-kun, Misa-Misa truly is happy to hear that!" She heard Light-kun chuckle in response.

"I knew you would Misa and I'm sorry for not visiting you, work and what not." A sharp stab pierced into her chest instantly at that reminder.

_Kira__ has been using your sudden illness and distraction toward the press to continue his killings._

"Misa are you alright?" Light-kun asked when he tried to talk to her but she continued to stay silent and unmoving.

_Again had I not come who else would have been at your side as __Light-kun__ is very busy at work you see? _

"Y-Yes Misa-Misa is fine as she is just a little bit dizzy is all." She lied quickly still feeling the pain swelling in her heart. "Sorry for the worry Light-kun but Misa is just glad to finally be reunited with Light-kun again though."

"It's alright." He replied and gently shoved her off so he could get back on his feet. Misa lifted her hand into the air waiting for Light-kun's gentle hand to pull her up with a slight blush across her face in excitement but instead her hopes were shattered as Light-kun seemed to forget about her as he made conversation with Ryuzaki-san. "In any case Ryuzaki, why did Misa need to stay there as long as she did? If Misa's wounds weren't life threatening that is?"

Behind Light Misa was struggling to find an object to help her back on her feet. L was tempted to go assist her but that would only drive unwanted attention from him to the distressed Misa.

"Amane-san's doctor requested it." Light's face was blank and Misa who thankfully accepted help from Watari knowing well that if anyone knew her secret besides L it would be him.

"Ah how troublesome. I was hoping we could let Misa head home today but it's much too late for her to be traveling alone and I don't think she'd be ready to go into another cab after that whole ordeal."

"Light-kun it seems you certainly do care about Amane-san a lot, don't you Light-kun?" L asked and Light blinked raising a brow slightly in confusion.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?" Light wondered not understanding Ryuzaki's constant persistence of mentioning Misa for everything now.

"Well to be honest I was starting to suspect Light-kun was Kira again despite the rules inside the Death Note." Light quickly turned grim.

"What? Why would you think something like that Ryuzaki? That is just plain silly..."

"Sometimes I wonder myself Light-kun." L replied brushing Light aside as he headed inside the task force building leaving Light to curse under his breath. His head immediately snapped towards Misa's figure. She froze up at feeling his steely gaze.

"Misa, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Misa nodded, but she kept wanting to shrink away and scurry off inside the building herself.

"Thank you for your help Watari-san." Misa told L's assistant and bowed telling her to be careful as he to followed after L's leave.

However when everyone was out of sight, Light grabbed Misa by the arm tightly. She winched but said nothing unsure what was to befall of her at that point and not wanting to anger Light-kun more than he already was.

Light's first instinct was to pull her down the street and deprive information from her but with L's security camera close by Light had no choice but to make everything look like he was good spirited despite L's hefty accusation still lingering in the back of his mind.

"Misa," His voice was cold but somewhat calmer than she'd expect it to be. "I'm sorry for not seeing you earlier." He told her and without her knowledge moved her so she was blocking the security camera's view of him mouth by using the back of her head as a hidden agenda.

"That's alright Light-kun." Misa replied trying to sound sincere. In truth she was still pissed about it, but the way his hands held her. It almost was like he could squeeze the life out of her so she wasn't about to snap angrily about him hurting her feelings.

"Misa did anything happen at the hospital?" Misa felt his grip tighten and she almost squeaked out in pain but held it back wisely.

"No, nothing at all." Again another lie but Misa couldn't very well admit to the things she and L discussed. It would be her ultimate demise.

She could see he was frustrated. Okay maybe not see, but there was this aura, this strange aura that she could almost feel and see in her mind that let her depict Light's attitude at the moment. As strange as it sounded, in her eyes, within this dark world that was surrounding her whole.

Before her was not just emptiness but a red aura.

It shaded around Light-kun's body allowing her to visualize him and she could not be more grateful but what did it mean, she didn't know. Misa shook her head and turned her attention back on the person she loved before her. "Is something wrong Light-kun? Did something happen?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied and Misa knew she would end up thinking about this later because apparently Ryuzaki-san had said something that had bothered her Light-kun to no end which didn't bold well for her situation at this point at all considering Light-kun's mood swings. "But Misa, about the paper I asked you to get…"

Misa cringed uneasily in remembrance that Light-kun not only asked her to retrieve her Death Note just to regain her memories but also to help him with his own about Ryuk as well. She did have a piece but after the crash—she had lost everything.

Luckily Rem had recovered her Death Note but still.

"Light-kun Misa lost it when she—!"

"You don't have to worry too much Misa. Rem delivered everything to me. I can see Ryuk just fine now." Misa smiled, that was Rem for her. Always coming to Misa's aid. "All I need to know now is what Ryuzaki's real name is. You at least know that right?"

"Misa-Misa did gain most of her memories back Light-kun but she, she couldn't remember Ryuzaki's real name. There were just too many names to remember one single individual."

"Yet you managed to remember his fake name, when he first introduced himself to you." Light shot back harshly and Misa paled, so he did see her on the television after all.

The point he made was pretty darn good one.

How did she remember Ryuzaki's fake name but not his real given one? After all Ryuzaki had only said that name once to her and never spoke of it again.

Was her brain constantly trying to fool her into thinking she didn't know L's name?

Or was it the fact that she remembered it because it was simply spoken while his real name was a direct thought and nothing more?

"Misa-Misa doesn't know why either."

"So we lost our chance in finding out L's real name, how disappointing." Light trailed on and Misa heart ached on. She hated hearing that tone because she could already see the look of Light's face in her mind. Misa couldn't stand it. She would do anything to make him happy again, even if it meant lying.

"But—Misa made the eye trade again!" Misa quickly added, in hopes to lift Light's mood. He released that tight hold on her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"What were you thinking Misa, halving your life away like that again?"Misa smiled as snuggled her head into his neck. How wonderful this dreadful day was becoming. "You know how I feel about you."

Heat tingled through her body as she continued to smile on with glee. "About how I want us to be together forever…"

"Oh Light-kun," Misa whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You need not worry about Misa-Misa's lifespan because as long as she's with Light-kun before the day she dies, she is happy."

It was then that Light-kun's hands fell to her cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss. It was short but enough to make her sing in Hallelujah.

"Misa," He called softly and she lifted her head like a little kitten seeking more attention from its master. "Tell me," His seductive breath teased her ear with a tickle. "Tell me, Ryuzaki's real name."

That romantic moment crumbled around her almost instantly. That dreamy state of mind she had been just shattered dead away like a mirror that had been thrown aside. "Surely after all this time with Ryuzaki, you have snuck a glance at his name. Didn't you Misa?"

Misa bit the inside of her cheek. His comments went from the point of making her legs jelly to making her want to actually punch her beloved Light-kun across the room because he sounded so rude.

He was insulting her and perhaps he didn't think she could catch on before but this time was different. Didn't he know that she could catch his "sensitivity" much easier now?

Of course not because he didn't visit her to know well enough of her current predicament.

He didn't care either because becoming Kira meant the world to him.

It meant more than she was ever worth and now he was calling her stupid.

At least that's what it sounded like.

"Misa-Misa didn't," Misa almost snarled out but kept her cool, "Misa simply forgot to, she is _so _sorry Light-kun."

Okay, so maybe it was a snarl because even Light-kun's aura changed colors. It went from red to orange.

"Whoa, wait Misa, why are you getting angry?"

Misa wanted to retort about how his comment hurt her feeling but didn't because she realized that she was making an unneeded scene. This was not how she wanted her reunion with Light-kun to play out. She wanted it to be wonderful…But what she really wanted was for L to be wrong.

Light-kun didn't see her as a tool because he loved her right? "Hey wait, why are you crying Misa?" continued to ask, as Misa held her hands to her face and sobbed silently on.

For Light this was a bothersome, he couldn't let Misa's actions consist especially not with that bastard's camera watching her sobbing close by. It would raise suspicions more than Light would have liked to have at that point. "Hey relax I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Light-kun isn't upset?" Misa sniffled, and Light rolled his eyes, Misa was so stupid sometimes that he couldn't stand being in the same room with her.

"No because there will be plenty of other chances."

"There will?"

"Of course." Misa smiled, yes, there was no way Ryuzaki-san was right about Light-kun. He honestly cared about her well being. Light kissed the top of her head. "Now I'll see you tomorrow so get some rest okay?"

Misa nodded gleefully as Light-kun headed back inside with a smirk across his face that she could not possibly see. Everything was going according to plan.

"Misa, I do not trust him." Rem announced making her appearance known besides Misa's form. Misa continued to wave off Light-kun's disappearing now red aura.

Misa frowned a bit.

"Rem," Misa whispered, "Misa understands your concerns but—she has everything under control."

"Do you really think so Misa?" Rem asked, "I think he's deluding you. I think—"

"Misa _knows_ what you think Rem."

"And…?"

"And so far she just wants Rem to lead her back to her room." Rem sighed, Misa wasn't going to tell her a thing and there was no way she could sway Misa's decision at that point. The girl was just too stubborn for her own good.

"Alright then take my hand, and we'll go inside."

"Thanks Rem." And despite what Rem thought of Misa at the point, Misa didn't care. The only thing Misa was trying to do was depict the colors that were now showing in her mind. Rem's color was white, but also a mixture of purple, red, and blue.

Misa wondered what it all meant. If she could depict these colors, maybe just maybe, she'd finally have an answer not only for L sake but hers as well.

XXXx

"I knew it." L began as he played over the security tapes that he had set up around the building.

Watari at the time was delivering him another tray of sweets for Ryuzaki.

While Watari had no idea what L was talking about he calmly set the strawberry cake besides L and watched the boy pick up a strawberry off the top by its stem and swallow it whole instantly. L than pressed his thumb to his lips as he rewind the clip once more.

"Ryuzaki-san was it smart to leave Amane-san alone like that? She might get hurt going up to her room all by herself."

"Nonsense." L replied, as he directed Watari to watch the video with him. There was Light and Misa together and the two of them talked on. It was rather interesting that she pushed Light away and began sobbing but after the couple departed something far more intriguing happened.

The girl known as Amane Misa began speaking to herself more over to someone else but there was no one there. "I knew it." L mumbled watching her mouth very carefully. "Can you piece together what she is saying Watari?"

"It looks as if Amane-san is saying a name Ryuzaki."

"I believe the same Watari. It almost looks as if she is identifying whatever is besides her, 'Rem.'."

"Could it be?"

"Yes she is talking to a Shinigami possibly that very one Shinigami that we know of right now."

"Are you quite certain of this Ryuzaki? After all after what the girl went through maybe there's a few screw loses in her head." L shook his head.

"This is why exactly why I left Amane-san alone because I knew she was hiding something. I knew that both her and her possible guardian would let their guards down upon seeing Light-kun. This was the perfect opportunity to expose Misa's identity and it worked flawlessly."

"Shall we show this to the others?"

"No."

"No?" Watari asked sounding a bit shocked, but calmed knowing well L was planning something as he took the rest of the cake and swallowed it.

"I think I can get the truth about Light-kun out of Amane-san because I have a feeling that their relationship will not last."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" Watari wondered and L couldn't help but smile.

"Although Misa's accident was a terrible incident I cannot help but wonder that her blindness will finally do the girl some much needed justice."

"Well in any case it is good to see you back in good spirits again Ryuzaki. I was worried when I saw you this morning." L's smile faded as he nodded.

"Yes… So was I."

XXXX

_A/N – Hope you liked it! One review will do me fine, so let me know! –Moonie!_


	7. Clouds of

_Hi again, I'd like to apologize if there's any errors in here. I'm posting this rather late at night and it's kind of a stupid rush for me to post it but I'm rather excited too. When I wake up tomorrow I'll be sure to edit any mistakes. Sorry again for future bleh! _

_P.S I took some major big risks in this chapter so it might end up this story becoming majorly awesome or majorly fail - that's why I'M DYING TO KNOW - lol.  
_

_Thanks for the plus adds and hope you enjoy!_

XXXXXXXX

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Death Note, the story itself was inspired by an author here named, "Blind Justice," hence the name. The chapters are following a song by Laura Bailey which is the English opening for Fruits Basket. So those are what I do not own.

_**Chapter 7**__:_ Clouds of

XXXXXXXX

How much time had passed? She could hear the grandfather clock in the hallway outside her room ticking away with slow rhythmic beats and Misa now was snuggled up in her blankets trying to find sleep.

It was hard for her, the world had never seemed so dark and she wasn't even sure if she had drifted off already. For all Misa could tell is that tonight would be one of those nights where she ended up rolling in bed wide awake with her thoughts cluttered and sanity slowly slipping away.

"Rem—"Misa called unsure if her voice could be heard within this illusive dream she had become part of.

"Yes Misa" Rem's voice appeared with a sigh," You're still awake." Rem replied perhaps for the twentieth time tonight.

Misa frowned and pulled herself up knocking her sheets aside as she gazed around the room to see nothing but darkness except for Rem's reddish, white hue in the corner.

"Red it must mean annoyance." Misa whispered out, Rem didn't say a word but still her mind drifted off to curiosity. "Orange," The girl now said pointing directly at Rem's figure. "Rem is now curious of Misa-Misa's words."

"Misa how are you able to tell without me even saying a word or you not even directly seeing my expression?" Rem asked and Misa smiled feeling a bit better now from her dilemma.

"Rem's color, it tells Misa-Misa what she is feeling."

"What do you mean by color?" Misa planted her feet on the ground and prepared to stand it was then Rem's color shifted from orange to white again. Misa wondered why until Rem was at her side ranting about how Misa should be more careful because she might hurt herself.

"It's like a mood ring." Misa chuckled out, "but a bit different, because some colors are not as they should be from Misa's memory. Misa wonders if this is the cause of her Shinigami eyes."

"There is no such thing as a mood ring in the Shinigami realm Misa." Rem stated as she held Misa's hand and Misa used Rem's strength to get up out of the bed.

"Misa _knows_ that but Misa wonders since she can't use her eyes to see names at the moment does that mean that they are making Misa see other things?" Rem shook her head no because it wasn't possible for the Shinigami eyes to do such things. They were there for only one purpose not for reading people's moods. "Then why is Misa able to see these auras?"

"Perhaps it is a natural activation Misa. Even the blind discover skills to see in the darkness to help them cope with it. Maybe Misa this is your gift in your time of need." Rem explained as she guided Misa toward her the door leaving her room because Misa mentioned that she was a bit hungry and that if there was anything that could put her to sleep it would be warm milk.

Misa tried to reach for the door handle and ended up having to pat the door itself trying to find the handle. She grumbled when she finally found it.

"It may be a gift for Misa-Misa but Misa's blindness is also a weakness as well and Misa hates it. She can't even do simple tasks without struggling."

"Calm yourself Misa and truly think about the position you're in. Although you claim it's a weakness that you lost your eyesight I find it rather a new strength. Yes it's true that had you been alone in all this it might have been a struggle but don't forget you have me and I will always be at your side until the day you die Misa."

There wasn't any doubt in Misa's mind that she was crying after that statement. Rem had always been at her side and touched Misa's soul each passing day. Even when Misa's passing came she still believed deep in her heart that Rem would find a way for them to meet again.

When the task force saw Rem for what she was they called her a monster. They didn't see anything beyond that because they were too easy to cling on what they saw rather then what they could have seen.

Deep in her heart Misa knew Rem could never replace her parent's kindness but at least she could identify Rem with just as much importance as them as well. Misa's mother always told her that she would protect her even in death and maybe Rem was the follow up to that final wish.

"Rem is to kind to Misa-Misa." Misa said softly not wanting to awaken the others that still might be up and bout on this cold winter night.

Rem strongly disagreed with this. The Shinigami didn't understand such emotions but Rem would never tell Misa otherwise knowing well how much it meant to Misa. "Could Rem do Misa-Misa a favor?" When silence followed Misa assumed it was safe to continue. "Can Rem show Misa different emotions so Misa can understand what each color means?"

"You are asking for me to do something that I am incapable of committing. I cannot grieve the way humans do and I cannot certainly grow excited about certain situations because I am indifferent Misa." The sound of an annoyed grunt followed and Rem shook her head. "If this truly will become a great asset to you Misa than perhaps you should see someone who is capable of helping you."

"Misa can't," Misa paused realizing she screamed and lowered her voice upon passing the living room quarters where Rem pointed out that Matsuda slept on the table somewhat drooling. "Possibly go to Light-kun because then Light-kun would know the truth."

"Misa I wasn't talking about Yagami, Light. I was talking about Ryuzaki." Misa paled. There was no way she could continue relaying on Ryuzaki for help could she? And just how was she going to explain to Light-kun about her sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night to see Ryuzaki of all people?

Misa shook her head, she refused and heading toward the kitchen. "_You don't have much of a choice."_ Rem's voice seemed to fade out, and within that split second Misa felt Rem's guiding hand slip away from her. Misa panicked, she tried to call to Rem but the Shinigami refused to speak to her but at least Misa knew that she was close to the kitchen so reaching out she managed to touch the wall, good, now she'd just have to follow it until she reached her destination.

How would she know it was the kitchen? Well for one the lights were always on because the last time she entered the kitchen at the middle of the night Watari would insist she left the lights on. Misa didn't understand the meaning for the strange gesture that was until now.

Light…How she had grown to hate it the last few days. It was such a terrible thing because just turning corners it pricked her eyes and caused her to crumble against the wall for support. There was no greater pain that Misa could imagine because the stinging was a pain far worse than words could describe.

"Amane-san," Misa quickly struggled to her feet as she wiped her eyes trying to ease the consisting burning and bit down hard to stop any wallowing cries. She wasn't a weak person. For years Misa stood strong despite all the horrible incidents that befell her Misa never once gave up in what she believed in. Even if she was wrong, Misa stood by her thoughts because that's really what kept her going on in life. Not heart but mind.

"Misa-Misa is fine as she just slipped." Misa told the stranger, she didn't really pick up whose voice it was that spoke but their concerns reached well enough to make her jolt up from her moment of weakness.

"Would you prefer that I turned off the light's Amane-san?" Misa swallowed, so it was Ryuzaki, no one else would dare to ask her that.

"Yes." Misa breathed out weakly and then she heard him move passed her and with a flick of a switch he told her that it was safe to once again attempt to open her eyes.

She did so and with the feel of liquid running down her cheeks, Misa turned and caught a new version of Ryuzaki's presence. His aura, it made her gap somewhat and she wasn't sure what to say as he moved over to the table and dragged out a chair for her to sit in.

"Blue," It rolled off her tongue with such fascination as she continued to stare at the raven haired detective. "Ryuzaki-san is blue."

The detective's aura changed to an orange hue.

"Blue," He echoed questioning her statement, "No I am perfectly content Amane-san." Misa couldn't help but smile as he helped her to her seat.

"Content, huh?" Misa said following his own echo, "Is that what it means?" Ryuzaki hummed unsure what to say as the model giggled away. "By being blue Misa means." Still he was as lost as ever.

"Pardon me Amane-san but could you explain this deeper meaning that you are trying to tell me?"

"Ryuzaki-san is orange now so Misa-Misa can't really explain."

"Orange you say, Amane-san?" He wondered raising his hand to examine it. His skin wasn't changing any colors which was a good sign because L knew he wasn't a chameleon of any sort. Misa held onto her sides as she chuckled about. L simply frowned as he honestly had no idea what was going through her head at that point. "Forgive me when I say I do not understand you Amane-san."

Misa jumped out of her seat and pushed herself forward to the detective to the point where she was leaning over him smiling brightly.

"Silly Ryuzaki-san, Misa doesn't expect Ryuzaki-san to understand Misa because it's something only she can see." She told him poking him on the forehead. L continued to stare at her oddly. Misa shook her head. "Ryuzaki's aura is what Misa means. It was blue but now it is orange because Ryuzaki-san is _confused_." Misa watched as his mouth formed an 'o' shape like he had finally begin to get what she was going on about into his thick skull.

"You know Amane-san I have heard a bundle of strange things before such as Shinigami's existing but this by far tops it."

The model nearly toppled over at hearing that the man who could be seen as the strangest thing in the world just called her weird!

"B-But Shinigami do exist and we know that because of—"

"Rem," Ryuzaki added quickly and Misa nodded on.

"Yes Rem is always close by when Misa needs her." Misa finished with a gentle smile. "She is Misa's guardian and also Misa's friend. That is why Misa assumes she sees Rem in a white color because it must mean that white is protection…At least she thinks so because when Ryuzaki-san came to help Misa up his aura was blue and _white._ So there must be a connection. Don't you think so too Ryuzaki-san?" Misa asked as she glanced in his direction hoping to see a reacting color and she did because his aura was no a mysterious green.

"In honesty I would not know Amane-san because I do not own a Shinigami like Amane-san does." Misa stiffened at his words.

Tension ran high as soon as she realized she played right into his trap. How he figured out Rem's identity she didn't know but what could she do now? It was a wondrous thought. There was no way she could fix it, she had said much too much for him to piece it together. He knew she was sure of it that she was the second Kira and there was no turning back.

"Maybe," Misa swallowed dangerously, "Maybe Misa-Misa could show Ryuzaki-san one day." She was walking on thin ice and an imaginary blade sharp enough to cut was being positioned at her neck as she continued to drabble on fearlessly.

"…Maybe." He echoed in response as he parted away from her and she could hear him drag out another chair and possibly he had sat down in it. She wasn't positive until she turned head to see his glowing green figure uniquely sitting about at the table stacking some sort of object. "What color is my aura now Amane-san?"

Misa wasn't sure what to do because he wasn't really pursuing her on the subject of being the second Kira. She didn't get him at all but then again Ryuzaki-san was way too smart for her to figure out. He was a code that she couldn't solve or even at least hack into because it would simply reject her futile attempts to break it.

"Ryuzaki-san's aura is green but Misa has never seen that color before either so she doesn't know what to think."

"Green would be sadness, turmoil, and pain." He replied emotionlessly and Misa tilted a bit, her right hand clenching her left atm.

"Is that what Ryuzaki-san is feeling _now_?"

Silence flooded through the room. She watched him as he continued to stack the cube-like object and suddenly it collapsed without word before he could add on to it. Misa felt obligated and reached out catching one of the fallen pieces. It felt sugary in her hand and she chuckled.

Ryuzaki-san and his sweets, there was always something so funny at the way he preformed things. "Ryuzaki-san is so funny." She spoke as she placed her cube back onto of one that still held its place. "And that's why Misa-Misa likes him so much! Misa-Misa is sorry to have deceived him for so long. Ryuzaki-san plans to tell the other's tomorrow right? That she really is the second Kira."

"No," He replied, earning a shocked expression from Misa. "I have no reason to believe that."

Misa was slightly taken aback by this.

"But Ryuzaki-san knows—"

"Could just be an assumption...For all I know Amane-san is merely saying this to help me feel better."

"E-Eh—Misa doesn't understand…?"

"You don't have to Amane-san." He finished with a small smile and right before her eyes his green aura melted away into that soothing blue once more. "Just like Amane-san insisted before this is something that I alone have decided so please enjoy it wisely Amane—"

He was cut off when Misa ran over to where he sat and pulled him into a hug. L sighed, knowing his attentions might hurt her in the long run because he was lying to her in order to push out the truth about Light but saving the lives of thousands of people was much more important than hurting her feelings at the time.

"Ryuzaki-san is so different from Kira." Misa whispered and L found himself a loss for words when she pulled away and there were tears running down her eyes. "She doesn't have to worry about death." Misa joked with a somber chuckle that L didn't find funny at all. "She guesses this is why his aura is blue. Ryuzaki-san must think Misa is an idiot." Misa voice cracked then and it was then the tears really started to flow. "Because that is what she is right?" She laughed on away, biting on her lip and glancing at his aura which helplessly glazed a mixture of both green and blue.

Misa couldn't help but reach and slid her hands across his cheeks with a sorrowful expression. "Thank you Ryuzaki-san, Misa is happy Rem made her talk to Ryuzaki-san today." Misa said suddenly while smiling whimsically. "Now she can finally go to sleep happily." Misa did something she never would have seen herself doing in a million years because she leaned in and kissed him on the top of his forehead.

When she pulled away she giggled at the way his aura flickered about. It was changing into a degree of colors and she because of this she was sure that the little detectives face had become a color so bright that could easily beat the famous Rudolph in competition. "Good night." She added one last bit, and turned to leave but unfortunately she collided directly into the wall.

…So much for that classy exit.

XXX

"This sucks." Misa grumbled as she used her right hand to hold the napkin over her nose while she listened to the detective chuckle at her constant whining. "This totally wouldn't have happened if Misa-Misa could have seen that coming."

"It happens to anyone Amane-san." L told her and she couldn't help disagree. She had never known anyone to run into a wall and in doing so cause a bloody nose to happen.

"More like this only happens to Misa-Misa." The girl carried on mortified.

When the incident first occurred Misa swore she heard Ryuzaki call her simply by her name – no formalities or anything of the sort. It caused her to blush and she tried her best to cover any evidence of this by simply holding onto her nose tightly and turning away from him entirely.

Yet even so he still insisted on evading her personal space. He was alert and didn't show any signs of embarrassment when he tugged her around and pinned her against the wall, examining close. She was still and silent when he pulled her hand away from her nose. Misa flushed a deeper red wondering what would happen next but finally he spoke easing the tension.

"Amane-san your nose is bleeding." It was after that where he had provided her with a napkin as Misa slumped down from the wall to a sitting position.

Nothing much really happened afterwards.

It was simply just a silent cycle of him providing Misa more napkins within every droplet of blood and then she would end up building a mountain of crumbled up napkins aside her. "Amane-san really should be more careful considering the state Amane-san is in."

"Why does everyone keep telling Misa that like she doesn't hear them the first time around?" Misa grumbled pulling a napkin from her nose and examining it. She didn't see anything and thought it was done but L handed her another napkin making her frown. Stupid eyes deceiving her like that.

"Amane-san tends to not listen that is why because Amane-san is a very stubborn girl." Misa huffed.

"Yeah well," Misa paused to rub her nose again and then she dropped the napkin aside with the others, "Misa has a reason to be like that. It is just her way of being unique." She let out her hand expecting another potential tissue in the making instead L closed her hand gently. "No?" She asked and at first he nodded but quickly answered remembering what happened the last time he hadn't be swift to reply.

The model sighed in relief. "Finally what time is it anyways?"

"Midnight," The detective replied and Misa hands flew to her lips.

"Midnight but Misa never stays up that late! It's bad for her complexion because she might gain…Bags under her eyes."

It wasn't something easy for her to say especially when she could picture in her mind Ryuzaki's facial expressions as she first met him. He always looked tired and stressed. Misa assumed it was because of his constant lack of sleep. "Does Ryuzaki-san even sleep?" She wondered out loud and covered her lips in shame.

"I do, occasionally Amane-san." He casually said and Misa thought he was simply insane.

"How does Ryuzaki-san stay awake?" She asked grabbing cheeks and pulling on them. "It must be all those sweets. They must keep Ryuzaki-san wide awake." Ryuzaki tried to say something but Misa's pulling on his cheeks made it rather difficult.

"Misa-san—" Misa ignored his protest now finding that she was entertaining herself by making Ryuzaki make interesting facial expressions for her. She pulled his lips out wide until there was a wide grin across his face, she could only imagine how it looked.

"Misa knows why Ryuzaki-san doesn't smile so much— it probably looks so perverted and scary."

His aura flared up then from blue to a flame red and Misa chuckled away as she could feel his glare a mile away.

"Amane-san…" He gritted out and she pulled his mouth to make a grumpy frown.

"Ryuzaki-san is very angry, grrr, angry face."

Oh how that glare how it made her smile, she never knew but his persistent glaring was only making her want to tease him more.

"Amane-san…" Misa chuckled, releasing her hands from his mouth and watching his cheeks snap back into place.

L groaned, his cheeks stinging now and Misa was just inches away from him giggling away. "I am not scary."

"Perverted then?" She inquired and he groaned again in response. Misa fanned him telling him to relax as she was only joking and he said something like some jokes can go only so far so in the end he managed to get an apology out of her. "Hey Ryuzaki-san," Misa suddenly called earning a yes from the detective in wonder. "Why is Ryuzaki-san helping Misa? Is Ryuzaki-san and Misa-Misa not technically _enemies_?"

"I do not know myself…Amane-san is my friend but also is one of my enemies. I should turn Amane-san in but I cannot bring myself to do so."

More silence followed that was until Misa finally broke it.

"Where is the trashcan again Ryuzaki-san?" Misa asked, grinning as she clenched one of her bloodied napkins.

"Here Amane-san, I will throw it away for you." Misa pulled away from him while sticking her tongue out.

"No way, Misa-Misa wants to shoot it!" The detective stared at her blankly. There was no way she was going to make it in with the way her vision was now. He figured he'd just cheer for falsely if she missed it and make her assume that she actually pulled it off.

"It's across the room Amane-san." L stated and grabbed her arm directing her where the trashcans location was. When he released Misa swallowed what little pride she had left and aimed it for what Ryuzaki showed her would be her victorious win. Surprisingly the napkin tapped against the side of the trashcan, rolled a bit on the edges before finally falling in.

L's eyes turned wide in astonishment as Misa begged for Ryuzaki to tell her what had conspired during that short time. "Amane-san made it." He plainly said still in utter shock while the girl squeaked out a cheer. "I do not believe it." He muttered as he placed his hands into his jean pockets still in awe.

"Misa-Misa is just awesome Ryuzaki-san." L had to sit down besides Misa to the left of her seeking a moment to actually try to grasp what had just happened.

"Apparently," He said and Misa nudged the detective who now rested to her left against the wall with a devious grin across her face. "What?"

"Ryuzaki-san it's your turn." Misa said picking up another bloodied napkin and waved it before Ryuzaki's face. "Go for it."

Ryuzaki eyed the paper. "Don't tell Misa-Misa that Ryuzaki-san is worried about getting a little bit of her blood on his hands!" The detective stayed silent at her request. "Ryuzaki-san is such a big baby." Misa commented casually throwing another paper and making it in once again.

It looked so easy when she did it but when L dared to try, the paper missed entirely bouncing against the tiled floor and rolled underneath the table. L sighed. "So did Ryuzaki-san make it?"

"No." He grumbled out and Misa patted his back, a large smile.

"See if Misa-Misa could do it so can—Wait Ryuzaki-san missed?" Ryuzaki head slumped and Misa saw his aura flicker into a green depression. "Geez Ryuzaki-san you must really suck if Misa can make it when she's blind."

His aura flickered red, she paled. "But—Misa could always teach him." His aura drifted back to green. "Oh come on Ryuzaki-san, Misa-Misa is a good teacher!" His aura continued to sink away into a darker shade of green. "Ryuzaki-san—" Misa whined out as she shook him. "Don't make Misa-Misa result to violence to have to wake Ryuzaki-san up! Ryuzaki-san…!"

In the end she managed to convince him to cheer up and she began teaching him different ways of how he can angle his arms to make a shot good. When it was his turn again he continued to miss, and as time passed by finally one rolled inside the trash can making him smile slightly.

"There I finally did it Amane-san, is that good enough for you?" When she didn't answer he turned his head to see the blonde snuggled up against his left arm sleeping away. Her soft breaths caused shivers down his spine. How he had not noticed it before -- he honestly didn't know perhaps he was so frustrated with the game he had lost track of what Misa was doing.

L checked the clock it was almost 2:00 am. It was getting fairly late, and gently he removed balancing her against the wall as he collected the missed pieces and the bundled leftovers and placed them into the trash. After that he washed his hands then very carefully picked her up into his arms to find that she weighed lighter than a feather which did not surprise him considering her agencies, "dieting plan."

He ended up bringing her back to her room where he had reached for the door and it seemed to open by itself for him which he too knew better and could only be the work of her "guardian." L didn't make any effort to contact the reluctant Shinigami because time was running short and people were soon to be waking up. Instead he just placed Misa back into her bed, and wrapped her in sheets.

Ryuzaki made motion to leave heading out of the room in silence, but as he reached the hallway to head back to his room finally the Shinigami made an appearance.

"I do not know what you have planned for Misa but know this, if you dare hurt her I will be swift to end you life." Before L could even comment the Shinigami's presence vanished leaving him to deal with this threatening statement on his own.

"I guess sleeping is out of the question," L muttered as he nibbled on his thumb heading towards the main room to continue on with his work. "Especially now with knowing that I could potentially die in my sleep thanks to an overprotective bodyguard…"

An image of Misa flashed through his mind then. It was her in a sorrowful expression as she turned to him crying.

_Ryuzaki-san is so different from Kira._

Then it quickly changed into a next image with a smile across her face with her eyes closed giggling softly.

_And that's why Misa-Misa likes him so much!_

L stopped and glanced back at Misa's door with a tiny smirk.

Perhaps he could make an exception this one time...

XXXX

_A/N - Tee-hee ! Another chapter done! I hope things are progressing well. I guess I'll find out. Let me know – one review will do! XD_


	8. Grey Far

_Hi again, I'm not dead – I explained why at the end why I've been slacking off – I'm just being a big crybaby over something going on – that's not much of a big deal so yeah… _

_Anyways hope you like the chapter it's more of a Light x Misa thing but fighting at the end and such. _

_Ah- next chapter will be better – promise._

XXXXXX

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, the story itself was inspired by an author here named, "Blind Justice," hence the name. The chapters are following a song by Laura Bailey which is the English opening for Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Eight: **Grey. Far

XXXXXXX

A dream, why couldn't it all have been a dream? The laughter, the smiling, the tears, and the way her heart pounded so furiously. Why in the world was it that her mind concentrated so much on Ryuzaki-san? Things like this shouldn't be happening and yet…They were.

Her hands she could see them in her hazy vision in fact blotches of sunlight entered her room from behind the blinds over her window insider her room. The colors, the ones she could see before – gone without a trace and Rem's figure hovered close by concerned by her lack of expression.

Her eyes darted over to the clock that rested besides her bed to see the time.

"It's 1:00 pm." Rem hastily replied and Misa sighed - she practically slept through the day and while she should be angry with herself, Misa finally felt relaxed – at peace. A laugh escaped her lips as she pulled the hand away and without taking Rem's hand got up on her own from her free trial period of living in the world which belonged to the angels above.

"It must be only at night," Misa muttered loudly as she finally gave Rem a stern look. "Rem's color is gone from Misa-Misa's eyes …How sad." The blonde shut her eyes with a sigh, and headed over to the bathroom. "Relax," Misa told Rem feeling her unwavering presence behind, "Misa can guide herself in mornings like this but it will just take her a few minutes longer than usual."

Rem had no choice but to listen to Misa's request and watched as the blonde entered the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "Isn't it funny?" Misa asked sounding bitter as she traced over the mirror with her fingertips where her eyes would be. "Misa can't see her eyes – they just look like empty black sockets in this mirror. It's scary because Misa looks almost like a walking corpse…Misa doesn't know what to do."

"Misa," Rem began but was interrupted by the sound of water running from the sink. Misa placed her hands under the water and then pressed it to her face as a way to awaken her from a dream that she had become so transfixed on. Misa turned the water off from the sink and looked back at Rem with water running down her face as well as hidden tears that could not be seen.

"Take me to Light-kun okay?"

It wasn't a hard task for Rem to perform either but Misa knew it wasn't going to be possible when everyone could see Rem about so she had to go on her own. Misa felt slightly bad for asking Rem of such things. It was almost hurtful words toward the Shinigami but then again Rem always said Shinigami's didn't have the ability to feel certain things so maybe Rem wouldn't even care in the end. Or maybe Misa was just in a deluded still, she really didn't know.

The others as expected were gathered like ants in the usual room where they did their investigations. Misa couldn't help but want to scorn them because they never did anything else these days. They always would work and work meant no fun, no play, and no excitement. L always told her that as much as he liked to relax and have the fun she offered to all the task force members – he couldn't come along. The answer was simple – he needed to find the 1st and the 2nd Kira.

Yet – he knew she was the 2nd Kira and still he was silent about it. She couldn't figure it out why Ryuzaki-san wasn't exploiting her but all she could think was that Ryuzaki-san was just plain stupid or at least Misa thought this way for the time being.

Light was probably sitting at his place next to L as they were looking up information for what would be hopefully a lead on Kira. However Misa knew by now the detectives gaze was trailed on Light without any doubt and hesitation on the matter. Poor Light it seemed as if he was the one who was left out of a loop now.

This wasn't the time to be laughing especially not at Light-kun of all people.

What was wrong with her?

Upon her entering the room a voice appeared one she had known all too well to be the ever idiotic Matsuda. He never ceased to drabble on about her modeling career and while she loved her profession she still wasn't fond of the idea of constantly going on about it.

"Oh hello to Matsu-san as well, um, how's it going?" Misa asked as Matsuda ran over to her with those strange sparkling eyes.

"Everything is going great so far Misa-Misa but now that you're here it just got even better!" He exclaimed in his fan-boy tone while grabbing her hands and smiling cheerfully. Misa's mouth twitched into a half hearted smile as she laughed at his antics.

Just like old times – it felt like she had never left the task force building. It was all so nostalgic.

"Misa why are you _still_ here?" Misa felt a trail of sweat roll down her head as Light got up from his chair and approached her seeking answers. She released her hands from Matsuda and turned to Light with a small blush on her face. "Shouldn't you have already headed home?"

Misa swallowed, this wasn't something she could tell Light easily. Sure she could say something like L forced her to stay but then he would question her way and be angry with her. Misa didn't want that, she didn't want to be yelled at again. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of a good excuse surprisingly it seemed like the detective wasn't coming to her aid this time. Misa frowned as she imagined that he was probably stuffing his face in right now to even care about such a serious situation anyways – so much for relying on a friend.

"Misa can't leave." Misa said reading herself for a sharp yell but instead was greeted with her complimentary threatening grip.

"What do you mean you can't Misa?" Misa winched at his tone and she was sure if it was night she would be staring at what would be a flame red aura ready to burn her if she dared to touch.

"Misa-Misa means that she—"

"Misa don't tell me this is another attempt to stay by my side?" Light asked suddenly and his grip seemed to lessen each second making Misa tilt her head in confusion.

"Eh—?" She said and Light shook his head sighing as he did so.

"I should have expected this." Light began while rubbing his forehead to make it seem like he was frustrated with Misa's antics. "Listen Misa I know you care about me but you're only going to get in the way by staying here."

For some reason Misa suddenly felt something snap inside of her and she wasn't sure why for this sudden hostility that shot out at Light-kun right after his words.

"Misa is going to be in the way?" She echoed with a snarl curling in her throat. Nothing in this world could make her more upset than hearing those words. When she thought L said those words she was furious but now with Light really saying Misa felt so pissed off. She practically shoved Light away from her in disgust. "Misa-Misa will not be in the way!" She froze thinking she would be hit or yelled at but Light-kun didn't do such things to her.

"Misa I only care about you and I don't want you to be hurt." His words they made her heart skip away happily but something nagging her in her head told her to not listen because it sounded so fake.

Light-kun smiles when he lies and right now he was _smiling _at her.

She didn't have to see it – her heart only quickened whenever she knew that smile ran across his lips so she knew, she knew right away – the truth in his words.

"Don't smile at Misa-Misa!" She yelled out so suddenly with tears threatening to fall. "Don't smile if Light-kun is going to lie to Misa-Misa." She said in a bare whisper before finding the courage to speak up once again, "Misa-Misa wants to remind Light-kun of what she did with Higuchi – how was that getting in the way? How? Misa-Misa has done everything for Light-kun even, even…!"

_Throw away half of her lifespan for him!_

A small hic escaped from Misa's lips and tears finally rolled down her cheeks. _Even throw away half of her lifespan for him… _To think Misa was at the point of regretting it all because of what she's done there would be things she wouldn't get to experience with a full life and she wouldn't even get to live a long life with Light-kun. She would die first, and have to wait for Light-kun but would he come searching for her when he passed? Or would he abandon her?

"Misa –"

"Don't touch Misa." She snapped and Misa even jerked her head away from Light-kun turning heel to leave. She didn't know where she was going at that point and Misa really didn't care as long as she managed to distance herself from Light because who knows what she would have said then. She almost wanted to cry out that he was Kira so she could make him pay for hurting her feelings. She was becoming so foolish…

XXX

Light blinked at Misa's sudden outburst – she didn't even stop when he called her name. What the hell was wrong with her today?

Ryuk chuckled not too far off and Light's gaze darkened at his words.

"_Don't look now Light-kun but everyone's eyes are on you. How do you intend on getting out of this little show Misa put on?_ " Light wanted to roll up his hands into a ball, and curse Misa's existence but he couldn't do such a thing – act calm – act slightly hurt by it – confused – be the victim. Light scratched the back of his head and laughed timidly as he turned back to face the others.

"I guess women are a lot more complicated than I anticipated." Light joked and soon the others joined in his laughter telling stories of their girlfriends and wife's complaining. Yes it appeared he had bounced back quite nicely.

"Light-kun," Light turned back to see L staring at him with that blank expression now biting a cookie in half as he swallowed it. "It was I who told Amane-san that she had to stay." Light's calm expression nearly cracked.

"_Oh man –"_Ryuk chuckled on, "_This is getting good."_

"What," Light asked pausing to try to swallow the yell in his tone, "why would you do that Ryuzaki? Don't tell me you suspect Misa of being a Kira still?" Light tried searching for answers looking for a wince or even a blink or something –anything that would give the detective's reasoning off but L's facial expression continued to mock him blank as ever.

"When I went to see Amane-san at the hospital—"

Everything seemed to become clear at that point from what Ryuzaki was saying. A venomous aura now slithering inside Light and it wanted nothing more than to strangle Misa for her possible potential betrayal regarding the already annoying detective. "Light-kun are you listening?" Light raised his eyes back on the detective to see in his right hand he now held a letter up by its corner. "What shall we do about Amane-san's potential death threatening letter?"

Light felt like he had been hit by a small rock on the head.

Light's mouth was agape – he didn't know what to say in response.

"So that's why Ryuzaki told Misa-san that we had a meeting!" Mogi cried out suddenly with a grand smile on his face making Light's eyebrow raise in confusion. "Because Ryuzaki wanted to handle Misa's stalker problem before continuing on with the Kira case, right?" Matsuda nodded as well.

"Yes I see Ryuzaki-san did this because he didn't want Misa's stalker potentially finding out our hideout and then exploiting it to Kira right?" Everyone's eyes were on L except Light who still was baffled by this new development.

"Not exactly," L replied, "because the person who wrote this letter has the same writing style as the person using," L paused pulling up the Death Note by his left hand and showing off. "this Death Note."

Light paled even more. There was no way that was possible because that was his Death Note and Light never wrote anything like that unless—unless it was a fake? Did L have someone copy his writing and make a faulty note? But why and for what purpose?

"But why is Kira targeting Amane-san?" Yagami Soichiro asked and Light-kun also was interested to hear L's little deduction. There was no way the detective could weasel his way out of the little hole he was creating for his soon to be grave.

"It seems that Kira loves her." L plainly finished and the sounds of 'eh?' rang out through the room. "In this letter Kira claims that he or she has possibly found out about her dating Yagami-kun and in doing so Kira is so furious that they threaten if she does not break up with Yagami-kun that Kira will therefore have no choice but to kill the both of them."

"WHAT?!" Soichiro roared, "That bastard!" L dropped the Death Note back on the desk and the letter on top of it then turned back to the cursing father of Yagami Light.

"While I myself find Kira's intentions are out of line and I didn't think Kira could become so possessive – I must say this might be the work of the 2nd Kira but these writing styles are identical so I can't put the 2nd Kira with these letters." L began to nibble on his thumb, "This is all very strange."

It wasn't strange at all to Light. This could only be done by Misa's hands. No wonder she got so angry because she had done something like this to cover them up. Stupid girl – but she was indeed useful.

"Well," Light spoke up, "Misa always did say she was devoted to Kira maybe because she's devoted to me now and lessened her interest on Kira - this attack was made."

"Good point Light." Mogi said. "That certainly must be the reason."

L continued to nibble on his finger as he watched the conversation blossom into a whole new twist.

"So that means…My son isn't Kira?"

L smiled; good as he was waiting to hear that. Funny how it took them a couple of minutes this time.

"Yes well by the looks of it I will have to say at last that Light-kun is not Kira."

"Does that mean my son is able to return to his studies?"

"Yes – Light-kun you may return back to school if that is what you wish school BUT Amane-san must stay here just in case any other letters come. That is all."

The task force members cheered and all congratulated Light for finally being cleared. Light didn't know what to do – he was practically beaming – Misa had really come through for him and sacrificed herself for his wishes. Light waved his goodbyes to the task force members and couldn't wait to see Misa – he would have to reward her for this little scenario. This was another win on his part.

It was a shame that no one took L's side about how Kira was Light but while he was disappointed he couldn't help but wonder if Misa would thank him for this action. His facial expression seemed to darken by the second while he did enjoy attention from time to time from the blonde – in truth he'd rather if she just not said a word to him about it.

XXX

Her room was a complete disaster thanks to her sudden raging hormones. If there had ever been a moment where Misa could say she was at her worst – this would be just the start of it. Misa had knocked over lamps, tore open pillows during her screams and now many feathers from those very pillows scattered amongst those floorboards in her room.

Even her own Shinigami didn't dare speak, didn't dare to intrude on Misa's fits because it was a warpath that was not to be passed. Misa did eventually simmer from her boiled attitude of ripping blankets off her bed and breaking glass mirrors in fact the blonde currently as sitting on top of her bed wrapped in a ball sobbing away like she had been wrongfully abused.

If it had not been for that knock on the door that snapped her silent the blonde probably would have sparked into another rage cycle probably to the point of accidently hurting herself in the process. The model wiped any tears away and dragged her suddenly heavily weighed torso over to the door with a slap-a-smile look ready to go.

Misa turned the knob, opening just a bit and upon seeing her devilishly handsome boyfriend – frowned because he was still _smiling._ She tried to shut him out but as his hands caught the door her heart picked up inside her chest as slowly the door was plied opened leaving her caught under his spell.

"Misa," He called and Misa knew in her heart that she wanted to bow down just at hearing him utter her name. It was almost like an addiction she just couldn't escape. She caught herself from resting a hand over his to beg for him to speak more wonderful words that could linger in her mind forever.

"Light just go—"

Her mouth let out a painful yelp when his right hand found its way to the back of her head yanking at her hair. She was ready to spill those tears she managed to hold back for the moments being but they never got the chance to fall when his lips forcefully connected onto hers.

The entire thing was alarming and Misa while stunned couldn't simply relax into the kiss. It didn't feel as right as what it used to before. She half struggled against him – the other half of her was melting away giving soft gasps in response to his sudden spark into a sexy mood swing. Misa's thoughts of what Rem would think or why this was happening was slipping into a hazy bliss.

_If only Ryuzaki—_

"_**Misa,"**_ Light called redirecting her attention away from such dangerous thoughts. Her smile managed to appear without hesitation this time.

"Yes Light-kun?" She replied completely aroused by his silky tone.

"I am proud of you for what you've done." He leaned into her pushing her back into the room and closing the door behind them as he continued kissing her roughly from lips to down her neck.

Light-kun liked that she destroyed her room? Did he like her like _this_ sort of thing?

Misa found herself smirking because she would destroy her room a thousand more times to earn this sort of reward each time around again. "And I've come to tell you something." Misa shut her eyes as another shivering kiss ran down her spine.

"Tell Misa," Misa begged underneath him as she found herself sprawled out on her bed with one of god's finest angels hovering above her. "Oh please Light-kun tell Misa-Misa!"

"You have really earned your place to becoming my future wife Misa." Light whispered, picking up a strand of Misa's hair and put it against his lips, kissing it before her very eyes.

"Light—"Misa breathed out overwhelmed in joy and the figure above her chuckled as he let that strand of hair fall away from his hands.

"Now Misa, L says he's going to separate us, but I won't let that happen and I doubt you will to right? You'll find a way to come back to me won't you?" Misa nodded away and Light smiled on. "That's my girl."

"Ah!" Misa exclaimed with a brightened red hue running across her face. He called her his girl and he said she was going to be his wife. How glorious!

"Now Misa I have one last request."

"Anything – anything!"

"Good—"She closed her eyes and puckered her lips ready for another kiss, but a paper was shoved into her face. Misa groaned when she opened her eyes and was snapped out of her fantasy when Light-kun's instructions began. He told her to kill the people whose names were on the list while he was gone because Light was positive L would have someone trailing after his every move for a "just in case," moment.

Misa was all fine and dandy with pleasing Light-kun anything to get him to shut up and kiss her again but instead once he finished he pulled away and proceeded to leave. Misa's expression went from pleased to flat out being lost because what just happened to all that good stuff?

"Did Misa do something wrong?" Misa asked out loud seeking answers and she sure did get them but from the least person she wanted to get those answers from.

"No Misa it is what I have been telling you for months now. Light only sees you to get what he wants and he'll do whatever means to make you comply. I honestly don't understand you humans at all."

At first the blonde was tempted to get up and pick up one of the torn pillows on the ground and throw it up at the Shinigami angrily but as time passed by Misa's frown appeared again.

Staring at the glazed roof of one's bedroom is never a fun thing to do but at least in Misa's mind she was able to go back and reassemble those shattered pieces in her brain that Light-kun managed to undone upon seeing her.

"Just what," Misa began as she sat up in her bed and tapped the paper Light-kun had given to her against her left palm. "Is Misa to Light-kun?" Misa already knew Rem's answer so before the Shinigami could give her another rant, Misa stood and quietly left the room to seek truth from her other friend because with that blue aura of his – Misa had somehow formed a makeshift friendship with that bastard detective known simply as L.

XXX

_A/N – Sorry for the super late post – I kind of got caught up in real life stuff. Thanks for the reviews and adds! I appreciate everything!_

_-Moonie  
_

_On other notes - if your curious __I might have to get an opperation and I just have been off-balance because of it. I just am scared of the what ifs - it doesn't go right. Silly right?_

_Anyways one review will do. Don't leave me!  
_


	9. From the

**Here we go again!**

**OOO**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Death Note. The Song is done by Laura Bailey – Fruits basket and the story is inspired by an author here named, "Blind Justice."_

**OOO**

**Chapter Nine:** From the

**OOO**

Misa was supposed to speak to Ryuzaki-san yesturday but she got scared and retreated back to her room and evaded anyone who dared to bother her by saying something the line of, "cramps." Yet today was another day and how Misa gathered the will to be here was beyond Misa's mind.

There was an extreme awkwardness in asking Ryuzaki for relationship advice because for all she knew he had been single his entire life because she couldn't picture anyone with someone so unique. All she had to do was knock but she just couldn't bring herself to even try to lift up her hand against his door. He would probably send her away for such trivial things anyways.

"Misa is such an idiot." She whispered under her breath with a sigh and turned to leave but the sounds of L's door creaking open brought her to a stop. She glanced back to see not the child like figure of Ryuzaki but an elder shadow that could only be Watari holding what appeared to be an emptied platter in his hands.

"Good morning Amane-san, I did not expect to see Amane-san here of all places."

"Well actually Misa-Misa came to ask Ryuzaki—"

"If you are seeking Yagami-kun he won't be around till later on as he returned home for the time being." Misa blinked in disbelief that L actually let Light go somewhere alone. "In fact L has dropped suspicions of Yagami-kun being Kira."

Misa's jaw dropped as Watari calmly bid her farewell with the platter leaving her to progress this newly given information. She pushed open Ryuzaki's door instantly letting her presence known to the blurred detective stacking sketchy blocks on top of his coffee table. "Is Ryuzaki-san really that stupid?" Misa shouted unable to contain herself as she stomped over to the detective who simply stared up at her blankly.

"What have I done this time?" He asked innocently avoiding the topic all together and she well she felt stumped. Why in the world did she come in here? Wasn't she supposed to be happy that L let Light-kun go? Misa's brows furrowed and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki-san has not done anything wrong." Misa gritted out because of this sudden overwhelming rage bubbling inside her. She expected him to give one of his sly remarks but he simply hummed and knocked over his tower he was creating.

"Did you sleep well last night?" A question mark appeared over her head and her anger subsided for just a moment at the sudden curve ball he hit her.

"It was…"She paused remembering Light-kun's false affection. "Not the way she would have wanted it to be."

"What?" He asked abruptly sounding a bit surprised. Misa grabbed her arm and closed her eyes distancing herself away from L. "Did Light-kun not come to see you?" Misa's brow rose significantly at this.

"He did…"She trailed off cautiously, "yet how does Ryuzaki-san know that?" Ryuzaki fell silent then. "Don't tell Misa Ryuzaki-san has cameras in her room too?!" She shouted pulling herself into a hug somewhat already traumatized by Ryuzaki's stalker-like behavior.

"No." He quickly answered calming some of her building nerves.

"Then how?" She pressed on a bit annoyed. "How did Ryuzaki-san know?_ Unless it was Ryuzaki-san who_…?" Misa asked upon remembering Light-kun's strange behavior last night how he congratulated her on doing something she hadn't done.

"This was going to be evidence for me to see that Light-kun is indeed Kira." Misa swallowed heavily at hearing this and she found herself staggering back into a wall feeling cornered.

"_Misa really is a tool._" Misa whispered under her breath as she rubbed her forehead unfortunately for her L heard her. His gaze snapped on her instantly upon hearing it too.

"Misa-san is Misa-san." He replied and she shook her head in disagreement.

"Ryuzaki-san never intended to be Misa-Misa's friend, did he? Ryuzaki-san thinks of Misa just as much as a tool to use like Kira does! Misa is nothing!" She yelled and squeaked a yelp when Ryuzaki stood up and grabbed a hold onto her flaring arms. "Let me go Ryuzaki-san! Misa-MiSA does not want to hear anymore of Ryuzaki-san's lies as Ryuzaki-san is just as much as Misa's enemy as anyone else is!"

"Amane-san hold still." Ryuzaki commanded tightening his grip but not enough to intentionally hurt her – just to get her to stop her emotional outburst. Misa quieted down instantly, she didn't like hearing Ryuzaki so angry it frightened her and she almost though he would strangle her the way Light did. "Now listen very carefully. It is true that I used Amane-san during such situations to get the information that I needed—" He blocked her attempt to nail him in the place where it hurts the most and restrained her by placing her hands over her head with one hand and his other hand around her waist to keep her still. "But I do want to tell Amane-san that I sincerely do care for Amane-san as a friend."

"Then let Misa go!" Misa cried out and to her surprise he did backing away from her. She puffed out her cheeks and turned to run out of the room but a hand around her waist didn't let her go very far. "Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out in frustration as she continued to squirm in his grip.

"Amane-san and I both know that her relationship with Kira is very dangerous." Misa tensed. "Amane-san does not have to feel scared if Amane-san works with me in stopping Kira."

"And then what? Will Ryuzaki-san put Misa-san in jail once he's done using her as his tool?"

"Amane-san has never been a tool to me! I just wanted to protect Amane-san as a friend would do for anyone."Misa stiffened under his hold. "It is true that Amane-sans made bad decisions but everyone has a chance to change, even you, Amane-san." His hands slid away from her and he watched as she fell to her knees sobbing. L let out a long sigh as he moved over to her side and crouched down besides her.

"Why does Ryuzaki-san need Misa's help anyways? He already knows who Kira is."

"If I confront Light-kun now Amane-san will be put into grave danger considering the situation. I need to find some sort of leverage that I can work with to put Light-kun in prison without exposing the fact that Amane-san helped me."

Misa bit her lip she had no idea what to do now. Just by talking to L she was betraying her Light-kun. Light-kun wouldn't accept her back if he discovered her friendship towards L and at this point she couldn't use anything against L because if she tried to use her eyes she'd only be put into a lot of pain.

She was practically useless as the 2nd Kira. All she could do was write names for Light-kun and she didn't even know if that would be enough to fulfill his needs. Not anymore anyways. She couldn't trust anyone. Misa was lost. "I promise to keep you out of harm's way."

_I promise to make you the queen of the new world with me._

"Promises don't make Misa trust Ryuzaki-san anymore than anyone else." Misa spat out, "How can she trust Ryuzaki-san and don't say because Ryuzaki-san is her friend. Kira said the same to her and look where that's gotten her!"

Misa rose up and headed toward the window to take a breather however L followed her. "Misa's starting to wonder if she can trust anyone at this—"

"…L." Misa's mouth clamped shut and she whipped around completely to see how utterly close L had become. A faint blush spread on her cheeks.

"What…?" She dared to asked and L nibbled on his thumb – somewhat closing his distance – their faces nearly touching. She could feel his breathe on her lips and she shut her eyes, growing hotter and hotter by the second.

"My name is L…L, Lawliet." He replied and used hand to bring hers to his mouth so he may gently kiss it. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Amane-san."

She really didn't know what to say as her vocal cords ceased functioning. Surely L was joking – he would not just give out his name to her of all people especially when knowing that she was the second Kira. There was no freaking way. Yes this was totally a joke even she was even giggling now.

"This must be a joke." She snickered out while tapping on L's shoulder to give him a way-to-go thing as she pushed him away from her. Misa held her heart as she chuckled on ridding herself of the butterflies in her stomach. "Ryuzaki-san a-almost had Misa-Misa there for a second. She thought that she would be the one to get a heart attack. Isn't that funny?"

"Amane-san I _am_ serious." Misa swallowed, but none the less waved off L.

"No because Ryuzaki-san is clearly not serious." Misa countered in firm disbelief.

"How so?" He asked and Misa crossed her hands over her chest. Why was he fighting her on such a silly thing?

"Why would Ryuzaki-san as L tell Misa-Misa as the 2nd Kira his real name? Misa could choose to have Ryuzaki-san dead right this very second for Kira's sake so thus Misa plainly knows that Ryuzaki-san is joking."

"What if I trusted Amane-san to such an extent that I knew she would not expose my identity?"

Silence flooded the room then, and Misa raised her left hand to her mouth and began chewing on it. She could feel L's stare on her as she continued her laughter but it slowed as time passed on.

"Then Ryuzaki-san is very stupid because Misa is going to stomp over to Ryuzaki-san's meeting room and tell everyone his real name." She expected him to react then – but nothing not a word. "See Misa knew Ryuzaki-san was lying he obviously doesn't care what Misa does."

"I never stated that." She nearly jumped. "I just do not believe that Amane-san would do such a thing."

"And why not?" Misa practically screamed.

"Because I trust her." Misa groaned, and found it unbearable to be around Ryuzaki anymore.

"That's a mistake!" She cried out as she headed off to leave with a slam as she exited.

**OOO**

Oh how she was so furious with him! How could Ryuzaki do such a thing to her? He better wish he was joking because she would tell everyone and she meant it. She would tell Light-kun and watch him die because that's what he deserves for sticking his nose in her relationship! Yeah take that L Lawliet or whatever his truly name was.

The first person she located was Aizawa; his afro was clearly a target to be picked out amongst the others. He was calmly reading the morning newspaper and when he heard her stomping about he lowered it and greeted her calmly. Aizawa wasn't a fool – he was a married man and the look on Misa's face could kill. He wondered if it had something to do with L putting her under surveillance away from Light.

"Sorry Misa." Aizawa began ruffling the paper back up to try to dodge the bullet, "It was L's choice to keep you here not mine." Misa simply twitched, that's not what she was going to tell him. She grabbed the newspaper and ripped half of it apart until he had no choice but to look at her.

"Now listen carefully to Misa-Misa! She_ knows_ something that she thinks Aizawa-san would just _love_ to hear."

_**Oh boy. **_Aizawa thought with a groan knowing well that women's gossiping skills meant dangerous things were up and about.

"Alright Misa let's hear it." Aizawa said, setting what was left of his paper on the table and laid back into the sofa ready for another painful rant that he usually experienced before with his wife. He wondered if it was going to be about nails, clothing, or about some random person insulting Misa. Anything silly was considered important to women. However they just didn't understand that half of those things that women adored Men found it all pretty boring – at least to Aizawa.

"Well she happens to know what Ryuzaki-san's real name is!" Aizawa raised a brow with peaked interest.

"How'd you figure that one out Misa? We've been taking bets on what his name's been for awhile now." Aizawa said as this could be his lucky day of earning an extra dollar in his pocket.

"Well Ryuzaki-san t-told Misa-Misa!" Misa blurted out excitingly and she was only met with a blank expression – one she knew all too well. "Misa-Misa is serious!" Aizawa chuckled, such a silly girl Misa was, she reminded him of his daughter always telling these bizarre stories that weren't true. The task force member resisted rolling his eyes as he stretched his arms back behind his neck using them as a pillow for his head.

"Now now there's no reason to get so upset Misa it's just something like this is hard to believe."

"Start believing in Misa-Misa because Ryuzaki-san's real name is—"Her voice caught when an image of Ryuzaki appeared in her head.

"_I promise to keep Amane-san's secret safe."_

"Well…?" Aizawa dragged on and Misa's mouth clamped shut as she held her eyes shut in utter disbelief with a roll of sweat rolling down her face.

Ryuzaki was right she couldn't say it. It was mostly guilt holding her back because he didn't tell anyone of the task force members or Light that she was blind. A secret that would be the end of her life – just like his secret would end his.

"That blackmailing bastard." Misa cursed under her breath. It was all clear as day now. He didn't trust her at all and this was all a rouse just like anything else Ryuzaki did for her. He just used her weakness…He never wanted to be friends…

Aizawa watched Misa's head lower and her bangs dropped over her expression. "Hey—are you okay?" Misa's head lifted almost instantly and her eyes were bright with a smile plastered on her face.

"Mhm, Misa- Misa realizes that Hideki Ryuuga can't be Ryuzaki-san's real name. She was just being silly after all." Misa giggled with hidden tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh well, I could have told you that one Misa." Aizawa yawned out tiredly, "I think it's time to get some morning coffee – don't you agree Misa?" Misa's mouth cracked and another forced laugh escaped from her.

"Sorry Misa-Misa doesn't drink coffee." Aizawa scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh that's right, still a kid, sorry about that. Anyways it was nice chatting with you Misa." Misa nodded in agreement as Aizawa gathered the torn newspaper and finally stood up, leaving her to her dreading thoughts.

The young model let her frown appear as she that footsteps drifted away yet at the same time, she did not loosen herself out completely.

"Misa knows Ryuzaki-san is there. She felt Ryuzaki-san's gaze as she was about to expose his secret." Misa muttered and sure enough the detective's voice lingered in the air once more.

"I was merely observing the situation Amane-san." Misa's lip curled in disgust as she glanced back to see him standing there, slanted form with his hands in his pockets, and toes wiggling about.

"More like Ryuzaki-san was prepared to step in if she muttered a single syllable of Ryuzaki-san's real name." L shook his head, his feet no longer giving any movement as he stilled himself to explain his reason for following her as he did.

"Amane-san is over thinking things just as like I said before I trust Amane-san not to tell anyone my secret."

"It's not fair when Ryuzaki-san uses blackmail against her!" Misa shouted grabbing hold of one of the sofa's pillows and hugging it close.

"I never said—"L was cut off when the pillow impacted his face.

"Ryuzaki-san is a broken record! All he claims is he didn't mean for this to happen but Misa knows Ryuzaki-san is nothing more than a big jerk!" L retrieved the pillow on the ground and sighed.

"I would not have used Amane-san's weakness to defend my own."

"Like hell!" She replied and tore another sofa cushion off and whacked Ryuzaki's back with it, he almost doubled over, but managed to find his footing. He dropped the pillow and blocked another swing from her new cushion weapon.

"I really wouldn't." Misa raised the pillow over her head preparing to strike Ryuzaki and he was ready to stop it. Her eyes shone hatred and his were calm like always never giving a single hint of anger. Misa frowned dropping the pillow. "Ryuzaki-san is an idiot to trust Misa."

The detective merely smiled and she grumbled as she retrieved the fallen cushion and set it back on the sofa. L's hands snaked behind her and dropped the other pillow back on the sofa. She now rested against his stomach and his hands not on her side but rather on the edge of the sofa chair.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Amane-san." L gently said against her ear as he pulled away leaving the blonde to fluster at such actions.

"Ryuzaki-san won't be thinking that way when he's dead." She managed to say, pushing past him but he caught her right arm still. "_What_ now?"

"Is Amane-san really okay to be walking around alone like this?" Misa felt a twitch of annoyance rip through her as she grabbed his collar with her freed left hand.

"Misa isn't challenged Ryuzaki." She gritted out, "Things are blurry but Misa can see just fine."

"Well at least accompany me to have some breakfast."

"Misa doesn't want Ryuzaki-san's sweets as they will just make her fat." She replied and dropped him as she prepped to squirm away but his grip ever firm.

"Sorry Amane-san I happened to see on the way that Amane-san tripped twice. It's either that Amane-san comes with me or," He paused digging into pockets and pulling up a pair of handcuffs by his left index finger and thumb. "I make her."

Misa blinked once, twice, and then three times as she tried to figure out what was in his hands. "An accessory Light-kun hated to be attached to." Realization sunk in soon after. He was going to chain her too him. Perverted no good bastard! Her eye twitched slightly.

"Does Misa-Misa really have a choice?" The detective shook his head no and Misa groaned inwardly.

"For a friend Ryuzaki-san can be such a jerk. Misa-Misa really hates him sometimes." Misa pouted as Ryuzaki-san took her hand and hand and lead her down the halls with only but an apologetic smile written across his face.

**OOO**

_A/N – I feel bad for Misa not only is she going to have some major trust issues to work out but with all the good things that Ryuzaki-san has done for her will she really turn to Light-kun and squeal. _

_If not, I wonder how I should make her dodge the bullet with Light. I already have the next chapter planned out – now I just have to push myself to write it._

_Oh and everything worked out – Me just dramatized. Crud, now I'm doing the 3rd person too. Curse you Misa-Misa!_


	10. Sunny Days

_Hello here's another chapter since I got reviews! This gives me hope for a new day LOL. Thank you for reading! –Bow-_

_This chapter is bonding time with Rem and Ryuzaki – it's unlikely but it's bound to happen if this will ever end L x Misa! _

_**OoOo**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note – the story itself was inspired by an author named, 'Blind Justice,' and the chapters follow Laura Baileys version of the Fruit Basket Opening song in English.**_

**OoOo**

**Chapter Ten: **Sunny Days

**OoOo**

"Want some bread Amane-san?" Matsuda offered as he sat across the table from her. Misa gave him a sour look; she hadn't touched her eggs and refused to do so as long as L was besides her. Although the boy promised to leave her alone after dragging her here – he was still nearby and that alone was enough to make her fume.

That stupid spiky blurry black haired boy and his strange way of sitting – she hated him to no end. Sure they were friends and even friends have their ups and downs and right now their growing relationship had hit its lowest point ever. "Have something on your mind Misa-Misa?" Matsuda questioned innocently as he caught her stare that was pin-pointed on L.

Misa blinked in surprise and quickly drove her eyes away from L.

"Misa is just simply annoyed." Misa snapped as she picked up her fork and then brought her glare back on L as she stabbed the scrambled egg and drove it into her mouth clamping down on it roughly before swallowing it. Misa patted her lips with a napkin grinning devilishly. "Very much so at Misa's current position and Misa-Misa wonders when she can be with her precious Light-kun again." Matsuda's eyes were slightly widened; Misa was killing her poor meal more than she needed to and Matsuda couldn't help what thoughts were going on in Ryuzaki's mind because he still had not said a single word since his arrival.

"I know how much it pains you to be away from my son Amane-san," Soichiro began as he placed his omelets down on the table and pulled out a chair to the left of Misa to begin eating. "But I ask you to be strong just as we d. After all the task force members choose to leave behind their families each day in order to keep everyone else in this town safe and while we miss them dearly, we must go on." Misa sighed… Again with the inspirational speech from Light's father. It seemed like whenever Light's father decided to talk a series of applauding always followed along with L's nod in agreement.

_And it was always the same boring routine. Now was her part in this play. Misa would smile, wide, and gracefully than clap excitingly to thank Light's father for such a wonderful speech._

"Oh yay, Misa-Misa can tell why Light-kun is so wonderful when his father is so inspiring." Soichiro smiled bashfully and rubbed his neck.

"Well you know what they say like father, like son." He commented proudly only to receive another bundle of applauding and laughter from his fellow co-workers and Misa alike.

_Same script, same atmosphere, just missing that witty reply…_

_Misa-Misa misses Light-kun very much so._

**OoOo**

**-Earlier-**

"_**Amane-san," **__Misa glanced at L's silhouette, his hand now gripped tightly around hers on their way to the kitchen. His voice demanded her attention and he had it willingly. __**"After Amane-san eats I need to speak to Amane-san about the Death Note."**_

_Misa shifted uncomfortably but nodded still. This was going to happen sooner or later – why bother trying to hide it now? Yet how was she going approach the subject was a whole other story. _

**OoOo**

Misa's gaze fell on L again and he simply chose to ignore it by slipping one of his sugar sweets into his mouth – she frowned cursing at his idiocy. How was it he could sit there without any worry with her, the second Kira close at side ever willing to strike him down if it meant earning an extra kiss goodnight kiss from her precious Light-kun?

"_I trust her." _

_Stupid, perverted, idiot, that clearly wants to die._

"Uh Misa-Misa are you really alright?" Matsuda called with wavering hands trying urgently to gain her attention once more. She hadn't even been aware that she had dropped her fork and grabbed the knife instead and stabbed it into her plate so hard that it was beginning to slightly crack onto the applied pressure.

Her head was throbbing madly at this point for some unknown reason and Misa could only act on this pain. So she quickly bolted out of the chair while throwing down the knife letting it roll across the table with no care in the world that it brought all the eyes in the room on her except for the one she wanted attention from the most. She had no idea what went came over her when she snagged L by the shirt and pulled his silent mug over to her enraged one. The words, 'Look at me,' heavily influenced on her throat died out when his darkened gaze finally met her own and the realization dawned on her that again she managed to lose whatever composure she tried to keep at bay all her life as a model.

Was this the hatred that Light-kun felt whenever L decided to ignore him? Was this the same color of madness that swirled between the two? One red – herself the now sought to be villainous in her mind and then Ryuzaki that flaming cool blue shade – one that could only be the hero in every tale. It was almost intoxicating to the point she was ready to faint and yet here L was so still as if none of her actions bothered him in the slightest. As if he was anticipating her every move like a mind reader and Misa wondered how he managed to not show the least bit resentful towards her? Was it truly this faulty trust he planted on that kept him from acting against her whims? Misa honestly didn't know but her heart ached painfully across her chest and a sudden awkwardness set into the already stilled room.

How was Misa going to escape this now? If only she hadn't lost her temper than she wouldn't have to worry about such a thing especially the fact with all of them staring at her like _**this?!**_

Luckily a light appeared over her head – yes of course! Misa might not have been the smartest tool in the shed but she knew her way around getting out of sticky situations. Not only a model but a pro actor in the making and soon all would see her raising potential.

"P-Pervert—"Misa managed to say while licking her lips trying to calm the nerves of her shaking body. "Ryuzaki-san is a pervert!"

Each task force member's face in the room now was utterly blank as to say they were unsure of what conspired between both parties. "Ryuzaki-san touched Misa-Misa's bottom!" She chirped on trying to wave off those sudden suspicious glares from her and rather wrongly toward the detective who was simply trying to enjoy his meal. "This is why Ryuzaki-san keeps Misa-Misa against her will away from Light-kun because he wants to do bad things to her!"

L frowned slightly at hearing this included too when he felt everyone's suspicious gazes and heard Matsuda's little scowl on how he should learn to behave himself in front of a lady. Even though while he most certainly did want to do a couple bad things to Amane Misa… L really hadn't let his hand once slide across her rear…Well there was that _one _time when he first met her but that was strictly him doing his _**job**_ as a detective. It was his the only way to get her cell-phone after all.

"I assure you all I did no such thing to Amane-san." L told the others and was immediately countered by a loud cry from Misa insisting that he was a liar. In fact she even burst into tears whining about how much she wanted Light-kun here to protect her from perverts mainly him and L could only stare at her knowingly waiting for her to drop whatever ruse she was plotting against him. "Amane-san _**must**_ be greatly mistaken. Perhaps Amane-san sat incorrectly in her chair."

A throb appeared over her head – he just basically called her stupid and to make things worst those eyes were back on her almost laughing away at her foolishness. Another 500 points to team L and once again zero, zilch, zip to team Kira's attempts to make a hasty comeback. How utterly embarrassing.

"Yes," She gritted out, "perhaps Misa-Misa was mistaken after all. Misa-Misa apologizes to Ryuzaki-san." Misa replied with lingering venom in her tone. She was no fool. Although she really didn't need to be angry – it was her fault after all. She was just pissed at L because she still had the idea in her mind that L was planning to blackmail her at some point.

Sure L did say he wasn't going to expose her but Misa long resentment for the boy always came ahead of any logic when her mind was on Light-kun. Misa wanted nothing more than to protect Light-kun considering he was in grave danger. L already knew his secret and Light-kun had no idea and slowly Light-kun's plans would surely go into ruin because of this and half of this was her fault as well. If only she had been more careful – none of this would have happened.

As the second Kira – Misa should be doing something because L was her enemy and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop L. Why? Simply because of the fact that he declared himself as her friend – it was silly— she knew more than anyone else.

Misa was one to never need any friends before as she had Rem but now after getting a taste of what it's like to truly have someone at her side was something that Misa's mind inside refused to let go of. It angered her to no end and Misa was about to go prove her mind wrong. She didn't need a friend, she needed her Light-kun back. "Misa feels ill." She blurted out holding her stomach, "Misa-Misa is having cramps and needs to go get Midol."

It was another lame excuse and one she had been using since yesterday but it would work to her advantage. They would let her slide away because no man wanted to deal with an over-emotional female pmsing. She turned heel and as expected no one objected to it because they were simply afraid to face a woman's wrath on her cycle.

**OoOo**

Once Misa was down the hall and far away from earshot Aizawa decided to place a well deserved pun in to clear the awkward silence Misa had managed to cause.

"I guess that would explain Amane-san's sudden bitchy attitude today." Aizawa snickered and the others decided to join in on a good laugh while Matsuda commented on how that was such a mean thing to say since Misa was now missing her beloved Light-kun to be at her side in such dire times.

Aizawa than simply moved over to Matsuda's side and slapped his back roughly. "Lighten up Matsuda! Be—sides one day you'll have a wife of your own and when she gets pregnant she's going to be ten times worse than Misa-Misa is during her period." Matsuda cringed at the thought.

"Remind me to never have kids' chief." Matsuda said with a roll of sweat sliding down his face.

"This is all the more reason for you to stay away from my daughter Matsuda." Soichiro replied remembering his wife complaints about wanting to have grandchildren as soon as possible. Matsuda sulked.

"But w-w-why would you say that chief? Did Sayu-san say something about wanting to have kids with me chief?" Matsuda asked pointing to himself with a blush across his face.

"Of course not and Matsuda… Your way too old to be dating my daughter and if I ever see you try to hook up with my little princess, I'll make sure to give you a good beating." Soichiro replied and Matsuda closed his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"Ah an over protective father—understood chief I won't try anything..." The rest of the gang laughed at his sulking form. Matsuda however shook his head and was prepared for the ultimate comeback. "But I'm sure Ryuzaki-san agrees with me that love can blossom despite age difference right?" Matsuda's eyes shot to where the detective was sitting only to find an empty chair. "Eh," Matsuda blinked as he looked around the room, "where in the world did Ryuzaki-san go?"

"Don't think too much of it Matsuda after all L is a pretty busy guy." Aizawa said patting his partner's shoulder before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. "Unlike you who stashes Misa-Misa swimsuit magazines in his personal folder."

Matsuda flushed in embarrassment. Damn it, how did Aizawa manage to find his secret stash? "Those were just something I confiscated from a group of teens on my way over to work this morning."

"I somehow greatly doubt that." Aizawa teased on despite Matsuda's attempts to deny.

"**Hey," **Both Aizawa and Matsuda stopped their actions as did the other two task force members when Ide suddenly spoke out. It was not common for the smoker to speak after all. "Don't you all find it pretty weird that L disappeared after Misa-Misa left?"

The task force members exchanged glances.

"Not really…" Matsuda began, "After all L always leaves when we start fooling around like this."

"Yes this is true for L to do such things but may I ask why you would think this is weird Ide?" Chief Soichiro asked and the man shook his head.

"I would suspect that you of all people would understand my reasoning chief. I just find it strange that Misa would act like that over something so little."

"For Misa to react like that is something quite common believe me and I for one know firsthand in these kinds of situations." Aizawa replied laughing as his wife reappeared in the back of his mind. "Even the slightest ass-touching-joke earned me a red mark across the face especially if there was company around."

"You're not the only one." Soichiro added remembering his wife's snaps as well when she was pregnant with his son.

"This is the life of the married man chief." Aizawa chuckled raising his glass and the chief raised his own cup to meet that bitter celebration.

"I'm serious you two." Ide announced interrupting the toast. "This is exactly why I didn't join up with you guys from the beginning. I knew this L guy was going to be trouble." Aizawa put his cup on the table sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're really not going to let this one go are you?" Ide gave Aizawa a questionable look.

"Of course not?! Why are all of you so calm about this?"

"Well unlike you we've been here to see Ryuzaki-san's antics before so this really isn't a big deal – perhaps your just over thinking it." Matsuda replied waving off Ide's steam.

"You mean to tell me none of you find it strange that after capturing Kira or Higuchi that somehow, mysteriously may I add, that a new Kira and or stalker appears out of the blue and somehow has developed feelings for Misa over such a short time? How is that possible? How does any of this make sense? How?!"

Silence fell over the room as they really had no idea how the answer Ide's questions because they themselves too often wondered it as well. It all seemed pretty unconvincing at first but then again L never led lied to them before if it was about something so dangerous so why would they stop believing in his motives now?

"In any case it still might just be Higuchi in the work as we speak after all he was quite the pervert from Misa-Misa's tales. I heard he almost groped her at seeing her in that nurses outfit." Matsuda snickered.

Ide rubbed his forehead because if that was the case why weren't they investigating Higuchi to make sure he hadn't escaped from prison or something? Perhaps he shouldn't have left these guys from the start and to think he always thought he'd be the one to die first when he smoked as much as he did.

"Let's send someone to investigate at least in fact I'll nominate myself and Aizawa will come with me as well."

_Because he's the only real person I trust in this team. _

Aizawa nodded in understanding at this and asked the chief to put his plate in the sink for him. The chief agreed but merely handed Matsuda Aizawa's plates as well as Misa's, L's, and his own. Matsuda groaned wobbling out of the room making sure that nothing would fall after all he had no idea how much this silverware had cost.

"I will look up Higuchi's files and make sure there isn't anyone we missed that might have been in cahoots with Higuchi's plans for Misa." Soichiro said and then turned to Mogi to give another command. "Mogi you stay here and make sure Misa doesn't leave unless Ryuzaki tells you otherwise, is that clear?" Mogi saluted, "Also do try to keep Matsuda from doing anything reckless again." Mogi snickered but nodded again and the task force team broke away – each of them trying to make sure that no harm would come to the ones they loved.

**OoOo **

When Rem heard the slam following Misa's door closing, she couldn't help but wonder what had troubled the young girl today. Humans were quite the emotional ones especially Misa and there was no doubt in Rem's mind that Misa would tear apart her newly cleaned room once again.

Surprisingly instead of going for the pillows like Misa always did she headed into her drawer and started to throw out clothing from inside. In fact it appeared the blonde was searching for something desperately. Rem floated down to her master's side dodging tossed aside clothing and tried to help Misa through another mood swing.

"Misa is there something that you need?" The blonde ignored Rem however and continued to glide her hands inside the drawer searching for the little black notebook with growing frustration. "Misa what is it? Has that boy done something to you?"

"More than Rem could ever know." Misa grumbled as she pulled away from the drawer and kicked it shut with her right heel. Misa arms were crossed now over her chest as she tapped her right foot in deep thought.

"Do you want me to rid you of Ryuzaki-san's presence Misa?" Rem asked reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a smaller version of Light's Death Note. Rem always carried it with her just in came Misa ever decided to eliminate Light – a task Rem would just love to attend to.

"No," Misa replied quickly while shaking her head. Rem closed the book with a sigh. "That is something Misa wants to do herself." Rem was disappointed at hearing this – apparently Misa would never learn the consequences of her decisions.

"I thought I told you Misa that you could not use your eyes for such things in your current state anymore Misa. Does it not give you an unnecessary excess amount of pain just by trying to see other people's true names?"

"It does." Misa whispered once being reminded of the painful memory of when she first tried to see by using the eyes. The pain, the suffering, Misa swore to never try it again after that ordeal.

Rem scoffed loudly and Misa could not help but to smile as she knew well that Rem had already begun to settle back into the motherly roles that she had become over that last years. The blonde approached Rem and laid a gentle hand on the bony arm of her soul-bounded guardian. "Relax Rem Misa-Misa did not disobey Rem's command as Misa-Misa knows to listen once every blue moon."

The Shinigami gave Misa an odd look clearly not understanding Misa's meaning since Rem had never heard the connotation before and was pretty positive there was no blue moon about in any part of this world and Misa couldn't help but chuckle at Rem's ignorance. It was simply another thing Misa would have to teach Rem as time grew by. Misa hoped she would never see the day when the two would finally depart. "It's just Ryuzaki-san told Misa his real name."

"The way Light always struggled with him on certain points I figured that Ryuzaki was a genius now but he seems more like an idiot than ever before." Misa nodded as she continued her search by looking under her mattress. Why did everything always go missing when she needed them the most? "Are you positive it's his real name Misa?" Misa pushed up her bangs trying to feel for the black book but it was truly gone. The model glanced back at Rem's burry figure.

"Ryuzaki-san claims he trusts Misa." Misa said dully, and hit her left palm against her mattress. "And Misa thinks that it was so stupid for him to do that! STUPID!" Misa shouted. "Ryuzaki-san's lucky Misa-Misa can't find Light-kun's Death Note because Ryuzaki-san would be _so_ dead!"

"Misa I have Light's Death Note." Rem replied calmly and Misa slapped her forehead. Oh now she remembers that! Rem twisted her right hand around and pop it appeared out of thin air and was now grasped by Rem's left hand. She held it out before Misa.

Misa smiled – Rem always had a way of cheering her up. Misa got up from her spot and reached up to grab the Death Note only to have it pulled away from her and out of sight. A question mark appeared over her head and Rem's face ever emotionless. "Are you sure you want to do this though?"

"…What?" Was the only thing Misa could muster out and the Shinigami glanced away with hidden thoughts that would never be revealed.

"I just want to see you happy Misa." Misa blinked at Rem's words they hurt a lot. Why though? Misa was perfectly happy as she had Light and that's all she needed – really.

"Misa- Misa _is_ happy Rem." Misa stated firmly and demanded silently for the notebook back. Rem never pulled this kind of stunt before and frankly Misa wasn't too pleased either. In fact Misa would have thought that Rem would have been on her side about this.

"Misa it's not good to lie to yourself, it's unhealthy. You know I disapprove of your relationship with Light because I am here to make you happy and I can see Light doesn't fulfill that task but you were smiling Misa…"

"Of course Misa was smiling! Misa-Misa was with her precious Light-kun!"

"Misa that's not the smile I was talking about – those smiles are false and you know it." Misa swallowed roughly so what if she had to force a couple of times when Light-kun was being a jerk but he made her happy in the end… Didn't he? Didn't he…? Misa drove her eyes to the ground, hands balled, why was Rem doing this? "I just want to see you happy Misa."

"But Misa-Misa_ is_ happy—"

"When you are with Ryuzaki."

"…This will make me happy." Misa replied avoiding that conclusion all together. She did not even want to consider about thinking of such things. There was no way she was happier with Ryuzaki-san more than she was with Light-kun, there was just no way.

Rem had no choice but to obey, Misa was always stubborn, and could never be changed. Once she wanted something – it would be done that way. In the end Rem knew this would bring Misa sadness, she had sensed it and seen it when she first met Yagami Light. Rem wasn't easily fooled by his charms and it made her annoyed that Misa would not come to see this truth as well.

_Finally _– Misa laughed – the Death Note was back in her hands again and now all she needed was a pen so she could write down the name that was of L Lawliet.

The model was quick to send Rem away from her sights as she didn't want any more intrusions while she made the transaction of ending L's long pitiful life. It was only a shame that she would not get to see the horror on his face once realizing his trust was betrayed. Misa pulled out her computer chair and sat down on it with a satisfied smirk across her face.

This whole thing had her laughing now more than ever before. Misa could barely open the book because she was laughing so hard and it even got to the point where she couldn't bring herself to look at the pages, oh how she would wipe away those tears at the edge of her eyes away!

Calm down, she had to tell herself, there was no doubt in her mind that the idiotic detective would appear at some point if she didn't get this done quickly. Misa clicked the ball point pen open and looked down at the page and immediately regretted it as her vision broke apart into pieces.

The pen fell from Misa's hand as her right hand covered her right eye. It was happening again – the darkness – the fear.

"_Rem…"_ Misa breathed out completely terrified. Misa jumped out of her chair and turned to call Rem for help and instead bumped right into the person she least wanted to see.

"So Amane-san had a hidden Death Note as well." L replied dully not noticing the clear terror across her face. Misa watched him drabble on how he was disappointed with her but that really did not matter to her at the point. The fact that his darkened orbs seemed to be leaking out and covering his face with its same color was freaking her out to where she screamed, staggered back, tripped over her chair, and fell over knocking her head against the edge of her desk leaving her completely old cold.

L who jumped at her scream was left to bend down and check if she was alright. Why the sudden scare? He didn't understand why especially when he wasn't angry. He had anticipated her trying to steal the Death Note but when he found it safely in its place in the meeting room he decided to just check up on her. It looked like she was doing well for the most part but he defiantly had seen better days.

L lifted her head to check if she was bleeding; only a bit nothing serious, thankfully. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried Misa to her bed. Once Misa was settled he turned to get a towel only to have his own scare episode when Rem was glaring down at him angrily. Rem's hand shot out around Ryuzaki's neck pulling him into the air and choking him.

"I warned you that if you dared harm Misa in any way that I'd kill you." L stared up at the Shinigami widened eyes. How long had the Shinigami been there? "I heard Misa's need to summon my presence at her side so now I am here and what do I find? Misa unconscious and you at her side." L tried his best to release the hold as he couldn't even defend himself if the Shinigami would not give him the chance to speak. Luckily for him she tossed him aside into Misa's closet drawer as she went to check up on Misa's form as well.

L groaned as he seriously felt sick now but shook his head a bit and dared to glanced at the Shinigami named Rem. The Shinigami merely was opening Misa's eyes and inspecting them. L couldn't help but get up and observe the situation. "Misa's eyes are dilated… They must have reacted to something." Rem whispered and pulled away from Misa, eyes shooting to L, furious. "What happened?"

"I came in unannounced,"

"Clearly," Rem added with frustration and L couldn't help but scratch the side of his face. Resentful just like Misa always was. They really did belong together.

"As I was saying," L drabbled on, "I went to see what Amane-san was up to and she was giggling to herself which was really creepy. You know Shinigami I am fully aware that the villains have to have their own laugh or two but that was a little over the top. Now I wonder what Light-kun will sound like…" Rem merely gave him a blank look and L began to feel more awkward. So much for trying to make peace! "Anyways…I saw her working on something so I was about to call out her name and never got the chance."

"And that's all that happened?" Rem pressed clearly getting tired of this boring tale. L began to nibble on his thumb all the while shaking his head. "Then please hurry as my patience grows thin by the seconds and I doubt you'd like to be killed off so quickly."

"Right well, Amane-san did suddenly bolt out of her chair and crashed straight away into me. I didn't really focus too much on her as my mind was already driven away upon seeing a 2nd Death Note. I did tell Amane-san that when I said I wanted to speak to her about the Death Note that didn't mean I wanted her to kill someone. Then bam!" L exclaimed showing a wide explosion with his hands, "Amane-san screamed, fell back, and ended up like this. Will Amane-san be alright?"

"Yes because Misa has always been a strong one," Rem whispered as she glanced back at Misa's form cuddled up holding onto the pillow like a teddy bear just as she used to do when she was a child. "Misa just hasn't acknowledged this yet and she lets fear control her lifestyle." The Shinigami added sitting down at the edge of Misa's bedside and reaching out to move the bangs out away from her eyes. "I promised someone that I would make her happy for them but with the path that she has chosen…I fear that Misa will never see the day."

"_Don't,"_ Rem's twitched uneasily when she felt two small hands grasping at her right hand tightly. _"Don't cry Rem,"_ Rem tilted her head in confusion, she couldn't cry so why would…? Rem jerked her hand softly out of Misa's grasp to see Misa's face and yet the blonde was still sleeping away soundly but silent tears rolled down her cheeks anyways. _"Because this will make Misa unhappy…"_

"Foolish girl," Rem said softly, "You know I wouldn't do such things as such emotions are far beyond my grasp."

"Then stop trying to force Amane-san to fulfill your promise Shinigami Rem." L picked up Misa chair and set it down in front of Rem's glaring form. He jumped up into it steadying himself into his usual thinking position and met the Shinigami with a genuine smile.

"Your one to talk Ryuzaki especially considering how you've gotten so close to Misa over the last few days just so you can achieve winning your own war against Light-kun." L hummed it was pointless to fight the Shinigami over that subject because he himself already admitted this truth to Misa before. "What you should be doing is being grateful towards me Ryuzaki. After all had I not revealed her true feelings about you she would have killed you, Ryuzaki, on the spot. "

"This is the part that I tell you that you are wrong…I trust Amane-san. I know she will not write my name because like you initially said Shinigami Rem, Amane-san is strong but she just doesn't know that. However it seems her mind is taking actions to make it so. At least that is what I believe what has happened here today."

Rem watched the boy step down from the chair and head toward the door. "It is not that I enjoy the fact that Amane-san has to live in a world of darkness but it seems like Amane-san's mind becomes clearer of things and for that I am thankful."

"And where do you think you're off to Ryuzaki? I thought you're supposed to be her _savior_?" L paused at Rem's words. It was true that he promised to protect Misa but…

"I already can see Amane-san is in far more capable hands. I lack experience with this sort of thing and you have been with Amane-san most of her whole life. It would be wrong for me to stay and I will not intrude any longer." Rem couldn't believe it he was admitting his own imperfections. Really maybe _some_ humans weren't that stupid after all.

"Well seeing how I cannot move about without being seen by your men…Could you at least bring me a rag for Misa?" Rem asked silently and L made a surprised sound but didn't object to it.

"I would be more than happy to."

**OoOo **

_A/N – Yay were cruising our way through! Smoooth Sailing at its finest! Oh for your question why people don't review it may be because sometimes my chapters are blah and others not. Oh and there's the fact I take a year to update sometimes. Though thank you for your concern!_

_Hope to see you again!_

_-Moonie_


	11. That lie

_Wah! No reviews last chapter- I must be really losing my touch oh well in a last attempt to recover I made a dedicated Misa x L chapter again. However if nothing good comes from this I think I will just discontinue this story. Thanks always and take care!  
_

**OoOo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It's simply impossible.**

**Chapter 11**: **That lie**

**OoOo**

How many times more would Misa find herself to be lying in bed with nothing to comfort her except her bed sheets? It was all so frustrating especially knowing that it was probably noon and the only thing she could see was darkness. The fact annoyed her more that this situation she was in right now wasn't getting any better when she could hear faintly the sounds of cracking noises in the distance or random sounds that made Misa want to pull the covers over her head. If Shinigami exist then there might as well be ghosts too and who's to say they were good ghosts?

Misa gulped heavily searching for Rem's presence but the white shade was nowhere in sight and Misa was left to defend herself against any possible foes. "Rem," Misa whispered lowly as she managed to find a way to get her feet back to the ground. Misa was practically one of those fish out of water and in her mind she was swimming in the darkness and prayed that she didn't stub her foot. If only she had a Seeing Eye dog.

Come to think about it…Wasn't Ryuzaki around before she– _Oh no the Death Note!_ Misa paled slapping her cheek at the reminder. L knew that she had another Death Note and by now he must have confiscated it! She had to get it back if that was the case because if Light-kun came back and found it gone then…Then…

Misa paled, _door, door, got to find that door!_ She had been so busy panicking she hadn't realized that someone had entered her room and now was staring at her oddly as she made swimming motions with her arms trying to desperately find the way out.

"Amane-san I am well aware that you are on a diet but personally I do not think I've ever seen such an odd way of exercising before." Misa froze, that voice, that_ idiot_, it could only be Ryuzaki. Her face practically lit up in embarrassment. She shifted her head towards his voice and paused mouth slightly agape as she noticed that within all the darkness there was the happy-go-blue aura again. So she wasn't completely screwed over. "Is there something on my face?" L wondered and Misa shook her head and prepared to use Ryuzaki as a personal flash light to guide her way in the darkness.

"Misa doesn't know as she can't—"

L winced slightly when a crash followed before Misa could finish. He did not expect to witness her once again stumbling over the same exact chair as before and now instead of on her backside—Misa ended face first planted into the carpet. He knew Misa was ditzy but he knew she wouldn't possibly do something like that on purpose when the chair was in clean sight. Ryuzaki closed the door behind him and headed over to the blonde's side who was currently cursing silently under her breath as she struggled to get back on her feet with this nasty look on her face.

"Here take my hand Amane-san," L offered and the blonde darted her head towards his cool blue appearance and simply glared. There was no way she was going to take it now. He must have figured out that she couldn't see from the start and the whole not telling her about that stupid object she crashed into was probably revenge for having a 2nd Death Note! All of this was his fault and she would never—

Misa practically squeaked out of her thoughts when something warm touched her left cheek…In fact it even stayed there and Misa being so curious lifted her own hand up to brush her finger tips against it to only feel that it was L's hand resting gently on her cheek. "See now Amane-san has found me."

For some reason Misa could not find the voice to speak as heat seemed to find its way to her cheeks once again. Did he really believe that she could not see him to such an extent? She didn't utter a word as she let him take his hand from her cheek and grasp her own so he may lead her back up on her feet with a soft hum on his lips.

The model swallowed heavily.

"Misa thanks Ryuzaki-san." She replied while licking her lips as used her right hand to trail over his left palm which so gently held her left hand. How was it that he was so darn warm? If only her blankets were this comforting than maybe she could get a good night's sleep once in awhile again.

"If I had realized sooner that Amane-san could not see I would not have teased Amane-san and for that I am sorry."

Did she just hear correctly? Did he just apologize to her? This was technically her fault because she went ahead and wandered around like an idiot when she couldn't see. Sure she could see auras but only of things that were actually alive! Light-kun would have her head by now if he heard that she was acting more idiotic than needed be and now Misa could actually thank the gods for once that it was Ryuzaki-san before her instead.

"It's okay…Really." Misa replied, scratching her head as she tried to remember what she was going to ask him. L watched on silently as she smiled while tapping his hand. "Misa wants to know something though."

"I did not confiscate Amane-san's Death Note." So he already knew what she was thinking. Oh, he was good. Yet that still doesn't explain why he did the things he did especially when her intentions were to kill. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ryuzaki-san does have Misa's Death Note because the one she had earlier is Light's." He hummed after she finished finding himself wondering when this switcheroo happened. "Ryuzaki-san always had Misa's notebook to begin with." She said to answer his wandering mind. "But what Misa wants to know is if Ryuzaki-san is really the genius they claim him to be?"

"How many more times will Amane-san ask if I am incapable of thinking correctly?" She snickered raising her right hand away and daring to grab his right cheek so she may pull at it mercifully.

"As long as Ryuzaki-san continues on being Misa's friend…Misa will always think of Ryuzaki-san as an idiot." He groaned in annoyance much as she expected because she knew he understood that she would never be rooting for him completely despite whatever were to become of this friendship. "Misa still doesn't believe that Ryuzaki-san trusts her."

"Is that so?" He questioned and before she can utter a reply, he took hold of that grasp he previously held on her left and dragged her across the room until he released his hold before grabbing her shoulder pad and forced her to sit back down on what she knew well was her bed. Misa didn't know what to say as she heard him messing through her stuff throughout her room and only waited in silence until he was done doing whatever he was planning. She felt something drop on her lap. Misa went to pick it up but L's hands were there blocking her path and already were flipping through pages of what Misa could guess was a book.

"What is Ryuzaki-san doing?" Misa asked becoming annoyed by his constant pushing her away and not letting her understand what was going on.

"Showing Amane-san exactly why I trust her and what I have planned to do from there, open your hand Amane-san." Misa did so and felt something fall into her hands. "Careful," He warned showing her that she was holding a pen. "There now Amane-san is set. If Amane-san truly wants to write my name in the Death Note than Amane-san is free to do so."

Misa felt like she had been stabbed directly into the heart when Ryuzaki said that. He was giving her the chance to kill him? Misa flipped the pen accordingly and prepared to write L's name in full strokes but paused.

"Misa can't write it like this. Light-kun will think it was weird that she wrote it so sloppy." Which technically was true but Light-kun in reality wouldn't probably care at all if it meant L was dead in the end.

"I knew Amane-san could not do it." Ryuzaki replied slyly, and it appeared that she had a bull's-eye marked on her forehead. Misa's mouth twitched angrily and she felt her teeth grind at his words.

"Peer pressure is going to get Ryuzaki-san dead." Misa said as she clicked the pen closed and managed to place it on the table besides her bed without making a scene. Ryuzaki nibbled his thumb and did his famous line of how he didn't care about any of that because he trusts her, blah, blah, blah, and Misa hands slammed the Death Book closed and readied it as a weapon of choice. "Ryuzaki—"Misa called a bit to sweetly interrupting his drabbled on sentence of how he felt safe by her side and other nonsense she didn't need to hear considering the faint red blush across her cheeks.

As soon as the detective gave a small hum sound Misa fired her weapon and much like the pillow before the Death Note nailed him right in the face and the detective so distracted at that point fell backwards this time completely much to Misa's satisfaction. Misa couldn't help but chuckle when his blue aura turned a shade of orange because that meant Ryuzaki was utterly baffled by the sudden attack. "And that," Misa began pulling a strand of her blonde bangs behind her ears, "Is what trust gains Ryuzaki-san."

He hummed sounding quite astonished. _Serves him right the bastard! Ryuzaki-san is only lucky that Misa can't see right now or Ryuzaki-san would have been dead. Yeah! So next time Ryuzaki-san better watch out because Misa Misa WILL finish him off!_

"Amane-san I am pleased to know that Amane-san is willingly giving me Light-kun's Death Note as this will come very handy for what I have planned." Misa's face turned blank.

"Eh?" She squeaked out and Ryuzaki was placing the Death Note under his arm.

"No worries though, this will not harm Amane-san in any way it just requires Rem taking the fall."

"EH!?" Misa exclaimed as she had no idea what he was talking about. She never willingly gave him the Death Note unless he saw it as…

An image appeared in her mind of a mini version of herself with a red look on her face giggling as Ryuzaki lectured her. The mini version of her gave out a little squeal and playfully handed Ryuzaki the Death Note in apologetic reply. "NO Misa-Misa did not mean it that way! How does hitting anyone with something mean that it's a PLAYFULLY good thing? " She exclaimed out of the blue while blushing a furious deep red. Slowly she lifted her right pointer finger at L. "J-Just what kind of p-pervert is R-Ryuzaki-san?" L's mouth formed an 'o' shape, and he tilted his head a bit.

"Amane-san I am no such thing—"

"Liar Misa knows a pervert when she sees one and Ryuzaki-san is no exception with his horrible sense of fashion! "

"Amane-san I was using reverse psychology—"

Ryuzaki-san looks like he doesn't even bathe."

"….I do too." L replied feeling slightly offended and Misa shrugged.

"Ryuzaki-san is a closet stalker like pervert and nothing ever good will ever come from him." Misa said chuckling, and leaning back into her bed prepping to give him the cold shoulder if needed to.

The detective sighed, he really, _really,_ hated her when she started going on like this. It was not cute whatsoever and it was just a really bad personality that Misa had that she probably earned from being so stuck up and spoiled. When she was like this, he regretted even coming to visit her. In fact L stood up, still the Death Note under his right arm and was ready to leave to go elsewhere to do something more productive.

Misa was mouth-wide agape at this point, she didn't think she'd ever see Ryuzaki's aura flare up in such a furious state of mind. In fact Misa suddenly felt worried like it was a sudden bad omen that such a calm blue aura could turn so deadly in a few minutes. "Misa Misa is sorry." She quickly managed to say as she pulled herself up to stop his padding feet against her flooring. "Misa promises to be nicer."

"I cannot be here all the time Amane-san. I still have work to be done and staying here will be troublesome for Amane-san in the end."

It was probably the smoothest lie she had ever heard and yet even though most of it was true in some sense Misa didn't want to let him go. She had realized very clearly that she did not want to be alone when she was like this. Having someone like Ryuzaki at her side gave her the much needed comfort she required. With him there at least Misa knew she wasn't living in a colorless world and that to her was truly a blessing.

She had to get him to stay no matter what the consequences would be.

"Misa-Misa doesn't mind because it's Ryuzaki-san after all and he is Misa's dearest friend!"

There was an awkward silence that followed and his body was now facing toward her his aura shifting to a new color she hadn't seen before which was purple? How was she going to react to that? Misa tried to remember the mood ring concept again – purple what was purple?

Ah who cares! The point was that she got his attention and she better act fast on it or else she'd be trapped in a dark room again with no one but her mind to keep her company. Heaven forbid. "Ryuzaki-san deserves a break every once and awhile too so come back over and, and—"Misa paused, taping her hand on her bed. "Let's chit-chat and stuff, it could be fun-ish!"

His aura drifted to a pinkish mix and she heard him give a shy sure which made her let out a relieving sigh. She still had a light to battle the darkness! When L clumsily managed to sit down on the bed Misa thanked him with a friendly hug that only made the perplexed detective grow numb by the second.

Something about the way he was so shy, Misa had this urge to tease him. She didn't know why but it certainly was making her feel giddy as she decided to act upon it. She still had him locked in that bear-friendly-hug from the side, and with it she raised her head just a bit so she could whisper something in his ear quite playfully. Perhaps she was the true pervert. "And Misa-Misa knows exactly what to do first with Ryuzaki-san now." She chuckled, and his aura continued its pink glow. _Oh, Ryuzaki-san is so embarrassed! This is just too good! Revenge is just oh so sweet!_

"A-Amane-san, perhaps I should just go_ now_." He stammered as he struggled in her hold with that flickering flame inside him. It was like a dog wagging its tail as to say it was demanding to be played with and Misa only wanted to give the little dog a bone in appreciation. There was nothing dangerous about that.

"What's the rush Ryuzaki-san?" Misa questioned with a pout as she released the hug but applied pressure on his shoulders. "Misa-Misa just wants to give Ryuzaki-san a chance to relax."

"This is _not _helping." He squeaked out and Misa tilted her head in confusion and realized her grip.

"Ah sorry, Misa-Misa does not know her own strength anymore." It was a shame she missed the look of annoyance in his eyes. He was clearly not talking about that issue. He had no idea friendly talks with Misa meant her seducing him.

What happened to that easy-going, nice, and gentle Misa before? Where the hell did this minx come from? He had seen it before when she was with Light-kun and had heard that playful tone as well but he never expected that she would be using it on him. Only in his dreams…His very bad but good dreams. "What is Ryuzaki-san doing?" Misa asked suddenly confused as to why the detective was now pulling on his cheek sharply.

"Checking if I am still alive Amane-san as because maybe Amane-san was able to write my name and I had not been aware of it until now." Misa felt like slapping the detective. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Misa only wants to give Ryuzaki-san a massage." He began chewing his thumb, while there was a slight percentage that this could be reality – he couldn't help but still be overly cautious. Misa too noticed this as his pink aura she had loved so much to tease had vanished into a yellow one. Its color she knew easily to mean being wary of something or someone.

The blonde cracked her neck her mind was already becoming alerted as well with its own personal siren system sounding off. If Ryuzaki was feeling cautious he would leave and she couldn't let him leave-no matter what. She needed him to not feel lonely and if he had any problems with that he should blame Rem because she wasn't around. So hah.

Misa grabbed L's t-shirt and snapped the detective out of his thought process. With all of her might in that tiny body of hers she summoned enough to actually throw him down with his face planted into her pillow and she sat on top of his back in victory. "Now quit making a big deal out of it and relax. This is the closest thing Ryuzaki-san will have to sex in years."

"…That's not nice." He muttered, and Misa chuckled.

"Misa-Misa was only joking now hold still and relax." The detective made no motion to fight her – she really didn't pose that threatening aura and when he heard that whimsical laughter – he knew. He knew she was smiling and that made him happy.

The model was pleased when the detective finally complied – his aura gently the cool blue that she had come to adore. With a poker face she managed to lift up Ryuzaki's shirt and slowly slid her finger gently up his back.

He was so warm, that her finger tips felt like they were on fire so much so that she wanted to just hold onto it and never let go…

"A-Amane-_SAN_," L dragged out with a heated flush across his face when he suddenly felt her pressure on his back. It wasn't just simple hands hell Misa was leaning onto him now using his back as a pillow and was humming softly away with a red hue on her cheeks.

"So warm." She muttered dreamily and L wondered how just her touching his back led her to do something like _this._ He didn't mind but she couldn't fall asleep on top of him like _this_ – when they were like_ that_ – and, _and_ how exactly was he supposed to keep control over himself again?

"Amane-san," He called a bit louder and soon realized with amusement that she was out cold. How he would get out of this one he didn't know. He dared to try to get on his side and in reaction to this movement of her pillow – Misa wrapped her arms around him as to let him know—that warmth wasn't going nowhere without her permission. "Misa." He called once more wondering if she was faking because of that smile on her face. He managed to pull his right hand out from under her and tried to push her off. The only thing he accomplished was being flipped over on his backside and Misa sprawled on top of him in deep slumber.

L cursed, yes, he was capable of doing it too especially in times like this. This from what he concluded was such a battle he could not win under the circumstances. There was just no way he could move her now. His body would not agree with his motions to move her and already he too was beginning yearn to protect her more than ever. She had never looked so vulnerable until now.

He had no words to describe the feeling inside him rather to show it he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close. With his left hand he snagged Misa's blanket and pulled it over the both of them but not high enough to pass Misa's shoulders. L remembered that she said she felt warm with him. Maybe it was a hidden message to complain she was cold so this was why he covered her up. He didn't want Misa to be sick later on and he certainly didn't want to see her cry as well. This was just one thing he could do for Misa in this state.

Another thing he had no control over was the fact that he did indeed kiss her forehead. It was a simple kiss, nothing dramatic yet it was enough to hear her giggle in her sleep and that made it all more worth the wild to L. Sure it wasn't the smartest thing for him of all people to be falling asleep along side of the 2nd Kira but Misa was Misa and at that point he really didn't care – it just happened.

Misa did say he needed to sleep more and she was right because right now he was more relaxed than ever before in his lifetime.

_So this is what it's like to finally be at peace – how nice._

**oOoOo**

_Thanks again for the read – see you next time – hopefully! [Oh P.S – Purple means love!]_


	12. In Sleep

_Sorry about the late update I actually caught the flu and thanks for the reviews because at least now I know you guys are out there and won't ask for them anymore so thanks again!_

**OoOo**

**Chapter 12: In Sleep**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note and the chapters of the story follow the fruits basket song done by Laura Bailey. The Story itself was inspired by an author here named, "Blind Justice," so if you get a chance check out their stories as well!_

**OoOo **

This day was just as Misa always imagined it to be. She stood blissfully in front of the mirror staring off at the reflective image with a smile. Misa had been waiting for this day ever since she was a child. Amane Misa, finally going to be married at last and although she was nervous at first by other's comments – Misa paid no heed for this was the man she loved.

The dress she wore was one of a kind, stunning, and sexy all in one pack. Misa was surprised when they gave it to her in white because she wasn't exactly very innocent before arriving here. Why else did they think she made all her decorations red? Love, love, and more love! She wanted it badly and prayed the ceremony person was fast so she could jump straight to her honeymoon.

People usually would complain if the bride walked the aisle down alone but after Misa's verbal assault no one dared to issue another statement. It wasn't her fault that they couldn't see Rem after all. It was almost shocking when Rem didn't mention any sort of problems when she announced their engagement. In fact when Rem handed her off to the groom, there was only a silent agreement between the two as if they had properly earned each other's trust once and for all.

It went all to slow as Misa imagined but thankfully her husband to be held her hand during it just to get her to stop tapping her heel against the floor in annoyance. When the vows came, Misa sat with eyes closed and promised to be eternally his and when the announcer said they could kiss- Misa was thrilled beyond belief. She turned to greet her husband's welcoming gaze with her eager one but as soon as her eyes fell on him, her mouth dropped open in shock. In fact Misa felt like she couldn't breathe, a hand clamped to her throat. This couldn't be happening! No, no, no!

**OoOo**

"No!"

Misa bolted out underneath her covers and desperately tried to retain the loss of breath after experiencing what by far was the worst nightmare ever. Ryuzaki and her…Married? The thought itself deserved to get burned in the back of her mind because she would never consider something like that _right_?

"Have a bad dream?" Misa nodded at the question. It was terrible and possibly could beat any horror film she had ever watched previously before.

"More than Ryuzaki-san could ever imagine." Misa chuckled on ignoring the faint ah that followed from her snicker. "It was all very frightening Ryu—u—u—," Misa paused licking her lips as she slowly registered what she was just about to say. _No, no, no,_ she couldn't possibly be in bed with that very man she just dreamt about.

This had to be another dream and this was just the second part of the nightmare. Every nightmare has its sequel and this was it – the honeymoon sequence. It all made so much sense but why was it that no matter how hard she pulled on her cheek the brilliant blue aura would not just go away. "Please tell Misa this is a dream."

"If I said that I would be lying Amane-san." L watched as the model gave a loud wail as she fell back onto her pillow and covered her hands over her eyes. "Amane-san,"

"No don't talk!" Misa yelled lowering her hands to glare at the aura. "Misa doesn't remember how much she drank last night but if Ryuzaki-san and Misa Misa got married than Ryuzaki-san better start call Misa by her first name, got it?"

L's face became blank as he stared at her with wide eyes. Misa growled when she saw his aura color change to orange due to curiosity. It was almost as if he couldn't comprehend the fact that she was now very much aware of the fact that they were husband and wife. How dare he think he could sneak out of this situation without earning her fair share of deserving love!

Misa made sure to show him who wore the pants in this relationship as she pulled herself back up and inched close to L until she was up in his face.

"Does Ryuzaki-san know how angry Misa is? She can't even remember the kiss or the sex and that's not fair! Doesn't Ryuzaki-san know that first nights are supposed to be memorial?" L cringed, what was Misa talking about? They weren't married?

"There seems to be a misunderstanding of the situation at hand Amane-san—"

"Misa Misa_** just**_ said to call her Misa, Ryuzaki-san!" Misa interrupted she while bit the inside of her cheek irritably. L was acting like such a jerk because she wouldn't call him by his name. She wanted to but the thought of her uttering his name caused her face to get all hot and such a feat didn't make sense if she was truly married! "Was the sex that bad?"

His aura flickered to a pink flush.

"Amane-san, the two of us did not by any means have p-physical contact last night! Well we did but not the way Amane-san is thinking." He shouted back at her and she grew more irritated.

"What kind of answer is that? That hardly makes sense Ryuzaki-san!"

"It is the truth Amane-san! We did not perform any type of sexual intercourse!" Misa's jaw dropped; _the nerve_! How dare he not please her on their wedding night! Misa smirked devilishly at him and tugged on his shirt collar as she dragged him even closer to her.

"Then Misa guesses that's all about to change right about now… Isn't Misa right Lawliet-kun?" Misa replied sweetly with a cat-like grin that made the detective's eyes grow wide and before he could react any further Misa pulled him in to close the gap between them once and for all.

As their lips touched Misa felt a sudden jolt so throughout her body. It was a short kiss but Misa made sure to add that lasting effect by placing a playful nip on his lower lip as they departed. The detective was left stunned covering his mouth and Misa giggled on besides him at seeing his own flustered state due to his pink aura.

He was so adorable maybe being married to L wasn't that much of a nightmare after all. Too bad she would wake up from this dream sooner or later. Oh how she wished that she wasn't blind in this dream, if only she could see the look on his face.

Misa leaned in and puckered up because she had expected to be pulled into a series of kisses after that stunt but her husband was still ever reluctant to continue. He was as passionate as a rock and that's not saying much. The blonde started to get annoyed, pulling away with a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest feeling a potential rant coming on.

"Would Lawliet-kun kindly mind telling Misa what the issue is here? If Misa-Misa doesn't get some love action she will happily throw Lawliet-kun out the window, kay?" Misa demanded tapping her finger nails against her left arm.

"Amane-san—"

"Misa doesn't understand Lawliet-kun at all. Does he really want Misa to do all the work? That's so not fair!" The detective continued to stay silent and although furious Misa gave in to whatever her husband was trying to get at and decided to try again with the kiss tactic to gain his attention but he simply held her shoulders back away from him.

"Amane-san, this cannot happen." Misa swallowed, was she really that bad of a kisser? Could she not even please her own husband? "This isn't a dream Amane-san." He told the blonde firmly and she could not grasp what he was talking about.

"Misa doesn't understand."

L quickly fell silence and she could sense his own frustrations beginning to appear. While his expression did not show any signs of emotion the detective was desperately trying to gain control over his body. His heart was already pounding rapidly against his chest and a part of him was now pacing inside L's threshold like a caged lion ever waiting to be let out. It wanted to have him kiss her, ravage her, do things to the blonde that would certainly ensure her to be at his side forever but L never once given into those kinds of dark desires. Not once, and surely not even now. It was true that L loved Misa very dearly but he would not over step his line as a friend and he certainly did not want to have a relationship based on lies.

The chill of rejection ran down her spine, and L's pink aura meshed into a bitter grey one that she felt completely worthless for not being able to appeal to it. Hell, it even drove her to tears when L would not even let her reach out and touch the side of his face to comfort him. What had she possibly done wrong?

"Why?" She asked, her own voice breaking a few chords. "What is wrong with Misa?" Another sigh this time however from her beloved hubby. L couldn't let her be little herself any longer, the truth needed to come out.

"Nothing is wrong with Amane-san. I just need Amane-san to listen to me—"

"Of course—"She quickly responded wanting to do anything for her husband more than ever now. She hated feeling useless.

"Without interrupting," Misa lowered her head and nodded feeling a bit stupid for even daring to speak. L touched Misa's cheek softly and she leaned into his touch happily with a small smile on her face. L couldn't help but frown, after he snapped her out of this lie would she ever show this kind of smile to him again or would she continue to hide it under Light's orders and betray her true feelings once more. Unfortunately what he would do next not only would hurt Misa deeply but would cause him pain as well too. "Amane-san I do not love you and I have only considered us as friends." The blonde stiffened in his touch, "Amane-san you must snap out of this illusion that Amane-san has created. After all wouldn't Amane-san have woken up by now after all the horrible things I've done to reject Amane-san? We are simply friends Amane-san and nothing morel."

Misa felt like she had been stabbed in the heart after hearing that and numbness spread over her body. Yes, now everything was coming back to her – how could she be this stupid? She had only offered L to have a massage not suddenly overnight become her husband and Lawliet; she must have put him through hell. "Does Amane-san understand?"

She gave a sharp nod, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"S-Sorry, M-Misa is s-so s-sorry R-Ryuzaki-san." Misa stuttered out unknowingly stinging the detective's feelings a bit more by dropping his real name off like an overly used tissue. Surprisingly to him after he dropped his hands from her cheek, Misa flung herself to him and now held him in a hug. L's mouth parted into an 'o' shape as he stared down at the blonde who was using his t-shirt as a cloth for her tears. A faint blush appeared across his face and before he could even speak Misa cut him off. "Misa thinks the whole thing is was just really silly, right?" Misa questioned, and L's mouth snapped shut, annoyed.

_Of course she would take the whole thing as a joke and not consider the potential awkwardness this will cause because this is Amane Misa, of course._ L grumbled in his mind. _She can never be serious about anything. She—_

"But Ryuzaki-san should know that maybe this situation wasn't such a bad idea after all." L's eyes shot down to Misa immediately and she was now staring up at him blankly as if trying to read his aura.

"What is Amane-san getting at?" He asked out of curiosity and she gave him a cat-like grin.

"Ryuzaki-san stop playing dumb, Misa means the two of us getting married. Misa-Misa thinks she'd like the idea."

The detective froze, and she beamed a smile up at him. He quickly found himself in a web – he had not expected her to say anything like that ever. In fact it was an extremely pleasant change of pace.

"Misa—"

"HAH, Misa got Ryuzaki-san to say it!" She yelled out scaring the detective. "So Ryuzaki-san does know how to say Misa's name after all!" Misa tapped her heart. "Thank goodness because Misa-Misa was wondering if Ryuzaki-san was challenged or something."

The detective's face quickly turned into a scowl. She was making another joke again. Did she have no consideration for others? "Geez no need to get all red Ryuzaki-san…get all red, get it? Since Ryuzaki-san's aura is red—"

"Misa, enough is enough." The female squeaked at the tone, this did not sound at all like her friendly detective what so ever. Maybe she had gone a little far with her teases but he said he didn't love her so she thought he'd find it funny too…Or maybe…

A sly smile spread across her cheeks and the detective was hardly amused what-so-ever.

"So Ryuzaki-san does love Misa after all." L scoffed, loving her was the last thing on his mind right now. "Awe, someone's a Mr. Grumpy face again." Misa cooed, and L wondered how she would feel if he turned the tables on her.

"With the way Misa's mind works I would assume it was the other way around." He stated with his own chuckle and an exclamation point shot over Misa's head. Her face had quickly become that of a tomato.

"What no way!" She cried out in a shrill voice, and L hummed away taking advantage, oh he had hit a nerve – this made him smile. "Misa would never—"

"It's hard to tell when Amane-san randomly pulls me into kisses."

Misa's mouth clamped shut, what did he just say? L continued to chuckle on making the blonde feel completely mortified. How dare he accuse her of having feelings for him, she had a boyfriend whom she was proud to be with so there was no way she had feelings for L, no way. It was just a fun thing to tease – that's it. "Last night I attempted different ways to escape from Amane-san's grasp but," L hummed on, "Amane-san would not let up on her grasp because she seemed so determined to keep her at her side. Makes me wonder…"

Misa felt faint, what the hell kind of a monster was she when she was asleep at night? L's aura was flicking back to its blue hue but it was mixed with purple. That color again – she thought it was a good color but now she hated it. How dare he tease her about such things it was horrible!

The model growled, and shoved L away from her and in turn also causing him to fall back off her bed with a thump. Misa let a smirk cross her cheeks. Serves him right, the beast! She was now holding her head cursing madly. How could she let this happen, now L would blackmail her for this big time!

Misa was close to screaming out his name in aggravation but she hadn't even had that chance when the sounds of a faint knock appeared at her door. Thankfully it seemed the gods decided to give mercy on them and the visitor at the doorway was only that of Mogi rather than the famed Yagami, Light whom would have made this situation ten times worse than it needed to be.

"Misa are you awake?" Mogi asked in a low tone and Misa managed to create a calm like tone despite her need to strangle Ryuzaki who didn't seem to mind her outburst in the least bit. He seemed to be having a blast and it certainly did annoy her to no end.

For some reason it put the idea in her head that L welcomed the abuse simply because he understood her childish need to vent out her anger for being such an idiot. They were both idiots, maybe they did belong together. "I know L stated that you couldn't leave Misa but I think he'll make an acceptation on this case." Both Misa and L interests were diverted now. What could have possibly happened that would allow Misa to go out and about?

"What case?" Misa asked intrigued and Mogi turned the door handle, panic flooded through the blonde "Don't come in Misa-Misa is naked!" Misa shouted and L couldn't help but snicker away silently.

If only that was true.

Mogi pulled away from the door and scratched his head. "Uh well your boss called and _that_ person is there." L glanced at Misa and she looked stunned.

"Alfonso-sama is there?" When she heard a, 'yeah' from Mogi Misa crawled off her bed, nearly tumbling over as she tried to remember where her closet was. "M-Misa-Misa will be ready to go in just a bit."

"You haven't seen L around have you?" Misa was quick to reply no, there was no way she wanted anyone to know that she spent the night in L's arms. She would burn that image from her mind soon enough.

"Besides even if Ryuzaki-san tried to stop Misa-Misa from meeting Alfonso she'd kill him," L's mouth twitched into a smile that was news to him. He'd like to see her try. "As this is the opportunity she had been waiting for when she first became a model so he," Misa paused turning to throw L a nasty look with her best intent and L merely shrugged, "better not interfere!"

"Right well, I'll go look for L and we'll be off in a few if he allows us to go." Misa nodded and waited to hear his footsteps vanish down the hall before she attempted to find her way through the darkness once more. Luckily her stupid, idiotic flashlight decided to help her out as he was curious about her sudden freak out episode. She glanced at his happy-go-lucky aura and while she was pissed at him for making fun of her, she still greatly thanked him for his presence.

Hopefully he wouldn't have anything else to say to her and she could get dressed in peace but that was never the case with this man besides her. It seemed once he had leverage – he would exploit it until she finally snapped.

"Amane-san usually threatening to kill someone does not convince them to let the person go and Amane-san's chances—"

"Before Ryuzaki-san even mentions her percentage rate, he needs to remember that she knows he is aware that she is in fact the 2nd Kira." He hummed aside her while holding her hand to show her where the closet door was and Misa gladly opened it to begin her process of weaving through her clothes.

"So who exactly is this Alfonso guy, Amane-san?" Misa growled at the disrespect.

"He is Misa-Misa's idol and Alfonso-sama is the best photographer in the entire world. They say at the model agency that if someone could get their picture taken from Alfonso-sama – they would instantly becoming famous world-wide!"

"I disapprove of Amane-san going." Misa nearly broke his hand in her grasp after that and he had no choice but to quickly explain himself before she tore it off, "If Amane-san does do this and Amane-san's secret as the 2nd Kira is exposed then this could be the biggest mistake of Amane-san's lifetime." Luckily she did let go of his hand, but her anger was far from gone as she ripped a shirt off from her hanger not even caring that the hanger fell down to the ground at her feet.

"If Ryuzaki-san even mutters that Misa-Misa is in fact the 2nd Kira she will personally rip out Ryuzaki-san's throat, oh and could Ryuzaki-san pass Misa-Misa a bra from her top drawer?" At first L was a little surprised by her threat but then he let his brain registered the other part of her request and soon his mouth hung open in disbelief. He swore his heart stopped when she pulled off her shirt in front of him. Thankfully she was wearing a bra at the time too because had she not been he would have died in bliss just then and now.

L covered his eyes and turned around feeling hot all over, she certainly did know how to make a scene. "Oi stop being a pervert and help Misa out she doesn't have time for this!" Misa cried out as she unhooked her bra and pegged L with it. The poor detective grabbed the bra from his head and studied it before playing hot potato with it until it stumbled to the ground by his feet, swallowing he urged to ask why she needed another bra when she had one before. "Misa needed more, oomph." She simply stated as if it wasn't a big deal and the detective nearly tumbled – whatever happened, he must _not_ turn around to face her. This was some type of hidden revenge, he just knew it. Damn her.

The detective successfully retrieved the bra from her drawer, and he also managed to do it all the more without looking because he had played the crane game with his hands. The crane game was simple, pick out whatever first his hand touched and that would be the prize of the day. He slowly backed up back over to her and held his hand out with the bra string hanging down from his index finger and thumb. She didn't take it though and refused to do so with a smug-look across her face.

"Amane-san take it please." L begged and Misa smirked now putting on a pouting expression knowing he would sense it. L was good at picking up on her mood swings and he didn't even have to see it.

"B-but Ryuzaki-san has to help Misa put it on through." She whimpered, puckering out her lower lip and sniffled a bit.

On no, this is where L drew the line.

"Amane-san I was not born yesterday and know for a fact that Amane-san is perfectly capable of putting on a bra on her own despite Amane-san's blindness." He stated and waited for her to give her growl and snatch it out of his hands but she did not. Misa although strongly disappointed in L not participating in her little game of hell to tease him to death, she had other back up plans as well.

"But Ryuzaki-san think of it as experience for when you do have a wife."

"Amane-san if that was the case… I would be helping my wife take it _off_." Misa flushed a deep red.

"Pervert," She declared snatching the bra from his hands and finally put it on without any questions this time. "Misa was only asking because Ryuzaki-san is her friend."

"Amane-san—"

"Look Ryuzaki if Rem was here Misa would be asking for her help instead but right now Misa-Misa can only depend on Ryuzaki. He owes it to her after divorcing her."

"Misa…" L growled out, the subject was not one he'd like to get back on.

"Misa was only teasing, relax." L groaned and Misa snickered while finally putting on her shirt. She thought she had chosen her black t-shirt but she had done the extreme opposite and picked out a bright blue one without realizing it.

"The last time Amane-san said that Amane-san only caused me to have more stress."Misa wanted to call him a liar at the point but held it back knowing it was true. Misa slipped on her skirt afterwards without calling attention to herself until afterwards.

"So how does Misa look?"

"Is it safe to turn around Amane-san?" Misa felt the need to smack him.

"Yes stupid detective it is." L slowly wheeled back around, if he saw a hint of flesh he would have spun the other way again but Misa was being good for once and told the truth about being completely clothed. Thank god.

"Amane-san looks fine." He stated, but truthfully he was trying to get used to seeing her in bright colors. Misa looked like a walking Easter sign. Bright blue shirt and a pink skirt. It was that or a walking cotton candy stick, he couldn't decide but either way it was still hilarious. He had evened the score once again. He wondered what they would say to her when they saw her at the model company like this and he also couldn't help but feel bad for her – how was she going to manage hiding her blindness in front of all those people – he had to stop her. "Amane-san, I do not recommend that Amane-san goes to her work with just Mogi."

"Misa is not going with just Mogi." Misa replied in a matter of fact and L tilted his head in wonder. "Because Ryuzaki-san is coming with me as well but Ryuzaki-san is going to be a model unlike Mogi."

L nodded, oh that made sense perfect sense. She needed his help and that was fine, he didn't mind having nothing to do with Light-kun being gone and turned to leave to get ready but paused taking in the other thing she added on.

She wanted him to do _**what**_?

This would not bold well.

**OoOo**


	13. Waiting with

Oh Hi everyone! I know you must want to kill me but I put my long reason why I was absent on the bottom. Also Color Chart as requested! So let's get started! Yay! *Gets shot*

**OoOo**

**Chapter 13:** Waiting with

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. I will never own any of it!

**OoOo**

It was funny how she never realized just how noisy the studio was. Before all the noise seemed to be silenced yet now things were different. This time Misa was no longer just focused on herself there were others to consider including Ryuzaki. Misa sighed, there were so many things was so ignorant of. It was astounding and now the model was left to reflect how awkward she felt for the first time in her own trailer.

To Misa, this was a new experience. Even her hairstylist, Ami-san, seemed to have more personality and Misa actually used to consider her as just a nuisance. Misa groaned, just how narcissistic was she before the accident?

In fact now that Misa put thought into actually caring about other people, she had to admit…Ami's voice had sounded so serene. It bothered her slightly to the fact that this had gone ignored in the past. For it was kind of like having her own mother standing behind her again…Brushing her hair while giggling like old times again. Old times that had been killed off by a stupid break in.

Misa felt her lips twitch into a frown. It had been awhile since she had thought about her parents. They had become distant memories that had sunk away during her infatuation with Kira. It was at this that Misa wondered if they were pleased with her new development…

If they were happy to see that she was reduced to a weakened state of mind considering all those people she killed for Light's sake…She didn't want to think about it as was one of her greatest inner fears...

Even looking up into the mirror gave Misa no comfort. All it truly offered was burning blurred imagery of herself appearing almost like a dead hollowed shell. Her eyes showed pitch black emptiness and her face duplicated into a mesh of a monster-like appearance. She was looking into death. Misa felt her jaw tighten in fear wondering if this was a foreshadowing of something to come in the future.

Misa didn't know and she liked it that way.

"You look so beautiful Amane-san." Ami-san said snapping Misa's thoughts away for a moment's time. "I wish I had these pretty golden locks like you do. I'm so jealous." Her hairstylist whispered with a smile. Misa wanted to return the smile but the mirrors lights were really putting her off. Leaving Misa to shut her eyes willingly as it was becoming too much to simply withstand. It made her feel like a vampire. How silly yet annoying at the same time.

_The glasses…_ Her mind whispered and Misa frowned remembering that she had placed them just out of reach on the desk. Ryuzaki had told her to put them on for safety but to wear them inside seemed a bit redundant especially if she was supposed to have perfect vision. Again she sighed, this was utterly idiotic.

Almost completely maddening…The things she did for a higher social status. It was ridiculous. Misa clenched her teeth as a sharp tug shot through her head. Her hairstylist apologized and Misa somewhat snickered. If anything she should be worried about was if her hairstylist was planning to make her bald with all this tugging.

"Sorry I decided to try something new Amane-san." Her hairstylist added quickly as if sensing Misa's growing temper. Misa hummed at the idea, and secretly wondered what everyone would think of her as she let Ami-san set her hair into a ponytail like style.

It was somewhat shocking a bit that Misa was allowing this action to slide by. Normally Misa would protest every time to anyone doing such a task. After all it was her mother that used to do such things and yet for the first time in perhaps years Misa held her tongue to protesting against it. Maybe change was a good thing?

Anyways, after several minutes, the brush left Misa's hair and a delighted laughter soon followed. "Okay Amane-san you can open your eyes now! I really outdid myself today… You look like a princess!"

_**My little princess…**_

Misa twitched uncomfortably at the voice that filled her mind with memories once again. _**One day you'll grow up and be the prettiest princess of all time! Just you wait and see how many photos mommy plans to take, my sweet, huggable little princess!**_

"_Mama..." _Misa whispered under a hushed tone with a small smile. She remembered how happy they were, the laughter, the smiles, and the love they shared. It was something Misa thought she'd never lose and then it was taken away in one single swoop.

Slowly Misa opened her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to see her younger self in the mirror with her mother standing behind grinning madly but that was not the case. Only darkness shrouded her reflections and it was then that the tears truly fell.

Ami-san smile dropped. Perhaps she had gone too far. After all she had heard the tales of Misa's life between the rumored moments in break time. At this rate she would be fired! Ami-san quickly panicked and did her best to make amends.

"Y-you know I-if you hate it Amane-san…I can always put it back the way you typically have it. In fact let's forget the whole thing ever happened so please don't cry!"

Misa paused at this.

Why would her hairstylist think she would be crying over something so trivial?

_Idiot, _Misa thought while shutting her eyes. Yet as she did a thought lingered by of what she had once previously told Ryuzaki.

'_Image is __**everything**__.' _Misa cursed under her breath.

She was such a _fool. _

Ryuzaki had been right all along.

Image had never held any meaning except hiding away her own flaws. As long as she kept up her image, her ignorance could be pardoned but not anymore. It was time to grow up and stop living in the past. Her mother and father are gone now and there was nothing Misa could do about it.

"It looks great." Misa finally replied hushing her distressed co-worker. It was bitter at first but Misa quickly adjusted it by forcing a smile, "Misa-Misa truly thanks Ami-san with all Misa-Misa's heart! Misa is just too overjoyed for words thus Misa-Misa cried!"

Ami-san let out a relieving sigh and soon laughter fled from her lips again.

"Oh good, I was truly worried Amane-san! Don't scare me like that! For a minute there I actually believed that I had done something that hurt your feelings."

_You did._ Her mind whispered but Misa managed to keep that same illusive smile on her face while leaning back into her chair to seem like she was relaxing.

"Ah, sorry, Misa-Misa was," She paused looking for the word, "Just in deep thought about something."

"Or _**someone**_?" Misa's mask quickly fell.

"_**What?**_" Misa asked sharply sitting right back up in her chair. Wondering how her hairstylist knew about her mother. Just how was it that everyone read right through her lies?

"Oh common Amane-san I wasn't born yesterday you know!" Misa tilted her head in confusion. Her hairstyle grunted in annoyance, "Hideki Ryuuga-kun." Again Misa didn't follow. What Ryuzaki-san had anything to do with this, she would never know. "Aren't you two secretly lover or something?"

Misa practically almost fell out of her chair at hearing this.

Ryuzaki and her… A couple?

There was no way that was right!

"_**No**_," Misa harshly replied, "Of course not! I mean were just friends." Misa stated. Yet for some odd reason her heart tugged heavily against her chest by saying this but Misa ignored it.

"Oh well he certainly was an odd one." Misa almost laughed. Odd was an understatement.

To her studio crew, L was probably the weirdest person they ever saw. No matter what clothing Misa insisted he tried on, she could still imagine him being an odd ball with the way his posture was. At this rate, she knew, her crew would make a fuss out of it. However no one had really said a word about it and to her surprise they greeted him as they greeted anyone normal human being.

_They're probably faking. _

Misa frowned at the thought. It pained her to think her beloved staff was nothing more than a bunch of fakes seeking to please her in order to keep their precious jobs.

If only this photo shoot was done at nightly hours. Perhaps then she would be able to see the colors that aided her so many times before.

However that was not the case now and Misa was left with little choice. For now she had to try her best to sort through the many voices and discover the truth for herself. This would be so much easier if she could see the looks on their faces…

Misa sighed, knowing that if it was dark that she could depict her aura as something of a greenish hue. How depressing indeed.

"Ouch! Hey—!" Misa cried out in irritation winch when her hairstylist hit Misa with the backside of the brush against the back of Misa's head. Misa growled at Ami-san's snickers.

_Okay then, let the war begin. _Misa chuckled as she managed to pull herself up and out of her seat to whirl around toward her co-worker. Just the thought of her co-worker's grin made Misa's blood boil. She would snatch the brush from Ami-san's hands if it was the last thing she would do.

And yet as she stepped forward to reach for the delicate object… Her vision suddenly cut in half once again.

The once one hairstylist turned into two taunting and snickering Ami-sans. Misa swallowed heavily. All desire and hope Misa had of catching her co-worker died the moment she began to feel a new sort of dizziness that reflected from the brightened lights above.

The blonde quickly sunk back seeking for her chair while holding onto her forehead.

Just the sudden rush of pain made her simmer and when her hairstylist tried to comfort her, Misa was quick to slap the hand away. "Get out." Misa instructed with a serious breath. Her hairstylist faltered a bit and tried to explain herself but Misa wouldn't hear it. She was much too frustrated with her position to argue with anyone. "JUST _**GO**_!"

And sure enough Ami-san left in a swift exit allowing Misa to breathe through her panicked gasps.

_Idiot,_ Misa cursed in her mind this time pointing the word at herself.

What was she thinking trying to pull something like that off?

What if she tried and ended up going the completely wrong way?

Misa's hands tightened against the arm chair's bars and slowly she was back in her seat feeling defeated. "Coming here was a mistake." Misa whispered as she continued to rub her over-worked pupils. They simply continued to sting from the light overhead.

"No, I think it was a lesson you needed to learn." Misa blinked at the familiar voice. She slowly opened one eye to see darkness flooded the room.

"Ryuzaki…" Misa breathed out, realizing he had come to her rescue once again. "Thank you."

There was no reply from the detective. The only sound that was made was his feet shuffling through the room and she couldn't help but smile feeling his obvious distress. "There are no other seats because Misa never has the company to require them."

"Ah." He spoke and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"When did you get in here? Misa didn't even hear—"

"As Amane-san's hairstylist was leaving that's when I snuck in. It is much better than being out there with all those _crazy_ people." Misa scoffed. Obviously there was going to be tons of people outside. It was a called a modeling studio for a reason.

However what truly annoyed her most was his emphasis on the word crazy.

Did that mean to him that people that did modeling were idiots, weirdoes, and creeps to him? Misa growled.

"If you don't like it here than why the hell did you come?" Misa sneered bitterly.

"I never wanted to come here Amane-san." He replied causing her voice to get caught in the back of her throat.

Misa's gaze dropped.

Yes this was all very much true.

After all it was_** her**_ that had forced him to come at her own expense. The thought of losing her image was all too much for the young model and now she could see clearly that she was acting no better than her other co-workers. Misa truly wanted to apologize to the detective but the words that she wanted to say fell short and something much nastier came out instead.

"Yet you did." She replied flatly. "To, 'teach Misa a lesson, huh?' Misa never asked for this! Misa never wanted to be put in this predicament! Misa just wanted to be happy! Misa just wanted to be happy with Light-kun, but…_but_…I'm not happy at all."

Tears dripped down upon her shaky hands. "Rem was right…_I'm not happy at all_…"

"Amane-san…"

Just hearing the sound of his voice stopped her tears.

"What are you going to laugh at me now? Seeing the second Kira cry must bring a smile to your face." She said weakly, and swallowed roughly when L's hands landed on her own.

"Forgive me."

Misa's eyes widened at this.

In fact at this very second warmth spread when she was left in pure astonishment that Ryuzaki had made a move on her. Not just any move though, he went as far as pressing his lips against her forehead. It wasn't anything special but it still caused the model to look away with a hot blush spreading over her nose and cheeks. Hell it even made her giggle a bit while smiling.

"Idiot," She whispered but he heard it causing her to smile even more. Her heart was pounding but it shouldn't be like this. L did made it clear that they were friends and nothing more but still her heart skipped happily inside the depths of her very being.

If only she had met L first.

If only she had loved him first.

Maybe things could have been different then.

Her chuckles ceased when he distanced himself from her but she managed to keep her smile intact along with her lively beating heart.

"If anyone should be sorry it should be Misa." She said cautiously. "Misa feels so stupid that she would say that she isn't happy. She is, it's just that—"

"I understand." He told her and those small words of comfort caused her heart to melt all the more. Gradually she lifted her hands to reach out to him and he caught both effortlessly knowing what she wanted from him all too well. Gently he helped her up and the two of them embraced as she buried herself into his chest and cried.

L truly was her saving grace.

**OoOo**

"You seem happy Misa, did something happen?" Rem asked when she returned home from a long day of hard work. Misa scowled as she set her bags on her couch.

"Does something _**need**_ to happen in order to make Misa happy?"

"Usually," Rem replied as honest as ever, earning another growl from the blonde. "How did things go with Ryuzaki? Did something between you two?"

Misa blushed scarlet at the reminder.

Why did everyone always ask about him all the time?

"Nothing at all!" She said sharply, and Rem hummed watching Misa sit down in her sofa beside her bags and rests her legs on the coffee table in her room. "But," Misa added with a smile, "It certainly was an _interesting_ turn of events."

Rem merely hummed again as Misa thought back on the adventure she had today.

**OoOo**

_**Earlier…**_

Misa appeared on set feeling rather flustered. Behind her was Ryuzaki stood and while she couldn't sense anything from him, she had a feeling that he too was musing over their encounter. Misa bit her lip, she had embraced him. It was just something friends do. They hug and support each other but she might have pushed it a little over the line…

After all she was tempted to kiss him….

The last time she kissed him it wasn't on the best of terms. Yet during that time in that darkened trailer she puzzled over the thought that no one would see them. No one would mind if she pressed on with her desires.

Well maybe Ryuzaki would but that was a chance she was willing to take. Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at him but his face was shrouded in the darkness. She touched his cheek with her right hand and his left hand grabbed hers tightly.

"Misa," He warned in a shallow breath. "We can't. We mustn't. What about Li—"

"_But_," She whispered as her heart picked up speed, "I want _this_."

He stiffened and she licked her mouth to find the words to better explain herself, her ideals, her wants, her needs, and sudden desires. "I _need _this."

"Yet you still love him." He stated sharply and Misa frowned knowing the truth all too well. Her hand dropped away back to her side, ashamed.

"Yes," She answered while the tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Misa does love Light-kun, but,_** I **_also _**love**_—"

"_**Don't**_. Just _don't_." L warned tearing his gaze from her and preparing to leave but she caught his arm in protest.

"I also love you too Lawliet!" Her voice cracked instantly, "More than you think you know but_** I**_ understand _**too**_ what _**you **__want_ of Misa." She stated as his gaze set back on her own. "And that's fine but please forgive Misa-Misa when she does this! She only means to do it out of love!"

Heat rose to Misa's cheeks at the memory of the way she managed to get on her tippy toes and kiss L, it was quick but enough to make her heart sore as she fled away from him out of the trailer with a brighten tomato-looking face.

Misa didn't dare turn around to face him. It was hard enough to even keep her balance at this point.

"Everyone get into your places!" Mimori-san yelled from behind catching Misa a tad off guard as she jumped. Even Ryuzaki snickered making the situation turn ten times worse as she staggered about in a state of mortification.

Hanami, Mimori was Misa's director and also one of Misa's main bosses in her modeling company. To please her was a priority in Misa's schedule besides trying to please Alfonso-sama.

"My my, you do a wonderful job Hanami-san." Alfonso critiqued and Misa thoughts over L slipped away as she heard her idol's voice. Finally the opportunity she was waiting for presented itself! The best photographer in the world was here for her! She could die now if she wasn't too busy laughing her head off.

Mimori-san chuckled waving her hand in disagreement with a flustered smile. "The true star here is Amane-san." She replied, pointing over to Misa and despite her blurred vision Misa felt her heart race when she heard Alfonso-sama turn her way.

"Ryuzaki-san if Misa-Misa faints catch Misa." She demanded in whispers to the young detective and unfortunately missed the look of amusement on his face as he nodded plainly.

"Ah so this is Amane-san. Very lovely girl! I shall begin working immediately on this lovely angel." Misa's heart sprang in joy. She quickly bowed her head and body toward him.

"Thank you very much! Please, take care of Misa-Misa!"

"Eh, who are you?" Alfonso asked, and a question mark appeared over her head as she raised her body back up. Mimori-san let out a small laugh as a trail of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Alfonso-sama, this _is _Amane Misa." She told him and the famous photographer squinted him nose in disgust. He pointed straight at Misa in horror.

"_**This**_ is my star?" He exclaimed and both Mimori and Misa faltered.

"Alfonso-sama please…" Mimori dragged out knowing this joke was a bit too mean. It was hardly any fun considering the look on Misa's face.

"I refuse to take pictures with such a hideous monster, however," Alfonso made his way over to L and placed his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulders. "This, beauty is someone I am proud to work with. You can't find such pretty _**women **_these days anymore."

**OoOo**

"Misa is something the matter?" Rem asked as Misa snorted before rolling over to her side on the couch while laughing.

"You should've been there Rem." Misa laugh-cried out as she fell off the side of the sofa and lay out on the carpet with a wide grin.

"The studio?" Rem questioned but Misa's snickers only grew louder.

"Priceless. It was simply priceless!"

**OoOo**

"Um Alfonso-sama…" Mimori-san began somewhat shaking a bit as she was unsure how to approach this sort of situation. None of her clients, let alone a five star photographer ever mistook her models as someone else let alone a boy for a girl!

"What is this lovely girl's name, I must know so I can begin production immediately?" Alfonso questioned while patting the top of Ryuzaki's head with a bright smile. Misa on the other hand was being held back by most of her co-workers and even Mogi from stabbing Ryuzaki with the bread butter knife she found near the food concession stand.

"That um, that is um, Amane-san's friend Hideki Ryuuga_**-kun**_, sir."

"What?" Alfonso gasped, "But that sounds like a boy's name?"

"That's because I am a male." Ryuzaki explained and Alfonso-sama pulled away with tears in his eyes and began to wail loudly.

"BUT I need a woman!" Alfonso cried and Mimori-san pat his back however it didn't end there. Alfonso was a quick one to rebound. He shifted his gaze on Ryuzaki and grinned. He whisked his way back to the boy's side in a series of skips and grabbed L's arm. "If I can't have a woman I'll create one!"

"No thank you." L quickly intervened, somehow getting far away from the photographer and slid over to where Misa was. She didn't seem pleased at all by his company. L rubbed his forehead. "I do believe we've stayed here long enough it's time to go now. Mogi prepare the car please."

Mogi nodded while Ryuzaki cringed at the sight of Alfonso approaching him with a long pink and yellow ruffled gown. The detective paled, and fled for his life.

Misa halted her anger at this. She didn't understand everyone's sudden laughter and turned to Mogi confused. She said something about missing it because she was looking away so Mogi told her about the dress. Misa's blank expression turned quickly into a grin and soon the blonde was caught holding her hand over her mouth trying to contain the laughter.

Just picturing L in a dress made her topple over in a fit of giggles.

Who knew spending a day with Ryuzaki would end out to be so fun?

Next time she would have to instruct Mogi to bring a camera.

There was no way she wanted to miss seeing that look on his face again!

**OoOo**

**To Be Continued **

I know it feels rushed. It's been really tough lately.

I'll try really hard if you really want to give me a chance to explain.

INCOMING LARGE POST!

I've actually been really busy with school and I just have no time to do anything anymore. One of my teachers is basically come to class, next day is test, class, test, class, test, and so on. The other teacher is 10 chapters in one quiz. Finally the other teacher expects you to know the book and doesn't give you her power points. Thank goodness my last teacher is a sweet heart who helps out and doesn't give me heart attacks like the other three.

Anyways, I'm not going to hate you if you don't want to read any of this anymore.

In fact I don't blame you what-so-ever considering the wait it will be to post newer chapters.

However I will keep trying as I know how I want to end it but it's hard. I have so much respect for the other writers here on . I have no idea how they manage the time to write and update as fast as they do. Hopefully it will become easier once fall semester is over with.

Oh and I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your wonderful reviews.

I swear I went back and I read over all of them and I started to cry. Very touching. I'm a very sensitive person so.

Sorry I ended up not being able to write L as a model. It kind of killed my mind trying to think of him being well not L. So I just didn't do it and made him run for his life at the end because I didn't want to torture him.

Anyways I did read that I had a request for my color chart.

Color chart meaning Misa's at night color power meanings. It's pretty silly. You can tell that I was just throwing random things in but have at it!

**White - **guardian, over protective, possessive

**Blue - **calm, collected, content

**Black - **serious, intense, mysterious

**Red - **anger, frustration, annoyed

**Orange - **curious, impatience, tempted

**Green - **sadness, turmoil, and pain

**Purple - **Passion, Extremely Happy, in love

**Pink - **Shy, affectionate, thoughtful

**Grey - **tired, unconcerned, emotionless

**Yellow - **alert, worried, cautious

**Brown - **regret, so-so, pressured

**Teal- **terrified, shaken up, life threatening

**Amber - **rebellious, bold, fighting for what you believe in

Most of it I got from a mood ring website I can post the website if you like in email. (I have to find it first. It's in my 10,000 favorite list.) Next chapter will be back in the night phase so this will help!

I will say I was irked when someone reviewed one of my other stories and told me L x Misa eww!

I mean why would someone read it if you don't like the pairing THAT much?

Oh well it's their opinion but it did make me ponder a bit.

If I do bother any of you with my L x Misa fluff negatively let me know. I'm not with anyone anymore so I feel like I've become clueless to the romance department. Let me know!

Ah again sorry for this! Thank you and see you soon!


	14. Patience for

Summer Break! Wooo – I'm back with pop tarts. Strawberry ones. Thanks for the reviews, I do get them and do read them and think with each day, 'I should really get back to writing that story. I should really, really get back to writing that story.' I sat down on the computer today playing face book games and was like, 'Write something!' LOL. So I did and here it is! LOL.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the fluff. Thanks for being loyal fans. It was your persistence that keeps me writing!

**OoO**

**Chapter 14: Patience for**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**OoO**

_Just what the __**hell**__ is that? _ Misa thought with a groan of annoyance as she twitched in discomfort. Her hands shifted through the covers to find the source and when she did her mouth tugged into satisfied smile. Finally she could return to her—um, dream.

Misa felt her face fluster in embarrassment which was odd considering last month's stream of perversion. The things she had done with Light-kun in her previous nights were nothing short of innocent so why was this affecting her? Misa grumbled gripping tightly onto what seemed to be a book in her hands. It was because of this that she had lost sight of her goal.

_Wait, what?_ Misa questioned silently as she found herself fighting off what would be a tantrum. What exactly had this book interrupted that made her so pissed off more than usual? Misa raised her right hand to rub her eyes so that she could get a better look at it but it would do her no good. Darkness still swallowed her vision whole.

"What time…?" Misa asked silently hoping Rem was still nearby but knew that was not the case since she could not detect the floating white aura that regularly greeted her. Misa sighed wondering where her guardian could have possibly gone at this hour. Wherever Rem went it had better be good as that feeling of frustration grew once more. Her hands were tightening around the book again. Misa wanted to rip the damned thing in half but threw it off instead. She did not want to deal with the possible reaction L would have upon coming across the outcome of one of her childish fits. He was just now starting to see her as an adult so why spoil it now?

Why did that even matter? L only thought of her as a friend. They would never be anything more as long as she still loved Light. This must have been where the dream sprouted from. Misa felt the anger slipping with the swell of joy springing in the back of her mind. It was the second time L had invaded her dreams. Or rather she hoped it was L as she didn't know for sure despite it being his silhouette. This was all because of that accursed mask.

At first she was alone in the darkness until she heard L's voice. He greeted her in one of his teasing remarks about what happened to having Light-kun, 'light her way in the dark?' She remembered brushing him off, the sounds of rain now surrounding her. She was wet, tired, and frustrated for some unknown reason. Cars passed by not even realizing her identity making her feel worthless and nonexistent to the point she was wishing to fade away.

"_Leave Misa alone,"_ She countered not bothering to check if it was Ryuzaki. She didn't need to because his presence always made her feel so agitated. She glanced down at the drenched sidewalk she sat down upon. "_Doesn't Ryuzaki-san have some important case to solve?"_

"_Amane-san is that important case," _Misa felt her cheeks rise in heat but said nothing, "_Amane-san a word of advice, if I may, but sitting in the rain whimpering never does anyone any good."_ He lectured and she growled finally raising her head to confront him head on as she always did.

"_Misa already knows that Ryu—"_ Her voice died in an instant as she looked up to see a shadowed figure of what looked to be L but that mask halted her every motion in her body. Misa even felt like she was choking on air.

"_Amane-san are you alright?" _The voice questioned. He held an umbrella over her head, allowing her to blink away the rain and see clearly at the image that had scared her so.

"_L-Light..."_ She breathed out sounding terrified.

"_**What's with that look Misa? I thought you wanted this?"**_ Light's voice filled her mind once more causing her to gulp. She was already imagining herself being in Light's embrace. _**"Do you want to be my queen or not Misa?"**_Misa glanced down feeling overwhelmed. Even though it was a mask, she felt like those eyes pierced into her and threatened her death for defying him. She was truly terrified.

"_No." _Misa replied surprising herself at her straightforwardness considering how much fear she felt bubbling inside her. This spike of courage that she admitted was not something she would do. Was she really herself or someone else? Misa expected a slap when she dared to find the strength to look up at him. However that wasn't the case. Instead the vision of Light disappeared and there she was back on that street corner, umbrella still over her head and the silhouette of L standing by her side. This time however the mask he wore was cracked.

"_Amane-san," _A chill ran down her spine as L's left hand rested gently on her cheek. _"Please let me help you." _ Misa melted into his cheek and grabbed it with her right hand, smiling.

"_Idiot," _She said, surprising her mystery man. _"Ryuzaki-san's already helped me so much. __**Now**__," _She continued finding the will to stand on her feet. "_Let me help you." _Misa's hands immediately went to the mask. She began tearing it off but then something started poking her in the side. It hurt so much that she pulled away from L while growling inside her mind.

'_Just what the__** hell**__ is that?'_

And that's how the dream concluded.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Misa shouted rolling around in her covers. She just could not go back to sleep and because of this it was quite accurately driving her insane. Not even the tiny sight of the white cloud now drawing out from the wall above could save her.

"Misa is everything alright?" Misa huffed at Rem's question as she tried smoldering herself with a pillow. Did she honestly look alright? Misa felt like she was going to go bat-shit just trying to figure out what she should do from here on. What _could_ she do? "I sensed your distress. Did something happen?"

"Everything's perfect." Misa replied bitterly now sitting up and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Misa," Rem called knowing well that Misa was not pleased. "Explain."

"What good will that do?" Misa questioned, "Rem's hardly the one to give emotional advice." The Shinigami's color never once changed upon hearing that remark. It simply just rested in that white hue as it always did making the blonde more annoyed within the second. "If Rem really wants to help Misa how about telling Misa what that book is on the ground that she threw?" Misa said pointing over the side of her bed while hoping for some sort of change in the Shinigami's aura but nothing of the sort met her demand.

Rem merely followed through with Misa's orders and picked up the fallen book. She dusted it off and wondered about the creases but didn't press the matter realizing Misa was in one of those stubborn mood swings again.

"It is Yagami-kun's Death Note Misa."

Now Misa felt her head snap toward the Shinigami. Hadn't L taken it from her during his perversion questioning? Or wait—a memory snapped in the back of her head. He had left it upon falling asleep with her that time she had first kissed him. Misa's right hand slapped over her mouth.

Was the Death Note invading her dream just a coincidence or was it her feelings for Light holding her back?

"Good this would be a perfect time to use it." Rem's voice invaded and Misa glanced at the Shinigami with a brow rising.

"What is Rem talking about?"

"Yagami-kun commanded my presence." Rem said as to clarify her reason for being absent. Misa however felt herself smile as Rem's aura had finally changed to a mixture of red and white. It seemed that something could finally rally the Shinigami's emotion chord. Misa pushed this aside though, her attention more peaked with the fact that Light was on the move again. "He wanted me to tell you that he will be returning soon. Thus you must hurry and kill someone while he's on probation. That way the members of the task force can put their suspicions of Light being Kira aside."

Rem gently threw the book to Misa and she caught it with ease. "Now what will you do Misa? Are you really going to help that fool?" Misa was close to snapping at Rem for insulting Light but then remembered her dream. Her teeth bit into her tongue and her vision dropped back down to the Death Note. It seemed to tremble under her palms causing Misa's heart to pick up speed all too fast for Misa's liking.

"_I trust Amane-san."_ Misa swallowed at remembering L's words. He trusted her not to kill him but was there also an expectation hidden in between the lines? If she opened it up, there was no doubt in her mind that Rem would give her some random name and Misa would then go through with it. Thus Misa was left to keep the book shut however Light would be furious with her when he came back. So angry that he just might kill her. Misa fingered the edge of the book, readying to open it but stopped.

"Misa…?" Rem questioned as Misa set the Death Note aside and climbed out of bed. She slipped on some slippers and then returned to retrieve the book. "Misa what are you doing?" Rem asked again and sure enough the blonde's eyes rose to meet her. They were blank, but the frantic tone in her voice would not go unheard.

"I-I need to go see L."

"But Misa your eyes. " Rem warned earning that powerful white aura over her fickle reddish,yellow mixture. Misa shook off the concern.

"Even without my-Misa's sight. Misa remembers the way to Ryuzaki-san's room."

"But Misa what about the—"

"Don't follow Misa." Misa added before leaving the room with a rolled up Death Note in her hands.

**XXX**

Misa appeared before L's room without any problems. Thankfully everyone else was either sleeping or downstairs keeping watch on the cameras outside of the task force building. Her knock did not go unanswered as she heard him granting her entrance. It was then that Misa was glad that he never got much sleep because she could talk to him and hopefully put an end to the sudden fear that crept into her heart once again.

"Lawliet." She whispered ever so silently as she pushed his door open. As she saw him she noticed his aura was yellow, startled, and then as he took in her presence he calmed into a blue hue with a mixture of curious orange on the side.

"Amane-san, what have I told you using my name like that? What would happen if others were in the room with me?" Misa avoided the urge to smile as she crept into his room closing the door behind her.

"As if Ryuzaki-san would ever let anyone disturb his work so late at night." She said and he hummed.

"Yet Amane-san is here standing before me—"

"Because she is different compared to the others." Misa interjected with a smile.

"Amane-san, we've spoken about this." He warned lowly. Misa pouted but continued over to his side despite his aura flashing bits of red. She was making him angry but she desperately needed to invade his personal space. Misa rolled her eyes when he took his laptop along with him to slide away from her as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Misa _**knows**_ were only friends Ryuzaki. Misa just needed to give him something."

"No Amane-san. Absolutely no more kisses can occur between us. Our relationship status must remain that of friends and nothing else." He told her flatly and she couldn't help but growl at his idiocy. Couldn't he tell when she was trying to be serious? Wasn't he a detective? A genius? God how dense could one man be?

"Idiot Misa wasn't even going to ask that! If Misa Misa wanted to kiss Ryuzaki-san, she would have just done it!" Ryuzaki merely nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Misa seethed at his reaction. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot and people said she was dense. Ha! Misa retaliated his perversions by hitting him over the head with her rolled up weapon.

Ryuzaki then at least finally seemed to catch on with her fury but he was already too late for words. "Just take it before I kill someone!" She yelled shoving the damned booklet into his chest before turning heel to storm off out of the room.

Of course after a few minutes had passed before she finally heard footsteps following after her. She whirled to meet him, fuming. "Now what?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest while tapping her foot on the ground.

L sighed wondering if she was dense. It was late which meant he didn't have any sweets. Thus he was sweet deprived and in a terrible mood. Didn't she at least know him by now to understand that he could have his mood swings as well? Why else would he keep to himself at nights?

"Amane-san don't you need this?" He tapped the Death Note on her arm as if helping her see. Misa gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Of course she knew what he was talking about!

She slapped the Death Note away not caring that it fell to the ground out of both their hands.

"No." She said firmly turning heel once more but L caught her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Think about what you are saying Amane-san. Light will not be pleased if he discovers I carry both Death Notes." Misa felt that sting of fear pang inside her heart.

"Yes he will not be pleased with Misa Misa." She answered truthfully, eyes threatening tears. She was afraid of what Light would do to her but with both Death Notes gone it wasn't like he could write off her name anymore.

"Then take it Amane-san."

"No."

"_**Please **__Amane-san let me help you._" Misa gapped at his sudden shift of colors. His aura held a white, yellow, and finally that unknown purple color. She could understand his need to protect her, his alerted worry but her lips pursed at the purple. Misa remembered the dream, the way the L caressed her when he said the same thing earlier. The way he held her, not only did she feel safe but she also felt loved.

Loved.

Before she knew it Misa was smiling and those tears finally allowed themselves to roll down her cheeks.

L loved her. "_Amane-san?"_

Misa threw her arms around L startling him so much she felt his aura shift into his pink embarrassed shade. "_M-M-Misa_?" She snickered into his chest.

"I-d-i-o-t." She spelled out to him while look up at him laughing. She couldn't read his face. It was so dark but she didn't care. All that matter was that he loved her. He genuinely loved her and the best part was that he had no idea she knew.

A mirthful smirk slipped on her lips and she suddenly stood on her tippy toes, closing her mouth on his. When they separated she felt hot, but couldn't contain her joy any longer. While he on the other hand was positively freaking out. Yellow, pink, yellow, pink, pink, yellow. He was a mess all because of her and she loved it.

"You know Lawliet," She began as she let her left hand trail down his chest and back up teasingly. In order to build a relationship they say you need trust." He fidgeted under her words and she cracked a devilish smile. "Lawliet trusts Misa right?"

She felt him begin to shake his head but stop and eventually give a nod. "Good because Misa Misa is going to give Lawliet 100 percent of her trust now. So don't screw it up okay?" When he nodded she kissed him one last time and then finally pulled away placing her hands behind her back while grinning all the more. "Ex-2nd Kira demands it." With that she spun away and made her way back to her room humming a happy tune.

L simply stood blank. He felt absolutely mortified but at the same time, he felt relieved. Misa said she was going to trust him. His eyes dropped to the Death Note. So did that mean that she was going to co-operate with him now? Did that mean she was over Light? If it did what did that mean for him? L touched his lips and sighed.

"I need a cold bath and fast. Maybe some sweets too…" He concluded as he picked up the 2nd Death Note. L tucked it under his arm before glancing back down the hall where Misa could be seen humming happily in sways. He didn't know what happened with her but he smiled. 

_Good for her._

**XXX**

End Chapter 14

**XXX**

Yay! I'm not dead and I already have begun writing chapter – whatever comes next after this number – checking – checking –15! Yes chapter 15! Holy— Anyways I will have it up soon and by soon I do not mean next year. Soon like during this week so stay tuned! Till we meet again and thanks again for the reviews! You bring my inspiration/muse back!

-Moonie

s were absent of Light for the second time and this time it involved a mysterious man whose silhouette could only remind her of L. Maybe that's why she was so upset. In the dream the man had been playfully teasing her and every time she reaches out to grab him, she abruptly stopped because of the man's mask.

She felt her teeth bite down on the bottom of her lip as she pulled the object out from under her covers.

Misa bit her lip pulling the object out from under her covers that disrupted her sleep. Whatever this thing was she hated it.

So why was it now that she was feeling so hot?

Normally she was used to having such um, perverted dreams. The things she did with Light was always such a pleasure but this time she could not see her


	15. The Spring

**Hi again! I just want to warn you this chapter might be a little, little scary but nothing too scary I hope. Or pray, rather. I mean, it's just has a kind of a haunting mix to it. Strange considering the chapter name…lol…Fruit's Basket...The things you do to me. This chapter is short, but it's something. Next Chapter I plan on really trying to push for a really long and good read. So don't give up on me yet!  
**

**Anyways here's me giving a shout out to my reviewers!**

**Diesle: **Yes I'm not dead! It's such a _lovely_ feeling and since its summer I'm happy because that means I get to write more! Which means you can be happier! We both can be happy! So cheers to happiness and thank you for reviewing!

**Dumb Genius:** I'm glad you like the aura thing because I tend to spazz with it since I love it so much. I was kind of sad writing this chapter honestly. Since it was morning and you know all she had is blurriness. Sigh, oh well at least she has Lawliet to compensate the loss. Thank you for sticking around, it means my blue aura of happiness can continue!

**Lalala: **I'm sorry – I have to admit I snickered when I saw your random name. It's just your email just popped (my phone is extremely slow) as I was writing these shout outs so I said, "Oh another who is this from?" LALALA – "_**Oh my."**_ – tehehehe. (I'm such a dork.) Oh I love your name so much! I do, I do, thank you for liking my story. Thank you for giving me this smile. You're _**the**_ best!

**Also to everyone else out there, thank you for the adds, and hope you keep enjoying! Here's the next chapter!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 15:** The Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note and the song I used in this chapter comes from the Dead Space Soundtrack called, 'Twinkle, Twinkle.' The last few lyrics I changed to fit the story. That's about it.

**XXX**

It felt like a dream, a dream so wonderful that Misa never wanted to wake from. She stood leaning against her room's door with a smile on her lips. She knew she was crying but she couldn't help it, this was probably the first time since her parent's death that Misa felt truly loved. While it was true that she had her fans, Misa wasn't sure if was just idolism or whatnot. Back then she could see, and now she could. Amazing how her life perspectives had changed in such a short little time. Misa thought being partially blind would be a curse but now not so much. It gave her happiness.

"Misa welcome back." Rem greeted as she flew to Misa side. Misa wiped away her tears with her hand and gave the Shinigami a big grin. Rem had always shown Misa so much devotion that Misa was pleased to never see the purple hue mixture in her Shinigami's aura. She didn't ever want to lose Rem. Rem meant so much to her. Thank goodness Rem didn't love her in that way. "Did you find the answer you were searching for?" Misa gave a nod, and Rem guided Misa back to her bed even though Misa didn't need it. Misa always figured even though Rem didn't love her, it didn't mean she didn't care. After all they were companions and the best of friends in Misa's heart. "Are you sure about this decision Misa?"

Misa slowly sat down on her bed. The actions she took were all extremely risky. Misa knew because of this there were going to be serious reprimands in the future. Yet she wanted to put her faith into Lawliet. She had no choice but to now. Misa just couldn't bring herself to go back on everything that just conspired especially now that she knew Lawliet's true feelings on the matter. He loved her. Just thinking about it filled her with a warm sensation. "Light will not be pleased." Misa's gaze slide away in an instant as the cold tingle ran down her spine.

"Misa knows Rem but it's not like Light can write down Misa's name anymore. Besides Rem could always—"

"Write Light's name down—"

"No!" Misa interjected, "Rem cannot die. Not even for Misa. She forbids it!" Misa expected something but Rem's aura stayed impassive and Misa didn't like it. She didn't like not knowing what the Shinigami was thinking. "Misa is serious." She told Rem strictly yet Rem hardly moved.

"Alright Misa, I understand." Misa grit her teeth in response but dismissed the anger when turning to crawl her way back over to her pillow.

"Good." Misa replied as she covered herself in blankets and snuggled into her pillow for a sense of security. "Misa's glad Rem sees it her way." She told the Shinigami while staring up at Rem tiredly. The time was finally beginning to set in. "Misa loves Rem too much…to lose…her…"

"Good night Misa." Normally Misa would have responded but instead she simply rolled over in her sleep and smiled. It was a shame as Misa would miss witnessing that small sense of purple swirl that now blended in that once never changing shade of white always vigilant at her side.

**XXX**

"_Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are!" _

Misa groaned as she felt a chilling shiver run down her back. _ "Up above the world so high," _Misa's eyes fluttered opened. There was something about that voice. Something so familiar that tears sprang to her eyes. "_Like a diamond in the sky!" _

"_Mom?"_ Misa squeaked out, as she struggled to get out of bed. She didn't understand why it was so difficult to do so either. Misa practically was wrestling through her covers but as she broke free from the darkness, Misa gasped. Instead of seeing the roof of her room to greet her she was met with the dark, starlit sky looming over head. She was on that same street corner from her last dream.

"_When the blazing sun is gone,"_ Misa swallowed this wasn't the song she remembered when she was little. _"When the nothing shines above," _It just sounded so much creepier. It was so eerie and the fact that she could see perfectly, hardly made any sense. This had to be some sort of dream or possibly a nightmare considering the chilling echo of her mother's voice. "_Then you show your little light."_

"_Misa." _ Misa whirled around to see none other than Light standing in her path. He swung, his blow nailing her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night."_

Misa coughed out blood. She was so scared she couldn't bring herself to look at Light. This was too much! Too much! Yet Light leaned down to her broken form with a grin.

"_Did you really think I needed the Death Note to kill someone as weak as you?"_ She gasped, bringing her eyes too look up at him only to be caught in his grasp. His hands were already beginning to apply an enormous amount of pressure around her neck.

"_N-no wait..!" _Misa sputtered between his deathly hold but could not find the words to protest any longer once she found herself staring up at those similar blood red eyes that had halved her life span many times before. It was then Misa realized that she was going to die. Even if it was still a dream it was still scary. The numbness in her body had never felt so real and Misa didn't like it one bit! '_Misa doesn't want this anymore! Misa wants to wake up! WAKE UP MISA! WAKE—!_

"UP!" Misa screamed as she sprang up from her bed with a look of terror on her face. She was shaking and the tears were running easily down her cheeks. Although she could not see, there was light, it stung not so much as it used to but it was there meaning the darkness had finally subsided. "Rem?"

"Good morning Misa." The Shinigami greeted allowing Misa took take a sigh in relief as she finally was able to confirm she was back in the comforts of her room. Misa opened her mouth to speak, but there were no words because her throat felt so dry. In fact it stung a bit, scaring her to the point that she just wanted out of this room. Misa needed to get that Death Note back and fast!

Running, no, sprinting, that's exactly what she was doing. It was nothing Misa was ever used to doing inside the task force building. She didn't remember how many times her index finger slammed against the elevator button when she discovered Lawliet had gone downstairs with both Death Notes according to Rem's observation.

Rem was trying her best to calm Misa down while reminding Misa that this was her choice yet Misa didn't want to hear it. Misa knew was merely acting on a whim during that time she discovered Lawliet's feelings. She let her heart get the best of her. However this time she would be thinking with her head. She just wasn't ready to face Light's fury not yet, and not ever.

By the time she made it to the dining room she could already hear the voices of fellow task force members echoing outside into the hallways. Misa skid to a stop, there was no way she could enter especially not after hearing what they were asking of Lawliet to answer. Misa bit down on her nail. She was doing that more nowadays wasn't she? It was a disgusting habit, and yet at a time like this, she could not complain. She could only listen.

"Ryuzaki would you please tell us how in the world did you get your hands on another Death Note?" Soichiro asked once again. "Is my son innocent or not?" The sounds of him slamming his hand on the table echoed through Misa's ears. "Ryuzaki—"

"Chief calm down!" Matsuda cried out the sounds of the table shaking as his voice bellowed. "I'm sure Ryuzaki has a good reason for not telling us."

"Nonsense!" Misa winced at Soichiro's yell. "Because of this case my family has become torn. I can't tell my wife a thing, my daughter seems distant to me with my absence, and I cannot even talk to my son regularly without holding some sort of suspicion toward him."

"Yagami-san I can understand your frustrations as I as well harbor the same sentiments." Misa placed a hand over her heart knowing well that Lawliet was talking about her. "However acting like this will not achieve anything so would you please put me down so we can talk like normal civilians?"

"Chief do as he says." Matsuda whined, "Fighting will not get us anywhere. Were supposed to be a team remember?"

"Be quiet Matsuda." Ide said sounding annoyed, "What the point of acting like a team if Ryuzaki continues doing things that we weren't even informed about? I'm tired of Ryuzaki flying solo. It's about time he comes clean, I have a feeling he's hiding something anyways. Isn't that right L?"

"W-what that's crazy!" Matsuda said that. "Ryuzaki's been fighting with us all this time right Ryuzaki? R-Ryuzaki?"

"Ryuzaki?" Aizawa voice appeared sounding miffed by the accusations.

"Well Ryuzaki say something!" Soichiro commanded but the detective seemed like he would stay silent which made Misa's heart race.

"Misa let's go." Rem told Misa silently as the blonde absorbed the conversation. L was protecting her. Even if it meant risking his job. It made her upset. She said she would trust his choice. However had she known he would act so stupidly? Ugh it pissed her off. Forget taking back the book, she couldn't let him go down in flames. Misa had to stop this. "Misa what are you doing?" Yet Misa would not answer and Rem had no choice but to vanish knowing if she followed Misa, she would be seen.

"Stop!" Misa shouted, making everything fall silent. She stood straight up in the door way, and her eyes squinted a bit at the light. "Leave Ryuzaki-san alone, he's only doing his job. If you all must know the 2nd Death Note came from me."

Matsuda was the first to address this announcement which was shocking for her.

"What are you talking about Misa? You don't mean that…?"

"Yes…Misa-Misa is in fact the second Kira."

Lawliet appeared blurry before her eyes but she could at least see the widening expression he held. Everyone else too seemed to be frozen because they did not know what to do next. Soichiro whom held Ryuzaki up by his shirt let him drop back to his seat in a matter of seconds.

Misa's throat burned now with everyone's eyes on her. They were silent and their silence caused a deep shiver to run down her spine. She couldn't stand their silence and when Lawliet stood up from his spot to move over to her, she froze up as well. "Light is Kira." She confessed making him halt. By now she could feel herself shivering. She had confessed and while she was supposed to feel at peace, fear ran through her instead. _'And he's going to kill me. Light is going to kill me and not even Lawliet can stop him. I, I have to get out of here.' _

She took a step back away from Lawliet's grasp. She couldn't let herself be captured. She couldn't see Light again. Didn't he understand that? At least he had got his confession so now couldn't he let her go free? No matter the case, Misa couldn't stay—not anymore. Light would find a way to kill her. She would witness the horror of dying just like in her dream. Misa could not let that happen. She needed to run and run she did.

**XXX**

Everything was a blur, a blur that sent her heart pounding in all sorts of different directions. Misa desperately darted toward the elevator. Luck seemed to be on her side because while she could hear the task force member's yelling for her capture, the door opened, leaving her escape route extremely plausible.

"Amane-san wait!" Misa glanced back to see the blurred silhouette of the man she loved calling out to her. She felt herself pushing forward, "You said you could trust me, Amane, Misa-san!" Misa paused, hand holding the elevator from closing, as she stood on the border line from escaping and being caught. She could feel her fingers tapping against the door.

"I did, didn't I?" She whispered sadly. Misa felt her hands ball up. '_I don't know what to do!'_ Misa roared deep in her mind. '_Someone please tell me what I need to do!'_

'_**Then the traveler in the dark…'**_ Misa gasped at hearing her mother's voice again. _**'Thanks you for your little spark.'**_ It was then that Misa found herself wheeling back in L's direction. The song that she was so scared of, did it have a deeper meaning? Before Misa could ask, she felt as if something gently pushed her away from the elevator door. _**'He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. Though I know not who you are…Twinkle, twinkle, little star…'**_

It was then that Lawliet pulled her close in a hug that seemed so foreign to his usual non-contact personality. Misa didn't know what to say, but part of her understood what her mother was trying to tell her. _'Don't give up, he needs you.' _Or something along that state of mind so whatever the case, Misa would not go back on her trust. No matter how much Light had her shaking in her boots.

A snap of something cold on her wrist caused her to pull away from the boy. Her arm went to it and realized that he had handcuffed her. A brow shot up waiting for explanation and she could hear his grin in his answer.

"You were expecting flowers after admitting that you were the 2nd Kira in front of everyone, Amane-san?" She felt a trail of sweat run down her forehead. A girl could dream right? "However don't feel too badly as I have a 100 percent feeling you know how I feel about you Amane-san. Especially so after last night's events, am I correct?"

A blush ran across her cheeks and she couldn't help but try to hide her face despite being cuffed.

"You are."

"Good because for what happens next you might surely hate me." Misa teeth gritted.

"What did you do now, Ryuzaki?"

"I ordered Watari to bring Light-kun here at once."

**XXX**

**End Chapter! Yay – a-a-a, another chapter bites the dust. Lol sorry, I just hope you guys don't hate this chapter because of the ghost mother singing song thing. I got inspired when I heard it today so. Yeah. I'm glad to know I have people out there still reading this! Thank you so much and I hope to see you again!**

**-Moonie**


	16. When the

Hello again! It's a me, a new chapter!

Yeah, I'm late again but um, this chapter might be a little down but little, little, up at the same time .I mean it's not a bad chapter, uh, you'll see what I mean. It's very dramatic. That's the exactly the word I was trying to get to.

**XXX**

**Chapter 16: **When the

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note as you can see, I'm not that awesome.

**XXX**

Shock, it was the first thing that had registered in her brain as when Lawliet mentioned that he ordered Watari to bring Light here. Misa stared at the blurred detective with wide eyes that quickly flashed with growing fury. She could feel herself shaking and before he could utter an apology, she reacted. The sound of the handcuff chain clinking heavily to Misa's movements was easily overpowered by the resonating sound of the slap that soon followed.

Yes, Misa had done it. She had slapped the one man she had claimed to put her trust in. Lawliet was truly a genius because as he had said before Misa couldn't possibly ever despise him more than the spite she held for him right now.

"H-how dare you!" Misa exclaimed while fresh tears now began to build up at the corners of her eyes destroying what little vision she had left. "How dare you do this to Misa-Misa after knowing how Misa _feels _about Light-kun, what were you thinking Ryuzaki? Misa thought Ryuzaki was supposed to be some sort of genius but all she sees in an idiot!" Misa shouted as her right hand ached from the hard slap she delivered to his face before. However that alone was the least of her concerns as dread was beginning to sink in with the thought still in mind that Yagami Light was on his way and he would not be pleased with her actions. Not in the least bit making all of her nightmares soon a reality.

Misa gasped taking a sudden step back as if the wind had been knocked right out of her. Her right hand immediately found its way to her heart where she discovered it to be beating all too fast for her liking. It was pounding along so quickly that Misa felt that she just- she just couldn't breathe! _'No, no, no, no, no!' _ Misa's mind practically screamed as she struggled on air. '_This __**can't**__ be happening! If Misa is then, __**then**__ Light-kun must have had someone watching all along!' _Misa swiftly spun around to see more blurred figures gathering around both of them. She could barely make out their expressions but that didn't matter. The culprit was among one of them much to her distress as the heart attack became more and more evident.

Her left hand was on her throat in an instant. The little air that she had left was starting to run lower and lower by the second. _'No __**please,**_'Misa begged deep into her mind praying that somehow and somewhat Light could hear her, _'Please don't kill Misa yet, she doesn't want to die yet! She wants to live! I want to live!'_

"Amane-san," Lawliet called but his voice was lost in her panic. _Idiot_, couldn't he see that she was dying? _**She was dying!**_ "Misa, _breathe_." Lawliet demanded louder however this time managing to get her to jump at his touch. This caused a whiplash that sent her whirling back in his direction eyes as sharp as ever before as her heart kept on thumping away against her chest. "_**Breathe**_." He commanded reaching out to her again but this time she managed to slap it away.

"Don't _**touch**_ Misa_**!**_" Misa screamed drawing breath in what seemed to be the first time in her life and once Misa how to breathe, she just couldn't stop. Misa took a breath before taking another as if she had never wanted to let go of the idea of not breathing ever again. At least now with this back in tact Misa could finally get her motor skills working again. Even now she was beginning to slur words once more. "I have to," Misa began, as she liked her lips taking a small breath, "get out of here. I _have_ to get out of here! I _**have**_ to get out of here now! I have to—"

'Clink' Misa's eyes quickly snapped onto the chain that yanked her back toward the detective. She needed to get out of here and these _**stupid**_handcuffs were blocking her way! Misa's right hand flew to her left arm. She began trying to pry those very handcuffs loose but they just would not let go. They would not let her go!

"Amane-san _relax_ everything will be _alright_." Lawliet told her but she shook her head, eyes, now burning because of the tears that stained her face.

Oh why, oh why did she ever agree to trust him?

Why did she let her mother's voice fool her?

She was clearly out of her mind.

_That was __**it**__! _

Misa was out of her mind!

"You're wrong!" Misa gritted back out as the tears continued to fall as she continuously tried to yank the handcuff but it would not _budge_!

It would just not come off!

Finally Misa dropped to her knees while throwing her head back to let out an aggravated scream before proceeding to let her hair bangs drape over her face as she stared down at the floor with blurred vision. "Ryuzaki is wrong…" Misa barely whispered, as a hiccup escaped her lips. "Light-kun is going to kill Misa-Misa. Light-kun doesn't need to use a Death Note to kill her either. Light-kun doesn't—"

"Amane-san I promise that no harm will come to you." Lawliet said while interrupting her from journeying off into another hysteria fit. Misa's head slowly rose back up to meet his gaze. "I promise." He repeated now finally resting a hand on her right shoulder pad as he kneeled down to her eye level. "You will be safe with m-_us_ Amane-san."

Tears rolled down her face when she caught the sincerity in his voice. Misa knew Lawliet was telling the truth. She knew he would protect her but she couldn't help but be frightened. She couldn't help but to doubt. Misa felt her eyes shut knowing what she would do next would not change her image any. The task force members had already seen her at her worst so one more little thing shouldn't be such a big deal. Thus Misa moved grabbing hold of Lawliet's white t-shirt and resting her head against his chest, blushing a bit. Thankfully it was a sight that only she could feel with the rising heat on her cheeks.

"Thank you Ryuzaki." Misa mumbled softly with a smile. She could feel her eyes become heavy but Misa didn't care because for the time being she could relax. After all Lawliet was just so warm.

**XXX **

**(A/N – Before you get into this chapter if you'd like – I listened to, "****10-The Returners-FFVI OST" on you tube while I wrote this part – it's a lot of explanation and can be seen as boring, but this made it better for me. If not, just continue to read and prepare!) **

**XXX**

"What do we do now Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked in a hushed voice once they realized Misa was fast asleep. Lawliet pondered on this situation. He would much rather be at his computer so he could make calculations but with Misa like _this_, he couldn't very well move.

"Light-kun will be arriving soon and when he does appear I want none of you to give him any sort of clues that we suspect anything." Matsuda gapped a bit about this.

"But why are we not going for the initiative? After all we could take Misa's confession and use it as evident to serve as his arrest. Then this case can finally be put to end," Matsuda explained, "Right?" He added, glancing toward his fellow task force members. He was surprised when his team members did not agree. Instead they all held different mixed reactions toward this plan and because of this Lawliet finally spoke his ideals on the matter at hand.

"I would much rather like to see Light-kun's expression regarding the discovery that we have a 2nd Death Note in our possession. If Light-kun shows any sort of hostility as Amane-san claims we can use that as our prime evidence."

"That I can agree with Ryuzaki considering Amane Misa's words don't really guarantee much." Aizawa began,"How can we possibly trust her when she's been lying to us for so long? It wouldn't make any sense for the jury to go along with Misa accusations either without stronger proof. If anything I would believe Light's testimony over hers in heartbeat considering how she acts. It's rather difficult to take someone as dense as her seriously." Aizawa said while glancing toward the sleeping girl.

"Exactly," Ide said nodding, "For all we know this could be a cover up." The other task force members seemed to agree on the concept except for Matsuda, Mogi and Lawliet who surveyed the discussion with hidden amusement.

"What!" Matsuda exclaimed, and was quickly hushed by his teammates as to make sure he wouldn't wake Misa. Even Lawliet stared at him with the same annoyed glance whenever Matsuda did something stupid. Matsuda chuckled a bit as he scratched his the back of his head before quickly rebounding by placing what could have possibly been the most serious facial expression Matsuda wore in his lifetime. "I know Misa seems stupid but there was no way she could have faked that. You all saw her, she was really traumatized when she found out Light is coming here. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Matsuda once again found himself in an uncomfortable position when no one would really step up to his proposal. Matsuda felt his hands drop back to his side and let out a dejected sigh. He knew Misa's innocence in this was not that of an angels but he-he just couldn't believe she would fake a reaction like that! It was much too real to be a lie! Slowly Matsuda turned his view on Soichiro. If anyone usually took his side, it would be the chief because usually Soichiro was the most reasonable one of the team. Thus the reason why he was chief in the first place right? "C-Chief?" Matsuda called, feeling as if he was trying to grasp any kind of agreeing opinion at this point.

"She is a model." Soichiro plainly said shooting Matsuda's request down. "Model's have to fake expressions all the time for the camera. I'm sorry Matsuda but even I cannot agree with you on this one."

"Then Mogi!" Matsuda said in a hushed excited tone as he turned toward Misa's bodyguard who was also known as the always silent detective of the team. If anyone could read Misa it would be Mogi since he has to go with her to work every day. By now he might have been able to read her expressions off as a lie or not. "You must know something regarding Misa's confession. Hasn't she done anything that might have proved this to be the truth?" Everyone turned to the silent fellow and Mogi did indeed nod allowing a smile to finally be placed on Matsuda's face. Finally someone was on his side!

"Misa hasn't been acting herself these days. I don't know _why_ or _what_ could be causing it but she does appear as if she's bothered by _something_ or _someone_."

"Which might be Light-kun considering he has been avoiding Misa the last few days, don't you think?" Matsuda said, and Soichiro disagreed.

"We don't know that for certain besides Light had specific instructions to go about his daily lifestyle and not worry about Amane-san for the time being. For all we know Misa could be acting differently because of another reason."

"It is because Amane-san is suffering from Cataract." L explained flatly finally appearing in the conversation with rather startling news for the task force members to swallow.

"What, no way, Misa hasn't shown any sign of it? I mean she doesn't act it at all when I see her in mornings." Matsuda mumbled as he tried to think back on it.

"Appearances can be deceiving Matsuda. I thought this was the need to know basic skill of awareness apparently you all are very poorly trained," L replied making Matsuda pout as always. "While Amane-san's sight proves stable in the morning, at night it completely shifts, and she becomes helpless to a certain extent. "

"So Misa lied about Light-kun after all?" Soichiro wondered grinning as he glanced toward Ide who gave him a thumbs up gesture for victory.

"I never said that." L said, causing the smiles to be wiped from both faces. "I was merely answering you, Yagami-san. Please understand Amane-san told no one but _**me**_ of this development. Not even Light-kun, her _**boyfriend**_. I may be single but I know well enough to know that in a relationship your _**partner**_ would be the _**first**_ person to contact if anything serious were to happen to you that might be _extremely_ frightening. That is of course if you are in a _**good**_ relationship."

Soichiro grimaced in realization and finally requested a chair so he may sit down. The thought of his son, as Kira made him sick to his stomach. If anything by the end of the day, he would be having his own heart attack.

"I see where you're getting at L." Aizawa said as he mused over his own wild and shocking experiences mentally that had gone on with his current relationship. "However I'm hoping you can explain why her eyesight is such a big deal in all this. To me not being able to see is something that can be considered completely understandable so why in the world would Misa think Light would be so angry about it?"

L nodded, eyes shifting over to the elevator and as he did there was a ding noise signaling that a new elevator had arrived. Everyone followed his gaze, whispering Light's name under their breaths but as the doors opened their confusions grew because instead of Light stood a woman in his place.

"Greetings," Miranda said as she stepped outside the elevator and allowed the elevator's door to close behind her. "I heard I was needed as a witness and came immediately as instructed…L." Her gaze first circled the detectives around the room and then finally she noticed Misa's sleeping form on L's lap. A brow shot up at the sight of her being handcuffed to L.

"Rena-san, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to help us out with this case as it has indeed been stressful. However now that you are here perhaps you can fill in the missing gaps for my associates." L said softly as Misa began to shift awkwardly in her sleep a bit at the sound of Miranda's voice.

Miranda bowed and then gave a smile.

"Of course I can." She said smoothly now aware she needed to adjust her volume in order to keep her patient asleep. When L introduced her to the others she proudly admitted being Misa's doctor in the hospital. It felt like this would be her first five minutes of fame. "As you know I am Amane-san's doctor. When I first approached Amane-san she was being very difficult to the point it was extremely hard to assist her. She kept refusing to let us take a look at what she called her pupils to be, _'the eyes._'"

"Didn't the second Kira mention something about 'the eyes' as well at one point?" Mogi questioned and Aizawa confirmed it with a nod.

"Meaning Misa _is_ indeed the 2nd Kira like she said but still what powers does, 'the eyes,' entitle?" Aizawa glanced toward the doctor and Miranda shrugged. All she could offer was that little detail and Aizawa sighed in annoyance. This felt like it was going nowhere.

"The eyes," A monotone voice appeared causing everyone to jump except for a clueless doctor. "Allow the user to see another person's full real name and with this they are able use this information to write that person's name down in the death note. You asked why Light would be angry well this is because Misa is the only one with this ability and since her sight is in ruin, she cannot see L's real name. Thus she cannot kill him as planned by Light. It is as simple as that."

L stared at the Shinigami known as Rem with parted lips. He did not think for once the Shinigami would involve herself in human matters. Rem even took note of his disgusting expression and felt need to explain her reasons for appearing. "Do not forget Ryuzaki, I am Misa's guardian. It is my job to protect her."

"You're Misa's guardian?" The others exclaimed now causing Miranda to jump in alarm. She hadn't the faintest idea what was going on but she actually preferred to keep it that way. Instead she took the imitative to go check up on her patient to make sure nothing was wrong with the striving model. Rem refused to answer more than that, but by now they knew it to be true.

"We will have to assign a private court room. Shinigami are you prepared to speak for this girl?"

"I will take whatever actions I need to in order to protect Misa."

"Very well then…" Lawliet said as his eye's drifted to what now would be a stirring Misa thanks to the doctors poking and prodding. Rem disappeared from sight and as did the detectives knowing well what each of them must do for the sake of finally putting an end to the Kira case.

**XXX**

**(A/N – okay you can stop playing it now, I have shifted to a new song. ****Hah)**

**XXX**

"Mhm," Misa groaned as she stretched out her body until a clanking noise of a familiar chain caused her eyes to open. "Lawliet…" Misa gritted out in annoyance. An exclamation mark shot over Lawliet's head as he darted his eyes to the doctor who now glanced back up at him absorbing some new _dangerous_ information.

Miranda however quickly lifted her hand up to dismiss his anxiety. She would never reveal such details as it was her job to keep confidentiality. He had nothing to fear at this point. Lawliet took a sigh in relief as Misa slowly pulled away from Lawliet's chest and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"How are you feeling Amane-san?" Miranda questioned, causing the model to scream in response. The model must have jumped so high because her back was against the wall holding her heart as if she had been scared to death. Miranda mused at her patients antics.

"You!" Misa pointed at Miranda with wide eyes as she pieced together that blurred image very quickly. She could never forget such a prodding person. "What are you doing here?"

"I was called here by L," Miranda quickly replied while using her left hand to gesture to the detective besides her patient. "You had fainted Amane-san, and it is my job to make sure," By now Misa's gaze was on Lawliet and he greeted her with a friendly wave, "**everything** is all right." Miranda firmly stated clearly annoyed that she was being somewhat ignored. Yet this was to be expected. It was _**always**_ to be expected with _**celebrities**_.

Misa bit the bottom of her lip as she stared at the detective and scowled. She was still angry with him and she hoped he knew it too because it effect her dearly.

"Lawliet-kun." Miranda addressed the detective's attention causing him to wince at the causalities. He really didn't need anyone flinging his name around so casually now. Especially now that Light-kun was on his way and most likely would appear in the next hour or so.

Misa too jumped at the realization that another person knew his name. She glanced at the detective to question how she came to know and when she did she could feel his annoyance reflecting towards her. Misa squirmed a bit and that's when she had come into realization that she had muttered his name before truly waking. Misa's hands covered her mouth. She had broken her promise to him now too. Thankfully though, she did not reveal his last name, and he was safe, for the most part.

Misa made sure to check if there was anyone else in the room but it was just the three of them.

"Ah sorry L-kun." Mirada chuckled, "I figured it was okay to address you since it was just the two of you." Misa's glanced back at the doctor with a rising brow. Apparently her drifting off had caused her to miss part of the conversation.

"It's alright Rena-san. Just please don't make it a habit." He begged silently. Miranda nodded, and gathered her things.

"I guess I should return to the hospital now as it's about to get dark. If you ever need me to come by again let me know." Lawliet nodded and Miranda turned her attention to Misa-san. "How is your vision by the way?"

Misa swallowed.

"It's seen better days." She replied bitterly.

"If you're not feeling any extreme pain in the morning anymore Amane-san, I can schedule to have your eyes worked on by the end of the next month." Misa felt excitement rush through her as she nodded vigorously. Miranda reached into to her pocket and quickly used the small flashlight she brought to check if it was so. Misa naturally winced, it still hurt but it didn't cause her to cry out in pain. Miranda turned the flashlight off and stuck in back into her pocket. "Yes, perhaps then."

Misa rubbed her eyes again and opened them once more to stare at the doctor who had already turned to leave. Misa was not surprised however to find that her vision was already beginning to deteriorate. The colors that she knew well to comfort her usual darkness grew in its stead.

"Wait!" Misa called out watching the doctor's calm blue aura shift to an alerted yellow state. "Promise Misa that Miranda-san will to not tell anyone's Ryuzaki's name ever!" Orange shimmered within the yellow pool.

"Huh?" Miranda asked, and Misa firmly demanded once more to promise her. Miranda waited for a moment and finally, much to Misa satisfaction, the aura shifted to a bluish, pink state.

"I promise I won't do anything to compromise your cute relationship Amane-san." Lawliet groaned as his own pink aura quickly mixing with red took effect.

Misa couldn't help but smile.

_Someone was getting angry! _

Misa snickered at this and Miranda simply chuckled lightly in response.

"Good because I just might have to kill you if you told anyone." Miranda's aura however never changed as chuckles grew.

"Let's not make it a date then."

The two of them persisted to laugh after this and L, whom was obviously not one to display his emotions in front of others continued to grow irritated by the second.

"Rena-san," Lawliet cut in. "It's time to go." Rena's aura shifted into a green one as she gave a pout.

"Okay." She chuckled, waving goodbye to Misa and taking her final leave once the elevator arrived. Misa kept on smiling as she turned to the detective.

"Don't look at me like that." Lawliet said defensively, red aura hinting pink. Misa smile continued to grow and L knew she was indeed picking up on his emotions with that weird ability of hers. Yet he didn't want to address it. He was doing his best to act calmly at all costs. "Light-kun is on his way here, remember? Having your doctor here would only set in more suspicion." Misa only giggled.

L then quickly stood up and headed back toward the meeting. Naturally Misa yelped because the chain caused her to fall over and she glared at him, when he turned to meet her fallen form with what would be a new sneaky aqua coloring that could only mean mischief. He, he was teasing her!

He did that on purpose!

Misa gripped the carpeted floor under her and growled.

Two could play at this game!

Misa bolted to her feet with unsuspecting speed and crushed her lips onto the detectives. It caused him to stand up straight, a position in which he hated, and endure Misa's torturous giggling as she pulled away. He was so pink! Lawliet was simply glowing! Misa twirled around the pink light for a moment before attempting to dance away in which like L before but she did not get far when a strong yank on the chain sent her back in front of him.

This time however L was holding onto the chain directly signaling that it was not simply the chain that pulled her back but him as well. Misa gave a weak chuckle when L loomed over causing her to bend backwards the opposite way.

"Do not laugh at me Misa." L commanded, a black aura clouding over his pink one within seconds Misa felt a sweat drop run down her forehead.

"W-who's laughing?" She questioned closing her eyes to avoid seeing that scary aura.

"_Misa_," Lawliet's voice cut in again and she squirmed a bit again. "May I kiss you?" Misa felt herself redden almost immediately as she opened her eyes to face a now purple-pink aura that caused her to grin stupidly.

"You don't have to ask, I-idiot." She stumbled out as the heat grew. "You really don't have to..."

"You were trying to run away though. I do not wish to force you into anything." Misa groaned at his chivalry.

"If I didn't want to be kissed by you now. M-Misa would have slapped you Lawliet."

"But you did." He said as to remind her of her previous temperament.

"T-that's not fair." Misa replied, "You know Misa only did that because she was angry."

"So you're not angry anymore?" He questioned, his right hand resting on her cheek. Misa opened her mouth to say no but he intervened again, "Because despite what you think of me Misa. I cannot always read emotions. I may be a detective but it is also hard to read the emotions of whom you love. I do not have the type of power that you do. To me, _this_ is not fair."

Misa mouth hung open for a moment before she shut them firmly and hummed.

"Misa, I, am not mad at you Lawliet. I don't think I could ever hate you anymore by this point."

"Good because you have no idea how happy that makes me feel Misa." Lawliet replied, aura dancing with purple, pink, and blue. Misa couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually I do." She told him causing the detective to once again fall under a pink spell. Misa smiled and he scowled. She knew he did not like her ability one bit especially after he claimed it wasn't fair. "And I think it's cute." She added now tugging on his cheeks to make him smile.

"You would." He added as she let go of his cheeks once she saw his aura drift back to blue.

"Well," She drew out, and he dropped his own hand away from her gaining a pout.

"Well what?" He questioned making it her turn to scowl.

"What about my kiss!" Lawliet hummed, and turned away from her.

"Well after you teased me I figured that your privileges were revoked."

"WHAT!" Misa shouted balling up her hands, "But that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair." He replied swiftly, "Trust me I know." Signaling to her abilities once again. Misa felt like strangling him. How could he lead her on like that! She'd kill him! She really would—

_Wait a minute._Misa paused as she remembered the situation she was now stuck in. A feral smirk quickly grew on her lips.

"Well guess what? Misa isn't about to let you go because you see, Lawliet," Misa began as she held up the chain, "were tied together remember. You cannot escape me." Misa chuckled evilly after that. It felt good to beat him at his own game. "So much for that genius title eh?"

"Actually," He said, glancing back her way with that damned new aqua aura appearing again, "I do believe it accounts for something."

Misa twitched when the sound of something snapping appeared. "W-what did you do?" She questioned feeling annoyed.

"You forget Misa that it is I who carries the key." Misa felt her mouth gap open at this. Surely he did not separate them! She even went as far as to test by tugging on the chain around her wrist and sure enough, L did not budge. Misa pouted, he-he broke her chances of winning.

"_Hey_," Misa said sorely, "That—That's cheating…"

"No it's not. It's called a strategic move." He informed her and Misa pouted feeling her eyes grow watery by the minute. "Oh no do not try that with me. It will not work Misa for I have become accustomed to it by now." Assuring her that she would not win and with that he once again began to take his leave.

"But Lawliet…" Misa called out making him stop with a sigh. He faced her again to find this time she was holding the chain up to him with a trembling lip. "Connect me…" She whined and he really didn't know what to say.

Misa groaned at his questioning orange aura, and continued to present his side of the hand cuffs to him. "Please Lawliet," she called again, "Misa doesn't want to be alone…Connect me."

By now she could tell he was smirking. It was all because of that evil aqua aura but Misa just wanted him to shut up and listen to her. She didn't care if she won the game at all anymore. Misa just liked knowing he was close by because if she wasn't chained with him…She couldn't feel safe.

"This is probably the first time anyone's actually asked to be chained to me before." He mused and Misa felt her cheeks puffed out.

"S-shut up…! Misa—Misa just—Misa just needs you…After all she does trust Lawliet…More than… Anyone else…"She shamefully replied as she blushed deeply by her confession.

"Misa,"

"What!" Misa suddenly exclaimed, feeling so stupidly absurd as she faced the aqua colored detective with growing fury.

"_Misa_,"

"WHAT?"

"I believe your privileges have now been reinstated."

Misa tilted her head at this.

"What?" She questioned suddenly feeling very nervous and before she could say anything else he had kissed her quickly and almost tentatively. However she could feel the passion behind it melting against her mouth within the warmth that now passed through her body.

"Simply that." He answered not pulling away from her. It took a moment for Misa to register her words as the sensation continued to ripple through her but somehow she managed to open her mouth to speak.

"Bu—"Misa's mouth clamped shut, when L shushed her. Misa blushed deeply when he closed in on her again. This time he took her right hand and guided it to his wrist. There she found a familiar pair of handcuffs.

"I'm with you." He told her gently and that's all that needed to be said as she sprang her arms around him, crushing him into a hug.

"Thank you." She said as she added a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

He chuckled.

"I must say Misa; you are by far the most childish person I have ever met and I thought that title would go to Mello."

"Shut up!" Misa exclaimed regretting the kiss she placed. "By-by the way who is Mello again?"

"One day perhaps I will take you to meet him. Meet all of them."

"All…Of…Them?" Misa questioned feeling worried. "What?" Lawliet's aura shifted yellow.

"Another time." An exclamation mark shot over her head.

"But Ryuuuuzaaaaaakiiiiiiii—"

"No means no Misa." He added now pulling her down the hallway with him.

"UGH I hate you!" Misa shouted hoping to get him to reveal but he instead countered with a sly aqua comment.

"I sincerely doubt that after your little, 'chain me.'" He said in the squeakiest voice to mock her with. Misa gapped.

"Don't make fun of me! I don't sound like that!" Misa cried out and Lawliet only laughed.

"I believe you do after all I did _hear_ it."

"You, you, you—P—P—PERVERT! Ugh! I REALLY do hate you!"

"Yes yes, I know."

"GOOD BECAUSE I TOTALLY HATE YOU!"

"Of course." He replied nonchalantly.

Misa threw her hands up in the air and gave out a loud cry.

'_**It's just not fair!'**_ Misa's brain shouted as she stared at the calm blue aura before her. Misa bit the inside of her cheek sulking.

Why in the world did she love him so much?

"It just NOT fair—GAHHH!"

**XXX**

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

YES THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!

IT'S DONE! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was **SO **hard to write this because of the part where I have to go through everything again. I mean I couldn't just skip it and make it so that the task force members suddenly knew everything about Misa's condition.

Oh my goodness, I hope it didn't suck reading like it did for me writing. I tried to balance it out at the end with a cuteness overload. So hopefully you liked it.

CROSSES FINGERS FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

Let me know though - seriously!

Until next time.

-Moonie

P.S THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS – YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!

P.S.S - Sorry for the cap lock, I'm just excited. I can finally post this chapter that's been MIND F—ING me ALL week long! YAY! Oh dear. Oh dear. Sorry about that. Until next time. Next time…


	17. Flowers will

Welcome back on Veteran's day week with a new chapter. I'm getting sucked away by Skyrim now, so I'll let you have this before I am forever lost by the smell of a new video game. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Thanks for all your support and help!

**XXX**

**Chapter 17: **Flowers will

**Disclaimer: ** I clearly do not own Death Note.

**XXX**

Time, Misa was running out of _time_. The announcement of Light's arrival had set a number of alarms off inside Misa's head. If there was ever a chance to back out, now, would be the perfect moment. However Misa felt as if she were in a position where she was unable to budge from her seat. In fact she was much too nervous to even plot out an escape route in her head.

In her mind she had lost control over the entire situation. Misa swallowed roughly, her breathing was normal but her heart beat pounded heavily against her chest. She was more than just nervous. Misa was simply terrified of what was to come or rather more importantly what would be said.

Misa's hand twitched uneasily whenever she heard someone mumble Light's name. Just knowing the fact that he was already somewhere inside the building gave her the chills. There was no doubt in Misa's mind that wherever Light may be, he had to be scowling in agitation.

After all Lawliet wasn't exactly on Light's top 5 friends favorite list.

'_And soon neither will Misa be.'_ Misa thought considering Light's future reaction to her new accessory attached to her right wrist. Misa suppressed a bothered sigh. She really had no reason to be depressed anyways. This was her choice as she clearly remembered being asked to be put in this situation.

'_**This is probably the first time anyone's actually asked to be chained to me before.'**_

'_Maybe because Misa-Misa is stupid, maybe, maybe, that's why she begged for such ridiculous things!' _Misa snapped back at the lingering memory of Lawliet that invading her mind. The silhouette of Lawliet simply chuckled at her.

Usually it was moments like these that caused her to chuckle along side of him as well but Misa doubted Lawliet could ever tell especially with her screaming at him all the time. If only, if only he had known the truth perhaps then he could see very well that she was smiling.

However moments like these could also be interrupted. Interrupted by the man she claimed before to love the most. With that his voice appeared without any hesitation and clouded over Lawliet's chuckles. Always so dark, _menacing_, and _**threatening**_, Misa was breaking apart under the pressure.

"Light-kun…" Misa whispered as she felt a lone tear run down her cheeks. She would not be able to avoid him for much longer. She could _feel_ his presence and it made her unconsciously shiver. Misa moved quickly, wiping the tear from her eye. The sounds of the handcuff chain rattled with her movements but still even then, her companion besides her hadn't moved a muscle to comfort her.

Misa frowned. She dared to glance at the detective's aura. Lawliet was always a stale target to stare at. He sat stationary in his same unusual position as he always did, but this time she caught sight of his blue covered hands moving rapidly and precise. Misa's frown deepened.

Her vision had dropped immensely in the last few minutes. It was to the point where she could not see any inanimate objects. All she could rely on were her other senses, and the colorful auras. Thankfully though Misa could hear the sounds of a keyboard clacking which made her understand that Lawliet was clearly working on his laptop again.

'_Idiot…' _Misa's thought's grumbled in annoyance. _'Lawliet __**swears**__ to protect Misa-Misa, but then ignores Misa! What could possibly have Lawliet's attention over someone like Misa? Misa's much better entertainment than a computer would be and certainly much better company than Light could ever be! So why is Lawliet pretending like Misa doesn't exist!' _

Misa inwardly growled as she mustered the biggest glare possible. She could only hope now that her face displayed her obvious aggravation towards Lawliet's lack of knowledge of her feelings. '_Look at Misa-Misa Lawliet! Misa wants Lawliet to see how much Misa loathes you!'_

"Is something the matter Amane-san?" Lawliet suddenly asked causing her to slightly jump. Misa's mouth twitched in surprise but she shook her head and turned her gaze elsewhere.

A large drop of sweat rolled down her head as she snapped back at him, tone harsher than usual, as she denied her previous voiceless requests towards him. "Are you sure Amane-san? Normally I don't get glared at with such intensity for no reason _Misa_."

Misa's mouth nearly dropped upon hearing that.

'_He was paying attention to Misa all this time? Why didn't Misa notice this?" _Misa peeked back at the detective. He still hadn't once turned towards her, his aura showing no signs of change. Her lips lined upon his silent stature. _'Why, why can't I read him? Why __**now**__ of all times can I not read him?'_ Misa inwardly asked dropping into a more serious tone.

"Curiosity," He mumbled under his breath almost sounding fascinated by the turn of events. Or rather it felt like he was laughing at her. Perhaps now he was giving her a taste of her own medicine in revenge to her constant teasing moments ago. Whatever the case—"angry," The detective added, a smile hidden on a face that she could not see clearly. "You are very angry with me, aren't you, _Misa_?" He added, and sure enough she snapped.

"I thought I was the only person with special abilities here." She gritted out as she crossed her hands over her chest, and leaned back into the desktop chair.

"Misa, _please_—you insult me," He replied feigning a hurt tone that didn't affect her. "I'm detective remember?"

"_**Detective**_," Misa repeated sounding awfully surprised, "What is this detective do you speak of? I only see a _perverted_ _**idiot**_ besides me who takes pleasure in having a handcuff fetish." Misa shot back, missing out on the irritated glare the detective sent her. However she did get to enjoy the flicker of red aura that spiked through his blue shade for a moment.

However much to her disappointment, Lawliet was not one to easily be pushed around, especially not when he was trying so hard to make it so that he was unreadable to her eyesight.

"_**Amane-san**_," Lawliet drawled out lengthily.

'_Back to formalities I see._' Misa's mind chuckled as if she had become the victor.

"The only reason I know what you're thinking is because you're letting your guard down so worried over Light-kun." Just hearing his name caused her to shiver yet again and Lawliet gave out a small hum as if to let her know what her body was doing. Misa grumbled as she used her fingers to tighten their hold on her arms. "The funny thing is that no matter how many times I tell you that, 'Amane-san will be safe,' you end up not believing me. I can't help but feel irritated by Light's hold on you. I wonder what that could be…"

Snickers soon escaped her mouth. Like Lawliet, she didn't need to see his aura to know that statement. She had felt it many times when she adored Light.

"You're jealous." Misa commented with a wide smirk. The statement startled the detective, enough so that his aura finally shifted and allowed her to really take a peek at his feelings. "You're jealous of Light."

"I assure you Amane-san, that is certainly is _not_ the case." Lawliet countered very coolly but she knew _**way**_ better now.

"Oh if Light heard this he would be just tickling with joy." Misa replied still giggling in fits of laughter as the detective besides her frowned at the idea of pleasing Light.

"_Misa_—"

"I won't speak a word of it." Misa intervened silencing the detective as she felt his moody wavelength. "Your momentarily jealousy is safe with me." She swore she heard Lawliet groan and watched him shift in his chair, closing the laptop that had preoccupied his attention so much before. She watched his body set aside the invisible object on another unseen object with fascination before settling on his now returned concentration on her.

"_**Misa**_—"

"I guess I should be thankful..." Misa muttered lowly interrupting the raven haired detective yet again. His aura flickered in tints of orange hue and she found herself smiling bitterly because of it. "That _someone_ finally cares for me. Well other than Rem at least." She finished carefully.

"And other than Misa's parents too— I'd assume?" He questioned in such a low whisper that her eyes snapped wide open before finally relaxing with a teary resolution.

"Yes them too." Misa replied finally allowing a genuine smile appear on her face. However it faded as quickly as it appeared as the sound of the door before them clicked open.

Misa's eyes immediately dropped to her lap fearing just _who_ had appeared or rather _what_ colorful aura would present itself before her. Her stomach was practically boiling over from anxiety and she wondered if her face displayed any of it.

At this rate Light would surely see through her betrayal at first glance.

'_Misa don't forget who you are!'_ A familiar voice called that reminded her of ever loyal partner. Misa quickly lift her head back up to seek out the Shinigami but Rem was nowhere in sight. Instead she was confronted with three yellow auras escorting one very deadly red one.

Misa froze at the sight.

Light had at last arrived.

"Ryuzaki…_Misa_…" Light began as a way to greet the both of them his voice hinting annoyance and yet, that very voice was already sending familiar pleasing shivers down her spine.

In fact Misa wanted to run over to him and hug him, but thankfully, her mind, the only source of her common sense, managed to keep her bolted down.

After all despite Light's gentleness at mentioning her name, his aura continued to burn with his true intentions. "What's going on here Ryuzaki? Why exactly is _Misa_ chained to _**you**_?"

By now Misa could imagine a stare off contest between the two and Lawliet chewing on the bottom of his thumb. The calm blue area of Lawliet versus the flaming red one of Light's, it was the ultimate battle of good versus evil. Misa tensed, the air was growing heavy and her legs began to bob up and down in a nervous jitter.

Misa blanched, she didn't want this to continue. It was pushing her to the edge of the chair and within seconds she reacted.

"Light-kun you _came_!" Misa exclaimed sounding almost distressed as she pushed past the reasonable approach and stood up on her feet once again. As soon as she did it however Misa mentally slapped herself because Light's aura immediately shifted into a more yellow alerted state while the others, including Lawliet's, had tensed into a reddened annoyed shade.

The heat on her cheeks rose in embarrassment as she found herself standing center on stage with a rather angry audience. "I-I missed you," Misa fidgeted still blushing. "_**Misa-Misa**_ means s-she missed you." She corrected with a shaky laugh feeling more and more idiotic by the second. By now she could even feel her own sweat rolling down the side of her face.

_Why in the world did she just have to open her mouth? _

Misa could only imagine the number of face palms that she would be receiving mentally from each and every person inside the room with her. Even Matsuda of all people was probably laughing at her this very second…

"Ryuzaki for what _**point**_ exactly was I called here today?" Light asked directly choosing unwisely in Misa's mind to ignore her antics. It became all the more reason for Misa to push back any fleeting feelings for Light out of her mind.

The model bit the inside of her cheek and held a low growl as she clenched her fists tightly. The spikes of hatred within her blossomed and if it hadn't been for Lawliet's swift intervention she would have surely blown what little cover she had left to offer by flat out verbally insulting Light.

"_Amane-san," _Lawliet dragged out with an irritated sigh, "While we understand how _**dark**_ your life must have been like without Light-kun…Is there any possible way you can at least try to _**act**_ civilized for a moment?" Misa gawked at the bluish yet red aura besides her for a moment before scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Has Ryuzaki-san looked in the mirror lately?" She shot back angrily earning a confused orange hue from the detective aside from her. "Then again that probably wouldn't help Ryuzaki-san at all considering that he can't even comprehend how stupid he looks sitting in a chair prepped up like some stupid bird!" Misa felt her lips glide into a vicious smirk. "Some _genius_ _**you**_ turned out to be, _**ne**_?"

"At least I don't have to depend on someone else to make me happy." Lawliet replied smoothly causing Misa to stiffen.

"Ryuzaki that's harsh!" Matsuda whined as he was always one to defend her being one of her "ultimate" fans. "Misa-Misa is very strong willed! Don't forget that she is one of the strongest leading models out there! Doesn't anyone agree?"

Misa however couldn't speak or rather Masuda's words hadn't even registered in her brain to begin with. Something about Lawliet's comment split her world in half to the point that her usually bubbling retaliation came to an abrupt halt.

"I suppose apologizes are in order Amane-san," Lawliet said after Mogi and Aizawa both put in positive remarks about Misa's success despite knowing she was the 2nd Kira. "I was merely testing to see if by insulting Misa's integrity that I might get a confession—"

"Testing to get a _confession_? Not this again Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed realizing the issue at hand to a somewhat degree. "Misa is _**nor**_ Kira or the 2nd Kira! She just happens to appreciate Kira because of what happened with her parents…" Light ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Really Ryuzaki your paranoia is becoming too much."

"_**That**_ is _**exactly**_ why I was _**apologizing**_ to Amane-san, Light-kun." Lawliet told Light as a matter of fact before scratching his left foot with his right. "However this still does not prove that Amane-san is indeed innocent. How in the world otherwise can you explain how _**that**_ end up in her room anyways?"

"_**That**_?" Light questioned and Lawliet smirked causing Light to raise a brow in confusion. He turned to Misa, her expression blank as usual, _so useless._ "Misa what the hell is Ryuzaki talking about?"

Unfortunately he was met with silence and grew more annoyed with her far too quickly. He was practically on the edge of slipping himself. "Misa _**pay**_ attention!" He snapped causing the model to jump at his voice. Misa blinked while shaking off the nerves as her brain finally registering the world again around her. Slowly she turned.

"Eh, _what_, s-sorry, Misa-Misa kind of drifted off?" Misa replied awkwardly. She laughed with a forced smile as she met with Light's scowling red aura.

Her mind was still in disarray at the detective's words as she wasn't sure what Lawliet thought of her anymore. In fact she was considering how true his words were and slowly hating herself for begging Lawliet to re-handcuff herself to him as a way to seek comfort.

Since when did she become a sniveling little girl who needed protection?

"Misa what _**happened**_? What could have Ryuzaki discovered in your room to possibly accuse you of being Kira?" Misa's lips parted for a moment before shutting. She began to feel that familiar fear creeping up her spine again. It was almost like Light _knew_ that his death note was discovered but at the same time demanding that she tell a different story. As if he himself was in denial of it all as well.

Slowly her right hand's finger tips wrapped around the chain that tied her together with Lawliet. Her heart felt like tugging it as to ask Lawliet for a returning tug of support but then that evil comment he made early popped up in her mind once more.

'_At least I don't have to depend on someone else to make me happy.'_

Misa felt her teeth grit. Her right hand quickly untangling itself from the chain as she turned back time returning into the Misa that she was before. The Misa who was capable of handling herself in more ways than just one. With this in mind she whipped around, turning toward that man who had rattled her so. Her mind whirling as she did but she managed to send that _very_ detective a rather darkening glare.

In fact the whole inner battle between him and her left Misa laughing inwardly as his aura drifted from blue back to a curious orange one. This was exactly how their previous spat should have ended. With her on the winning side and him forced into a bitter silence.

'_Just watch me,' _Misa told him silently furrowing her eyebrows, '_I may be half-blind but I'm not someone to be looked down on! I can handle my own problems __**with**__ or __**without**__ you!' _

With that Misa turned back to that enraged red aura that sent chills down her spine. Misa took in a deep breath and mustered all the courage lingering deep within her heart.

"Ryuzaki he," Misa began while closing her eyes. She could hear her quickened heart beats drumming against her chest as she let the words escape her lips, "He found Light-kun's Death Note."

"Uh oh," Ryuk commented with a chuckle as Misa's mind echoed a sarcastic, 'Uh oh indeed.' By now Misa had expected Light to scream at her for saying such things but nothing happened of the sort.

It was confusing needless to say as this type of silent treatment was not something that she had ever experienced before. If anything Light would have at least given her some sort of sound of displeasure toward her actions. Hell, she was becoming more frightened by the minute. Her boldness edge dying the minute she opened her eyes.

The darkness in the room was uncanny especially the fact that she couldn't see the murderous aura that was presented towards her just moments ago. Misa's head whirled around, becoming alert and panicked at where Light had gone, but his presence was nowhere to be seen. In fact Light had become the opposite of what his name stood for, and Misa, Misa was _**terrified**_.

"Is this for real?" Light's voice came. He sounded so calm, but underneath that jolly sweetness she could hear his real emotions boiling over ready to strike her down if necessary.

Light was _**pissed**_. "Misa you _**better**_ be joking." He warned between the lines of his joking nothingness attitude that he presented before the others. It was obvious he was doing it to cover himself, but it was much too late for that as he had left himself exposed to the truth the whole time.

After all, Ryuk was _**there**_ right beside _**him**_ during the whole conversation. Exposed not only to Lawliet but every other task force that managed to get a grasp at the Death Note she once carried in Light's absence.

Misa found herself backing up into her chair because even that fact didn't bring her any comfort. Not when she still couldn't see Light anywhere. She could see Ryuk, but not the famous Yagami Light.

'_Am I losing my vision for humans now as well?'_ Misa asked inwardly with a panicked tone but she shook it off because Lawliet's aura shifted besides her. The model was forced to shake her head, '_If not then why, __**why**__ can't I see Light?'_

This wasn't making any sense, not even a little bit. The whole incident was causing her to become more and more freaked out, even to the point that she jumped again when the fabric of the chair brushed against her leg.

Misa gave a startled cry fearing that Light had somehow gotten behind her with some sort of power she had not known of and the model pulled away from the chair, dragging an unsuspecting Lawliet along for the ride. Misa back peddled toward the door only to bump into someone standing in the middle of the room.

The model froze instantly but her mind stayed intact as it registered the few yellow auras' that ran past her shouting Lawliet's undercover name. She figured then that the person she ran into must have been a task force member moving to assist Lawliet after her obvious blunder. Misa turned to apologize to the designated task force member but was met once again with the dark room that tormented her so.

"The hell…"She breathed out in a petrified tone. Her breath hitched up a mile when a tightening grip latched against both sides of her shoulder blades in a tightening squeeze.

"So you've finally _**dared**_ to return to my side Misa?" Misa's heart constricted against her chest when Light's mechanical laughter drifted towards her ears louder than ever before. With wide, yet unseen eyes she slowly mustered the courage to lift up her right hand and reach out. Her right hand's finger tips brushing against what felt like a jaw line, and that's when she swallowed roughly.

"Light…Kun…" She whispered and she felt his cheeks above crack into what would be a murderous grin.

"Like what you see?" He asked with that cocky tone that usually caused her heart to skip relentlessly against her chest however now, now was _different_. An unfamiliar loose chuckle escaped from her lips as her mouth twisted into its own laughing smirk.

"How can I see?" Misa questioned, with a light giggle as she tipped her head to the left, closing her eyes, smiling softly, "When there is _**nothing**_ worth the effort of looking at?" The grip against her two shoulders tightened all the more to the point she could feel Light's hands trembling in fury against her skin.

"_**You**_—"Light began but stopped as soon as he started when the sound of a handgun cocking just behind his head. It appeared someone hadn't moved to help Lawliet after all and now stood ready to fire through the piercing darkness that cluttered Misa's mind.

"_Light_," It was soft, desperate, and heartbreaking.

_Mr. Yagami…_ Misa whispered in her mind but her voice would never reach beyond that.

"It's over, we know the truth now Light. Please don't make it harder on me than it already is. _Please_ _**son**_, _please_ don't continue on with this anymore. If you go quietly perhaps there is still hope—"

"_**Hope**_?" Light echoed his voice shifting into a clear cut murderous one as a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "Are you trying to insinuate that there's something wrong with me _**dad**_?" Light questioned as another round of chuckles resonated throughout the air. "Are you really suggesting that you believe this, this, _**bitch**_,' Light paused smirk growing when Misa winced, 'Over me, your _**son.**_ That very son who's dreamed of nothing more but following in his father's footsteps? _Really_ dad, _**really**_ –Have you gone _**mad**_?"

"_Light_," Mr. Yagami again spoke up, voice clearly pained from his son's accusations. "You know that's not the case! I have tried to defend as much as humanly possible but I also have a job to do. The evidence is there Light and everything now points to _**you**_! I, I have _**no**_ choice."

"_Chief_…" The other task force members whispered, and Misa felt her own heart go out to the elder man that was clearly crying over his son's obvious insanity.

Misa found herself wondering if the face she could not see now across from her was the same mirrored expression her parents held up above in another world at her own acts of insanity. Tears weld in the models eyes as she leaned into Light's chest as if silently begging him to give in.

"_**Light**_," Misa whispered carefully as she attempted to break the darkness the clouded his once aspiring mind. She wanted more than anything now, not her freedom, but rather for his father to have the peace in mind that her family could not afford to share ever again in the realm of the living. "_Please_, Light—"

"Evidence? You're really going to base everything on that stupid notebook?" Light questioned harshly, once again pushing her away from ever getting the chance to peak through that wall he placed around him. "Did you ever once think in that puny brain of yours that it could be a forged notebook? A clear thought out plan by the true Kira. That very girl that's within my grasp now."

Misa sighed attempting to draw back, but Light's hands stopped her. They slid down her arms, and dropped to around her hips pressing her against him, making her gasp in surprise.

Her eyes shot up, searching for answers. Thankfully she would have them as his aura finally reappeared. Misa felt her mouth part as she absorbed the brilliant color that flowed throughout Light's body. He was blue, a similar color she had so warmly grown accustomed to as Lawliet's disposition. It was almost like Lawliet were holding her instead and Misa welcomed the way Lawliet's mouth crashed down on her own.

It didn't matter if it were a dream. The fact that she was here with Lawliet instead of Light brought her joy, so much happiness that the tears had already flowed down her cheeks. Her hands wrapped around his neck drawing him in to urge the kiss to go deeper and more intense. She wanted him so badly, for him to take her now as she was. This felt so, _so_ amazing and she never wanted to let go of him again. She wanted to be by his side forever.

Forever his, L, Misa.

"La," Misa called at the tip of her tongue as his mouth pulled back and pressed against her neck, sucking gently making her gasp out for him with reddened face. "Lawliet!"

Yet it was then that the dream ended, shattering before her eyes as the aura spiked into a murderous red one. An aura that could only be associated with one man and one man alone.

The relentless, Yagami Light.

Misa paled, as Light grasp on her tightened into a bear like hug to the point it was actually hurting her. She gave out a cry of pain, as his head rested against her right shoulder. He was laughing, as he always did, but she could barely focus on that pain shot throughout her more and more. Her ribs threatening to crack in his hold.

"Light!" Misa finally cried out in agony and he ceased. His grip loosening allowing her to breathe but still not releasing her enough for her to slip through and escape his grasp. His breath was ragged against her neck and she, she wept. She had broke her promise to Ryuzaki and revealed partially his name to Light. It was only a matter of time before Light asked—

"Who the _**fuck**_ is—"

"_**Light—"**_A direct voice appeared silencing his fury and stopping his irregular breathing pattern for a moments end. "_**Let Misa go."**_

The voice clearly belonged to Lawliet, but it was unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was dark, possessive, and on the brink of tipping over into insanity. "_**Now."**_ He demanded with an aura she could not see. At least not while she was pressed against Light in such a way and because of this, Misa was thankful.

For Misa did not want to come face to face with Lawliet and see _Light_ or worse, _nothing_, _**nothing**_ at all.

Light let out a chuckle in reply to Lawliet's warning, and Misa could imagine the smirk that plastered against Light's face as he calmed himself down.

"Now why would I do something like that? Why would I let the criminal go? That's something very unlike you to say Ryuzaki…and with _**such**_ emotion…So that's who you are…Now everything is starting to make sense. It was you who fucked up my plans after all, wasn't it, _**Lawliet**_?"

The detective said nothing in return only answered with a sharp gaze that caused Light to laugh in triumph. He had finally hit the bull's-eye and now, all he had to do was orchestrate his plan into action. Everything would be back into his control soon enough and then the first person he would kill would be the traitorous bitch in his arms. "Dad can't you see that you're all being tricked?"

His father faltered as well as the other task force members and Light inwardly grinned. Yes, they were still his pawns to play with and he; he would be _**guaranteed**_ his last laugh. "I've got to hand it to you Misa, you really outdid yourself. I didn't think someone of your standards was able to come up with such schemes, but I should have known better with you being an actress and all. A grave mistake and a price that blind love pays in, I suppose."

Misa's brow shot up in confusion.

_What the hell was he talking about now?_

"_**Light**_—"

"No _**Lawliet,**_ I won't let _**Kira**_ go and I sure as hell won't do it for someone like you either. Especially now when I know your true identity. _**Mr**_. _**2nd Kira**_…"

With that the room grew gravely silent and all that could be heard was the sound of the clock clicking about in the distance.

'_**Your move "Lawliet."'**_ Light thought with a twisted smile. _**'Let's see the great proclaimed detective get himself out of this entanglement. Hah—!' **_

**XXX**

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

Hello—let's all take a deep breath for a moment and relax.

Ocean waves, raining outside, thunder crackling off into the distance.

Ah – that's better. Don't we feel better?

If not well I'm not asking you to be gentle but honest. Light's teetering, L's on the verge of teetering, and Misa turned into a mess. Do you hate me? lol…

P.s Thank you for the reviews and alert adds. I'll try to pry my hands off my Playstation controller and work on this asap.


	18. Bloom Renewed

Hi again! Finals are over for me and what a tiresome week this has been! Finally I can get back to doing what I love- writing this story! Thank you so much for the support and favorite adds. I hope that you will find this chapter satisfying to your needs!

**XXX**

**Chapter 18**: Bloom Renewed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Beware:** Heavy cursing due to Light's momentum Point-Of-View change.

**XXX**

Today was supposed to be a day of smooth sailing but instead what Misa got was a complete and utter mess. Everything Amane Misa thought was clear became a lost memory in her own little world. Nothing made any sense anymore.

It was funny how only just a few weeks ago Misa planned to be, 'home' in her motel waiting with a champagne glass in hand ready to inform a man that barely loved her that she was glad she halved her lifespan just to be with him. Yet now, now things were _immensely_ different.

Now she was stuck in the eye of a certain particular storm that brewed between her so called, 'ex-lover' and her new _very_ unique boyfriend.

'_Can Misa even call Lawliet that?'_ She hadn't been very much helpful to him in the last few hours.

For one Misa had not uttered a single word to defend a certain detective after a very strong incorrect accusation against him. Instead she had only stood there, in one of his greatest enemies arms, and did what she was known best to do by Light's standards. Absolutely _**nothing**_ to help the situation that _desperately_ needed unfolding.

"Well what have you go to say for yourself _**2nd**_ Kira?" Light asked for the second time. His voice becoming a never ending taunt in the back of her mind considering that was originally _**her**_ title. Misa wondered if he secretly did it on purpose to mock both Lawliet and her at the same time. Misa's brows furrowed as she slowly lifted her head to stare up at Light-kun's newly formed glistening aqua aura.

'_He's plotting something,'_ Her mind warned whilst registering just how much in danger she could potentially be involved in. '_But what?' _Misa wondered before biting her lip and following that with a loose sigh. '_There is just no way Light could actually accomplish pinning such a thing on Lawliet, right? So why is Misa so nervous about Light then? Bah – this whole thing pisses Misa off!' _

Her body felt the same way too as Misa was practically quivering but in truth none of that mattered. For Misa had to come to terms with the fact that she was no longer the center of attention. It seemed that another prestigious idiot, other than Light, had captured her audience's interest. '_And what the hell does that idiot think he's doing?' _

For a split moment Misa swore that Light was thinking the same thing that she was. After all while Misa and Light really weren't the best couple they did agree on a certain particular issue. They both hated Lawliet's need to keep them out of the loop. In fact if Lawliet _did_ ever happened to be discovered dead, it would probably be because of times like _**these**_.

In fact Misa growled very loudly, and cursed into Light's shoulder. If there was anything she wanted to do right now, well, killing Lawliet was on the top of the list. 'Just why _the hell is he trying to acting all cool by staying silent. Idiot! Doesn't he understand that he's in danger? Say something - Lawliet!'_

However even the silent pleas were left unanswered forcing Misa to let her aggravation speak for itself. _ "Damn it why won't something you __**idiot**_!" Misa exclaimed cutting the silent tension in half and reminding the room of her troubled heart. It was then that center stage was hers to claim again.

'_Lights, camera, Misa get into position and action!'_ Her producer's voice echoed in the back of her mind and Misa actually did the opposite of what she was used to whenever she was on set. Amane Misa was back to being the strong silent type. A damned characteristic she blamed Lawliet with contaminating her with! '_Damn it!'_ Misa's mind screamed as she fisted her right hand and punched lightly into Light's chest as the tears finally began to prick the corner of her eyes once again.

It was all that idiotic detectives fault too. If he only had cut her off from the start and prevented her from making a fool of herself then perhaps she wouldn't be having these feelings of being so worthless. Amane Misa never once shed a tear with Yagami Light before Lawliet intruded her happy-go-fake life. Back then a façade could stay up all the time. Yet now, whenever Lawliet's presence could be felt besides her, Misa came crashing down. It was like she was pregnant with a man she never had sex with! All these stupid emotions….

All these stupid _wonderful_ emotions…

Misa didn't care that she was burying herself into Light's shoulder. Not receiving a hint of comfort was nothing new after all. Hell Misa knew Light was laughing inwardly at her insecurities right now. She was always just a big joke to him–just another person whom he could easily manipulate for his own pleasures.

At this point all she wanted to hear was Lawliet's voice and yet…

"Oh no…It seems I've been discovered for what I truly am. Whatever _shall_ I _**do**_?" Lawliet began while pouting ever so slightly. "Please _do_ arrest me, I'm clearly _**very**_ dangerous."

What a disappointment that very voice had become for her.

'_That stupid, idiotic, perverted detective!' _Misa's mind screamed upon hearing Lawliet's reply to Light's strange accusations. '_What the hell are you thinking Lawliet? What. The. Hell?' _

This had to be a nightmare.

Yes that was it. Misa was so assured that she was sleeping because all of this was totally and completely incredibly wrong! After all weren't the hero's supposed to win? '_Is Lawliet trying to get himself into trouble? That __**idiot**__! How is Misa supposed to be thankful of an idiot like that!_ _Ugh! I __**really**__ should kill him...'_

"Well there you have it." Light said and Misa could imagine that a sly smirk appearing on his face. How she wished she could slap it right off. "The true criminal finally makes his appearance known. I'm proud of you _Lawliet_."

By now Misa's face turned sour after hearing Light babble on like some high and mighty god. If anything, Light made her sick. Every time she heard his voice, her heart fluttered and at the same time she felt like she wanted to vomit.

'_Misa's clearly not right in the head.'_ Misa's mind grumbled as she listened to Light's merry chuckles with a grit of her teeth.

She had to do _**something**_. Lawliet clearly needed her, because he obviously as well, wasn't thinking for once in his life. In fact Misa knew Light was already applauding Lawliet's funeral in his mind. A funeral she did not want to live long enough to see, if Light allowed her to live that long enough anyways.

"_Bastard,"_ She sneered out loud as clenched her palms even tighter causing her knuckles to turn white. "_Such a bastard…"_

However the statement was already lost on everyone else's minds as the spotlight she so desperately craved had eluded her once again. Yes, Amane Misa had lost her stardom because Yagami Light was now the actor who managed to shove her off stage into the losers bin.

On the other hand what Light didn't realize was that whenever someone dared to intrude on her time caused Misa's jealousy sparks to arise. Come to terms with sharing the spotlight? Anyone was a fool to ever think that was true.

"Really now _Lawliet_," Light continued to egg on with a chuckle,"It seems you've made your first steps to redempt—_**OW**_!" Light cried out as a certain model raised her lovely right foot and smashed it against his own left one.

After all _**nobody**_ takes her spotlight away without _permission_.

It was then that Misa used this moment to turn toward that idiotic detective whom she 'loved,' and readied herself to yell at him for all of his acts of stupidity. However as she came face to face with his aura, she froze. It was nothing scary but rather it was that aura that she loved to hate.

Aqua, so Lawliet too had been putting up a front all this time. Of course she hadn't noticed. Sarcasm was something always lost on her mind. Then again, a lot of things were. Misa frowned, and glanced back to see Light growling. His own aqua aura flared with red spikes while Lawliet's gleamed of the same glaring shine.

The sad part was none of the detectives moved either. Misa had given them the perfect opportunity to charge and takedown Light but none of them moved. None of them decided to grow the balls to even fire their weapon. Then again, this was _**Lawliet's**_ task force group and Lawliet was not someone who granted death with a swift a hand stroke.

'_Damn it.'_

Lawliet most likely wanted to end this peacefully.

But could there be peace?

Light knew her name and if he escaped, he would surly kill her on the spot. Despite what people thought, Light really didn't need her in order to kill people. He was more than capable in finding someone else to finish her undone mistakes. Most likely it would be a male too. Misa seriously doubted Light ever wanted to be troubled with women's heart like hers again anyways.

At this rate her freedom was truly up in the air and Misa _seriously_ cringed.

'_Two men, the same aura, but which one should I support? Which one will win? Won't Misa have to die either way? If so then, what now, what should I do now? What do you think Rem…Rem?'_

'_No matter how many times I tell you that, "Amane-san will be safe," you __**never**__ listen...'_ Lawliet's voice echoed deep within the back of her mind and Misa couldn't help but laugh inwardly at this point.

'_Oh yeah, Misa supposes Lawliet was right. I __**never**__ do listen, do I? Misa really is a terrible person. She can't understand Lawliet's feelings at all. Misa's just not used to being loved anymore. She's so stupid and ignorant. Why couldn't Lawliet simply hate me? Doesn't he see that even now after all that has happened between us that I'm __**still**__ second guessing his decisions?' _

Ahead of her, for a slight second she felt Lawliet's aura flicker into a grieving green shade. Misa let out another chuckle ring through her mind. _'Ah…So you still can read Misa like a book… Misa must look like a real mess right now. What a fool I am, __**right**__? Yet you still want to love me for being one.'_

His aura, hinted purple and Misa smiled sorrowfully. '_It seems you have caught my stupidity after all but I guess Misa can't really blame you. She is very pretty after all.' _

With that she felt Light once again managing to draw her back to him, but she still kept her eyes forward to the shifting detective before her. '_**Lawliet**__,' _She called out to him in the depths of her mind. '_I hope you will be able to read this next emotion too because you see this smile of mine…Don't let it down. This time I'm really gunning for you 100 percent. However don't get too cocky because of it. Misa won't promise this kind of cooperation again. She just happens to know Light is out of her league. So please, don't let me down Mr. Detective. __**I love you**__.'_

By now Light had pulled both hands behind her back and held her out in front of him like some sort of trophy on display.

"Well that was close," Light joked with a careful laugh, "She almost got away. Just imagine how deadly the situation would have become if the two Kira's had been reunited huh dad? Dad…?" Light questioned as the gun still pressed against his head, never once trailing off.

A pool of sweat ran down Light's forehead. "Come on dad now's our chance. End him and then we can get rid of the _real_ problem." He added signaling to Misa as he gripped her tight enough to cause her to yelp in pain. She glared, but he ignored. "It will be splendid. So much that we can finally work side by side again as father and son. So what do you say? Sounds like a great deal, right?"

Lawliet simply hummed and no matter how much Misa wanted to break free of Light's grasp to get a chance at bonking that detective on the head – she let it _slide_. It was _**extremely**_ difficult process to resist such a temptation but Misa couldn't go back on her word now. She loved him too much to do something so idiotic.

'_Damn him…'_

It seemed the ball was in Light's court now.

**XXX**

His father wouldn't answer him. The task force members practically ignored his existence. Even Ryuk just loved the change of events!

This was starting to really piss him off.

Ryuzaki's constant silence, _no_, _**Lawliet's**_ persistent humming. It was really, _really_ annoying.

Not even Misa showed any signs of distress anymore. It was almost like she knew something, _something_ he _**didn't**__._

Amane, Misa, to him that girl had an IQ equivalent to zero. The fact that she knew something he didn't, made his attitude turn entirely sour.

'_**What am I not getting? What is the hell is the problem?' **_

'_It looks like you're in deep shit, Light.'_ Ryuk's voice chuckled deep inside his brain and when Light turned to snap at Shinigami he froze and slowly wheeled back to facing Lawliet.

'_**So that's their big secret – using you against me. That's probably what Lawliet did before to catch Misa off guard, but I won't fall into that trap! I can't possibly l-lose yet! After all I'm a god after and g-gods don't lose to mere simpletons.'**_

"Give it up Light." Aizawa finally spoke up raising his own weapon towards Light to follow the chief's suit. "This game of yours has come to an end. You're exposed and you know it. Even I can see that now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Light snapped angrily, "You have no idea how stupid you sound right now. Can't you see you all are walking into Misa's trap? She's got Lawliet fooled and all of you as well…S-so would you kindly stop pointing those stupid guns at me!"

"This is all that you can come up with Light?" Lawliet suddenly asked sending Light's voice down into his own throat while Lawliet continued his stealthy counter attack, "How utterly pitiful you've turned out to be."

"Fuck you!" Light shouted as he lost some nerve to those dark orbs that watched his movements ever so carefully. Light quickly composed himself too. He wouldn't go off the deep end. He couldn't let some armature drive him off his throne. "C-come on dad, _p-please_, you have to believe me!" Light begged with a faked whimper. "Can't you see? All this time you have been following a murderer. How does it feel to be part of the greatest stage act ever? I guess we should be honored."

They should have been on his side by now, but yet again another gun strayed toward him again.

_**Matsuda of all people, what a joke.**_ One by one his faithful servants betrayed him. Leaving Light backed up into a corner, but little did they know that when a dog is backed up into a corner, that is when it becomes the most vicious of them all. Victory was still in his grasp.

"For your information, I've never touched that Death Note once in my life. It was only Misa who had dealings with it. That Shinigami behind me was set up by Lawliet to frame me. That's why he made us come to this very room. He knew there would only be one exit. Isn't that right, Lawliet?"

Naturally silence followed. Lawliet wasn't a man of many words after all. At least though with this response Light could finally grin in delight for it seemed the detective was left stunned in shame at his obvious superiority. _**Funny how the tables are so easily turned eh Lawliet? I bet even Misa regrets putting faith into someone as careless as you.**_

"Light-kun I hate to break your mood considering how happy you look, but it seems you may have made a mistake in your accusations."

_**Huh?**_ Light questioned as Lawliet stretched out his right hand as if waiting for something to be placed into it. Sure enough Watari appeared tea cup in hand, and brushed past Light with ease. Light glared darkly when the detective so casually took the glass tea cup and held it to his lips to take in a short sip before handing it back over to Watari's hands.

It was almost like Lawliet was adding injury to insult and Light knew his lip was twitching in annoyance at the sight of the detective playing with his emotions so effortlessly. "W-what are you talking about?" Light asked no longer in the mood for the games that they played.

This was a damned curse. Everything about Lawliet was a god damned curse that he absolutely spited. This man, this detective, was his own personal nightmare.

"How is it that you know "my" Shinigami was right behind you when you've claimed that you've never touched this Death Note?" Light grit his teeth, but didn't settle silent for long because if he did he would fall into his own trap.

"I saw it clearly in your expression. You're an easy one to read Lawliet."

A laugh appeared then. A certain _female_ laugh that made Light's blood boils to no end.

"_Please_," Misa snorted, "Even someone with my talents can't even see what that idiots really thinking. What makes you think _you're_ any different?"

'_**What the hell?'**_ Light questioned deep in his mind as Misa dared to make such comments. This became the second unjustly injury to insult because apparently the blonde haired idiot had other secrets as well. Meaning that for the first time in weeks she finally had the upper hand and he was the one left in the dark. '_**What a fucking joke this is turning out to be.' **_

Misa, smart? What a laugh. Of course there was no doubt in his mind that she had Lawliet's help. The girl couldn't open a cookie jar if she wanted to.

"So Misa," Light began dipping into a tone so lowly that only Misa could hear. '_**Well if she was smart enough to pay attention for once in her lifetime.' **_"You have to tell me your secret." Light let his left hand take control of holding Misa's hands back while his right hand reached around to Misa's chest. Carefully he grasped her right breast causing the model to hitch a gasp and Lawliet across to sharpen his gaze once again.

_**A bit jealous aren't we Lawliet? **_Light chuckled deep inside the threshold of his mind and almost wanted to be childish enough to stick his tongue at the detective but decided against it. After all his target was Amane Misa right now.

"W-w-what secret, Misa-Misa doesn't have any secrets."

_**Bullshit. **_Light's mind snapped as Misa fidgeted in his grasp. "Oh come on, all you have to do is tell me the truth. I promise to forget everything you've done against me and the two of us can pretend this betrayal never happened." He offered sweetly and just loved the way she drew her breath in all at once.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Clearly she did with the way she was dropping her obvious façade. It seemed Lawliet had helped her to finally speak correctly too. '_**What a waste it will be to lose Misa now. Oh well can't have traitors on my team, now can I?' **_

Especially not when Misa dared to refuse to answer _him_ of all people, the very man she swore devotion to! Apparently Lawliet had captured her charm. '_**No matter, if I play my cards right, I can work this to my advantage.'**_

**XXX**

Misa was petrified. Her whole body ceased functioning the minute Light grasped a hold of her. Her heart quickened its pace treacherously while Misa on the other hand cursed her existence the second she rejoiced in such a moment.

"So Misa, just how many times did Lawliet have to fuck you before you decided to sputter out the truth? Once, twice, three times? I wouldn't expect anything less from someone as desperate as you."

Misa's jaw practically dropped.

Light was accusing her of being some sort of slut?

'_SEE!'_ Misa shouted deep inside her head. '_See how much a bastard he is!' _She let out a very un lady like growl. '_How dare Light say such things! Misa is not some easy going girl you pick up for your own enjoyment and screw for information!' _

Misa did the unthinkable then. She jerked out of his hold and slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you! For your information Misa did not have sex with Lawliet! I only slept with him once. In a non-sexual way, mind you! Isn't that right, _Lawliet_?" She questioned eyes blazing as she whirled around to faced a now bright pink auraed detective.

"Misa _please_..." Lawliet drawled out clearly flustered. "Can't we talk about this _later_?"  
"No we _**cannot**_! Light just accused me of being some sort of slut!" Misa placed her hands on her hips and gave out a very annoyed growl. "Or do you _**also**_ feel this way about Misa?"

The detective placed both hands up in his defense, and tried his best to wave down the ticking time bomb that butted heads with him yet again. "Have you _**always**_ felt this way about Misa?"

"Of course not Misa, I have never thought of you to be something like that." He countered fiercely and Misa tapped her foot on the ground knowingly. "Okay so I was originally planning to use you for information—"

"Ha! I knew it! You men are always the—"

"But I _**already**_ told you that once I got to know the person behind the mask, I did not want to let you go."Misa gapped and Lawliet pushing up forward on his feet and jerked toward the two to reach a hold on Misa's right arm. It wasn't tight but his aura gleamed of a certain white possessiveness. "Do not let Light continue to use you as his escape route. I _**cannot**_ bare it for much longer _**Misa**_." Misa could only nod in understanding. She took the time and tried to reach her left hand over to grasp his right arm in comfort but another forceful hand came and yanked her still. It seemed Light still had other plans with her.

"Let me go." Misa gritted out and Light merely tilted his head, laughing.

"Why would I?"

"I'm not your puppet." Misa retorted and Light shook his head.

"You technically are especially now knowing that I have Lawliet to fulfill that role as well." He added under his breath and Misa felt her head jerk back towards him. "After all I have you to thank for that because like it or not you will always be my escape route as long as Lawliet still loves you."

"I hate you." Misa snapped at him, and Light merely nodded.

"Fine, **_despise_ **me but let's see where that attitude of yours takes you once I get out of here."

"Lawliet will stop you."

"You really think so?" Light questioned, and this time without any thoughts involved or looking back, Misa nodded.

"Yes Lawliet will win, and you Light, _you_ will _**lose**_. I guarantee my life on it."

"Then shall we put this theory of yours to the test?" He said making her stomach churn with disgust.

"Yes, _let's _see." Misa countered sneering while remembering Lawliet promised her that she would be safe at his side.

"If you don't mind Lawliet I really should take my leave now. So if you could kindly un-handcuff Misa that would be great." Light said and Lawliet merely glared and Light sighed. "Right well if you don't let her go, I might just have to take drastic measures." Light threatened, twisting Misa's arm behind her back. Misa growled, readied to turn her head and yell at Lawliet not to listen. Lawliet however kept her still, dipping towards her, his breath against her ear as he whispered,

"Misa when I let you go, turn around, and elbow Light-kun in the face. Got it?" Misa sputtered for a moment but nodded.

"Last warning Lawliet let her go, _**now**_."

"Forgive me Misa." Lawliet said gently as he pulled out the key from his jeans and finally unhooked the both of them from their bonds. When the chain crumbled to the ground Misa swore she heard another echoing whisper drift through the wind.

'_**Forgive me Misa.**__'_

It was then that Misa felt herself freeze up for a moment as she jerked her head up to the distant motherly like echo.

'_Huh?' _ Misa questioned but received no answer except for another rather loud one outside the threshold of her mind.

"_**Misa!"**_ Lawliet cried out finally snapping Misa out of her momentarily freeze and the model proceeded with the plan Lawliet had given her. Slowly she turned her body from the left and nailed Yagami Light's left cheek with her left elbow. Light didn't react at all, instead he merely staggered back but Misa hardly cared. It meant this time she had to make sure she was far away from Light before he recovered. "Misa duck!" She heard Lawliet warn.

"What?" She asked as she spun quickly back towards him. Her eyes widened when she saw a sharp blue horizontal shade swing towards her. "Oh my god!" Misa squeaked out as she covered her face with her hands as she sunk down as fast as possible. Overhead she felt the strong whoosh in the air before hearing the loud cracking noise following a large thump.

Cautiously Misa raised the courage to peak through her fingertips. She could hear Lawliet making a relieved sigh as well as the task force member's voices flooding the room while handcuffing Light. Misa slowly let her hands drop from her face as she gave her own relieving laugh. A calm blue aura right hand drifted towards her and Misa looked up to see Lawliet offering her his right hand. Misa gladly took it and smiled blissfully when he pulled her into his chest for a warming hug. The storm had finally passed.

"_I __**told**__ you__**," **_Lawliet told her in the faintest of whispers. "_I told you I would protect you." _Misa blushed when she felt Lawliet press his lips against her forehead. It was almost becoming a routine task for the both of them now. Misa giggled before raising her head up towards his face as she weaved her arms around his neck. In honesty her back felt a bit sore from his awkward way of standing, hell she was practically hanging onto him like some monkey. Thankfully Misa was learning to put her nitpicking aside and found the courage to smile through his obvious flaws.

"Yeah _yeah_, rub it in why don't you, Mr. Detective." Misa replied leaning in for the kiss. Unfortunately she would not even have the chance to as Matsuda being the bane of her existence gave out a loud cry of horror causing Lawliet to separate from her almost immediately. Misa growled eyes blazing as she wheeled her gaze where Lawliet had run off to.

A bunch of yellow aura's gathered around one teal one who was making a lot of blubbering noises. Obviously it was Matsuda of all people. He was wailing so loudly like he was on the verge of dying or something. Lawliet of course finally demanded very strictly what was the matter and Misa moved behind him, peaking down at interest towards where Matsuda's teal arm pointed at. She however could not identify what the problem was as there was nothing there. Misa paused lips lining in distress as her right hand reached out grasping a hold of Lawliet's shirt.

Something was not right here.

"Light-he has no, he has no pulse!" Matsuda finally managed to sputter through his fear. Misa sucked in her breath upon hearing this, and clenched tighter onto Lawliet's shirt. Misa just knew if anyone needed comfort right now it would be him. She could fret over Light another time.

"Lawliet…" She breathed out worriedly while Lawliet silently bent down and examined Light's body. "No one blames you." Misa placed her left hand over her chest and blushed. "After all you did it for good intentions. You saved me. No one will see you as a murderer."

"Impossible," Lawliet said sounding extremely bewildered by the turn of events. Misa frowned, it seemed like Lawliet already sunk into a mental guilt trip. "Light-kun should be unconscious if anything. The kick I delivered was not meant to be fatal." Misa's ears perked up upon hearing this. Perhaps she had misjudged the detective? Lawliet was handling himself quite well. "I don't understand what transpired here…"

Or perhaps it was just a delayed response. "_Misa_," It was in a whisper but none the less very directive and Misa felt herself lean straight up like she was prepared to salute his call off. "_What is Light-kun's aura_?" Misa shifted uncomfortably. She still could not even see an outline of where Light laid at. She could only assume that he was somewhere besides Lawliet's crouched form. "Misa?" Lawliet asked yet again this time a bit louder.

"_There's nothing there."_ Misa quickly replied in the tiniest of tones. She felt her heart drop when Lawliet's spirit finally showed signs of breaking when his aura dipped into a darkened green depressed state of mind. Misa swallowed, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she waved her arms around. "But that could mean _**anything**_!" She stressed hoping the detective would take her bait.

Misa knew this was eventually going to happen. If Light really was dead then Lawliet would have felt like he broke some sort of sacred vow! He would probably no longer want to peruse anything and just give up! _Ugh_, Misa hated to admit it but Lawliet couldn't be anything else other than a detective. It was like his freakish calling or something. _The call of the weirdo._ Misa resisted the urge to laugh.

"Explain please." Lawliet quietly asked and Misa was happy to oblige.

"Well Misa had been unable to detect Light before when he was extremely frustrated so many now he's just faking—"

"_I seriously doubt that_." Lawliet interrupted in a harsh whisper, "If you cannot sense Light-kun then it is clear that he is no longer in this world…I wonder if even I am allowed of making miscalculate—"

"Like hell you are!" Soichiro interrupted loudly as he approached the detective in a redden blaze.

"Lawliet!" Misa cried out after she watched the detective receive a strong left hook that caused Lawliet's head to bobble back like some kind of punching bag. "Stop why are you doing this, Lawliet did nothing wrong!" Misa exclaimed out as she pushed herself forward and grabbed hold of Light's father right arm.

"Amane-san!" Mogi and Aizawa shouted when Soichiro easily swatted her away causing her to stumble back and land on her behind with an, 'oomph. '

"'He did nothing wrong?' Because of him, because of _**him**_ my _son_ is _**dead**_!" Soichiro snapped as pulled Lawliet close again and hit him yet again. Misa covered her hands over her mouth as she was an aura-eye-witness to the new horror that unfolded. "What am I to tell my—" Soichiro began yet again as he pulled his arm back again, but thankfully Mogi and Ide came to the rescue stopping him from then and there.

"Have you lost your mind? What will you gain by hitting Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked as he helped pull Lawliet out of Soichiro's grasp. Soichiro froze then as he looked at his 2nd in command and finally dropped to his own knees sobbing.

"What do I tell my family?" Soichiro questioned weakly as he continued to cry. Misa however took this opportunity to rise up and rush to Lawliet's side yet again. Aizawa had helped the detective to sit down normally in the computer chair he sat in before. Lawliet made sounds of disagreement but Aizawa didn't pay any attention. He took control of the situation in no time. He even ordered Matsuda to quit messing around and go get some gauze for the weary detective. Matsuda happily left as he wanted to call an ambulance as soon as possible to get Light's corpse out of the building.

"Is he going to be okay?" Misa asked worriedly. She couldn't see if he was bleeding at all. All she saw was his greenish-blue aura which hardly comforted her.

"Can't you see for your—"Misa sent Aizawa a glare and he paused smiling sheepishly. "Oh right. Sorry I forgot that you can't see Misa. It's just the way you handle situations it makes me forget. It's almost like you're not as helpless as I imagined you to be." With this Aizawa laughed and Misa could only stare at Aizawa's now changing happy go lucky blue aura with lined lips. She couldn't very well tell him that she had gained some type of supernatural ability to see things too. That would be just plain awkward to explain. After Aizawa had settled down with his chuckles, he had once again settled back into his serious persona. "Ryuzaki's pretty beat up actually."

"I'm fine." Lawliet quickly replied before Misa could ask Aizawa just how beat up was he talking about.

"Lawliet!" Misa shouted when the detective attempted to stand only to fall forward landing into a prepared Aizawa. "You shouldn't be moving idiot! Are you trying to die?"

"I assure you that I have taken stronger hits before Misa," Lawliet said as he again moved away from Aizawa and managed to somehow stand on his feet without wobbling this time. "Light-kun being an excellent example of this…"

"That doesn't mean you can act carelessly!" Misa retorted angrily. "What if you got seriously hurt?" _What would Misa have done then?_

"I had no intention to act carelessly Misa. I was simply caught off guard because my emotions are getting the better of me. If you really want an apology then I can most certainly give it. Hopefully it will serve as some sort of consolation prize to your distressing needs."

"Did Misa do something to make Lawliet mad?" Misa questioned tilting her head as she felt he was being snippy with her. "Misa hopes not, Misa-Misa cares for Lawliet quite a bit."

"You're crying Misa," He pointed out making her blink in surprise. "Yet it seems even you didn't realize it. Were those tears for me? How strange…"

"Why would you say something like that?" Misa said as she shook her head. "Didn't you get my message?" Lawliet's aura turned orange then and Misa felt heat run through her body in embarrassment for her previous mental speech.

"What message?" He questioned making her sink into the heated feeling spreading through her body.

"Mm never mind," Misa quickly said while shifting her gaze toward the ground, "It was nothing important." She whispered lowly. '_Only that I swore my loyalty and spilled my heart out on how much I love you but yeah nothing really special there…'_

"Misa—"

"Besides," She interrupted desperately trying to change the conversation. "What should we do about him?" Misa shot a glance toward Light's father's troubling green aura.

At this time Light's father was bickering with Ide on the possibilities of Light being revived by CPR. It was much too late for that but Soichiro looked to have gone off the deep end at this point.

"Chief would you just look at him!" Ide yelled as his voice finally began to register inside Misa's mind as she tuned into the other conversation with Lawliet and Aizawa. Ide's frustrated red aura pointed toward the emptiness of the ground besides the green-red aura of Yagami Soichiro.

"I don't want to hear it!" Soichiro retorted but Ide continued on anyways.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's gone chief. Light is dead and there's nothing we can do at this point."

"Shut up!" Soichiro cried out. Misa took a step back when she witnessed his green-red aura completely whirl into a serious dark green one. The action itself caused new tears to prick the corner of her eyes because it was clear now more than ever that Light's father had take the turn for the worst. Insanity had climbed to new heights all too fast. "I have-I have to try. Light, he is my son. My son…I have to keep him safe…"

"It would be pointless to use CPR now!" Aizawa exclaimed taking part in this heated debate. Lawliet besides her as well hummed in agreement making Misa wonder if it was really true, if there was nothing they could do to whirl back time and fix this madness.

She couldn't see Light's face. That's what bugged her the most. She could not see the way Light's eyes were wide open in terror. Misa could not even come to terms with his death because she couldn't recognize the fact that those brown orbs of his that she had previously loved so much had all but faded away into nothingness. In fact in her mind she thought of him still being right besides her instead of Lawliet, chuckling away about how stupid everyone was acting. Misa sighed as she realized she would unquestionably need counseling after this.

"He he, you humans are hilarious." Ryuk intruded laughing and Misa wondered why he was still there. "You should know by now that Yagami Light is no longer in this world but hey if you really want to keep trying go for it. It's more entertainment for me anyways."

"Was it you who did this Shinigami?" Lawliet suddenly asked finding a spring in his step again. Ryuk grinned glancing down at his now opened Death Note in hands. Ryuk had snagged back the possession during all the drama.

"Well you see it's rather complicated at the moment to really answer that." Ryuk said, and Lawliet groaned.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Well…it technically is my job to end Yagami Light's life when he becomes too boring to watch anymore." Ryuk replied and chuckled when Soichiro attempted to rise up and charge at him. Ryuk easily dodged, and chuckled about how stupid humans were as well.

"So you decided to take his life solely because he was going to be imprisoned?" Aizawa wondered and Ryuk grinned yet again.

"Well in honesty I was going to but then _someone_ just had to beat me to it." Ryuk replied sounding annoyed as he glanced towards Misa and Lawliet's direction. "Congrats on re-expanding your lifespan numbers kid." Misa's eyes widened.

'_What?'_ She questioned deep in her brain and Ryuk only stared at her like she was supposed to be aware of something already.

"Misa what does is he talking about?" Lawliet asked her and Misa shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know. Misa didn't do anything." She replied honestly. "The only way for Misa's blood numbers to re-expand would be if a—"

"Misa?" Lawliet called in concern but Misa pushed it away, her mind breaking away from the others in the room and going into her own little world as she lulled her eyes to shut tight. She couldn't even feel the way Lawliet urgently grabbed hold of her shoulders or the way he beckoned her to come back to them. Everything felt lost as she desperately dove into her mind seeking the answers as she called the one person she was worried for the most right now.

'_**REM!'**_

Yet there would be no answer.

_**No Rem.**_

Panic flooded Misa's body as sweat rolled down her forehead as she continually cried out for her Shinigami over and over again only to find no anvil. '_Rem __**please**_,' Misa begged as the tears spilled down her cheeks. '_Please answer me! Rem! Rem—!_

Why was this happening?

Why was her beloved partner not responding?

What had Rem done?

Slowly Misa opened her eyes. She felt Lawliet relax as she did but Misa on the other hand was far from achieving that peace of mind after Rem would still not answer her requests. "_Lawliet_," Misa said in a tiny whisper. "_Please bring Misa a mirror." _

Misa wasn't surprised by how stunned he sounded when he echoed, 'Mirror,' in question due to her current condition but Misa pressed on for him to follow her task. She like Light's father had to make sure this theory of hers was correct…Even if the ending results proved incredibly painful to deal with in the future events. "Yes please, a _**mirror**_." She repeated in response to his echo and thankfully L did not question more than that after the way her voice cracked.

"Watari if you would." L said and the older man bowed almost immediately.

"Yes of course, right away Master L."

A couple of minutes later Watari returned with a flat circular mirror. "Here you go Amane-san." He told her gently as he guided her shaking hands toward the handle. Lawliet on the other hand informed her she was holding it backwards. While Misa wanted give a sheepish smile to both men, she couldn't find the will too. She felt like she had wasted all her energy just trying to call upon an ability she hadn't used since the very first day she discovered she was semi-blind.

The young model closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She waited five seconds before she allowed her eyes to reopen. Lawliet and the other task members could only watch in wonder as they witnessed the change in expression she bore after activating her Shinigami eyes one more.

And hell did it ever hurt! It was like someone was scratching out her eyelids and Misa was positive her eyes were bleeding because of it. Luckily though that was not the case as the only thing that slid down her cheeks were tear droplets that graced the mirror with Misa's obvious pain.

"Ah god…" Misa muttered as her eyes burned ever so badly. She however just had to endure it because she needed to force herself to look into that mirror.

Besides it had been the first time in weeks that Misa had finally been able to see herself in actual color and while it had not last long, it had been _**enough**_. Yes, her eyes still had a chance of recovery and that gave her hope in all this turmoil. Never the less though her sight eventually deteriorated and shifted into the supposed redden world it should have been from the start.

Misa swallowed and stared into the mirror. What she saw did not surprise her.

'_**Those who possess a Death Note cannot see their own lifespan or others who possess a Death Note as well.'**_

It was an explanation her past self had said to Light a long ago when they first met. That statement staying very true to its words as Misa saw that her lifespan was still unreadable because she had claim on Light's Death Note.

'_But is it the same for Light?'_ Misa wondered as she let her eyes dance toward Light's now visible form. Misa's eyes narrowed at the sight. "So you really went all out didn't you Rem?" Misa questioned as she dropped down to her knees and let her facial expression hide behind her blonde bangs. "That can be expected though considering you were my Shinigami..." Misa muttered with a broken laugh.

"Misa what are you talking about?" Lawliet asked and in response Misa raised her right hand up before bringing it down to the ground with a loud bang. The model then gave an aggravated cry as she lowly cursed herself for not realizing it sooner.

She could have stopped this.

Lawliet flinched but didn't dare speak a word when Misa lifted her head to look up at him. By now she deactivated her eyes but the pain hardly subsided. Especially now knowing the truth behind Rem's disappearance.

"Rem must have misunderstood the situation Lawliet. When she saw you letting Misa go with Light—Rem must have took drastic measures." Misa announced with a bitter laugh. "You see there are ways a Shinigami can die. All they have to do is purposely take a life away for the one they _**love**_ and then well you know…"

"Misa, I'm sorry." Lawliet apologized suddenly and Misa shook her head.

"No, only I am to blame for this. I heard Rem before but I wasn't positive and let it slide. I should have known better and because of my mistake, both Rem and Light are dead. If only that murderer had killed Misa from the start! Then none of this would have happened!"

"Misa," Lawliet began as he reached over with his right hand and rested it on her left shoulder to console her. "Light would have carried on with his Kira business with or without your involvement. Light can only blame himself at this point and as for Rem I'm 100 percent positive that Rem does not regret the choice made. You should know more than anything how much Rem cared for you." Misa nodded accepting this notion and pulled herself to Lawliet to gain a much needed hug. Lawliet froze for a second but eventually relaxed and gently held her close.

"But what about Light's family?" Misa asked as she separated herself from Lawliet for a moment.

The question itself was still left unanswered in Soichiro's ears. "What can we say? If we say something like Light died for being the Kira that he was—it would kill them. Light's mother and his younger sister, Sayu, they're not exactly stable people Lawliet. I mean," Misa dipped into a whisper, "_just look at Light's dad_."

"Misa," Lawliet said giving her a bemused look she wouldn't catch, "the answer is simply. We will just tell them that Light was killed by Kira. After all had Light not chosen this path he would still be alive, don't you think so?"

"Misa guesses." Misa replied weakly while the others even Light's father sounded content with this plan. "Do you think the public will let this slide though?"

"Of course once the killings stop occurring then people will continue with their business." Lawliet said and Misa could only nod. "Just trust me Misa everything will work out you'll see."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that." Misa muttered but shrugged it off anyways. After all with Kira gone, what's the worst that could happen?

**XXX **

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

Sorry! This chapter was long and I was going to make it longer but then it would take forever to get put up and I hate making you guys wait! You all keep saying its over but I still have like half of a song to finish to actually make this be a completed story. Luckily I have a whiteboard and I wrote all my ideas for next chapter. It's just getting to fill in the little details.

Oh and thank you for the reviews and adds!

**XXX**

**Review Corner:**

Devil trigger Dante: _Well as much as I agree with you on the Light versus Lawliet debate, he did die in the anime. However the drama for death note corrected this error somewhat and at least I was satisfied!_

One Hell of a Stalker:_ Yay cookies! Thank you, I love cookies they are so yummy! I shall rejoice now! Thank you very much!_

Flame Spear: (O . O ; ) _I SHALL WRITE MORE!_

The Reviewer: _Thank you very much!_

SGWLESSIUT: _Well over for Light anyways and now the saga continues!_

J.J: _I'm glad you liked it and stayed up all night reading it because I usually stay up all night writing it! You have me beat though it's only like 1:49 am now as I'm writing this. I am sorry I am a slacker. I will try harder to continue to push out chapters! Plus my finals are over! _

**XXX**

_Bonus content! I decided to let you all get an idea what was going to happen next. So here's a sneak preview._

**Preview:**

"Lawliet, you seriously can't expect me to go to this considering everything that has happened."

"Yagami-san requested that I tell you this. She figured that as Light's _girlfriend_ that you of all people would want to attend."

"_**Ex**_-_**girlfriend**_," Misa corrected as she began to pace throughout the room in circles. Lawliet watched on with amusement as Misa looked to be having a panic attack. "_**Me**_—attend Light's funeral? Are they out of their minds?"

"Relax Misa, I will attend too." Misa paused, glanced at Lawliet and then began to cry.

"And just how is that supposed to make me feel better? At this rate Light's ghost will surely haunt us! We're doomed, _doomed__**, doomed**_!"

**XXX**

**(P.S- do expect changes in the next chapter from the preview version, you never know what idea will hit me)**

_Till next time, hope to see you again!_

_-Moonsmile._


	19. Again Knowing

Happy New Years! This chapter is somewhat short but it's kind of the build up for some massive tension so hope you enjoy!

**XXX**

Chapter 19: Again Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**XXX**

_Lawliet told Misa that everything would be okay once he sorted out the issues but it seems like that is __**not**__ the case in the least bit. Ugh, some help he turned out to be._

"Amane-san, are you listening?"

"Yes, Misa understands, thank you." Misa replied lying to her newly appointed, 'therapist.' In fact Misa couldn't even recall why she was undergoing these ridiculous sessions in the first place. With every suggest made Misa would only nodded and keep her hands folded in her lap awaiting for the moment her, 'therapist' called off this dreadfully boring meeting. If only when she experienced near death that she had gained the power to speed up time instead of half-seeing in the dark.

"I know you've been too resilient about being open with me Amane-san and that's okay considering your boyfriend's recent involved tragedy." Misa swore under her breath at the mention of Light's name. Ever since his death was announced _everyone_ had been pestering her about the subject. They were just _so_ curious about her opinion on the matter and although Misa was just _dying_ to say it was a blessing, a certain detective kept intervening.

Yes because of a certain L, Lawliet Misa was now stuck in this damned situation.

_He probably thinks Misa is just going to forgive him…However Lawliet has no idea how much Misa is starting to hate him._

"Amane-san if it's too difficult to talk about it…Then that's perfectly okay besides I suppose we could always talk about your work related issues?" Her therapist asked gently and Misa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was obvious by the look of her therapist's face that they obviously were lying for information. A trait she most definitely could not stand no matter the individual.

"If you must know," Misa began as she leaned back in her sofa chair across from her therapists view and smiled innocently. "Light's death has made Misa's life a living hell."

"Oh?" Her therapist retorted sounding most intrigued as the sound of their sofa chair scratched against the flooring making themselves more and more closer to her by the second. Misa swore her urge to kill was rising at this point and it wasn't helping in the least bit that Ryuk was standing behind her chuckling away like this whole thing was some sort of big joke that she didn't understand. Whatever the case Misa wasn't happy and she would make sure that Lawliet received the full extent of her resentment later.

"Misa can honestly say she wishes Light-kun was still alive."Misa replied bitterly but her, 'therapist,' saw it as an opportunity.

"There there, it's all right Amane-san. Just know that were all so proud of you." Her therapist told her as they lifted their hand and gently set it on her right thigh for reassuring comfort. Misa's brow shot up in a second as she felt her gaze narrowing sharply at her therapist's content blue aura shimmering ever so brightly. "You've really outdone yourself Amane-san."

"Okay that's it!" Misa shouted as she felt her fists tighten in annoyance. This was really, really stupid and quite frankly she couldn't bare the awkward turtle moments either.

"What's wrong Amane-san?" Her therapist questioned sounding so overly concerned and so obviously fake. She couldn't take it anymore! This charade that she was allowing herself to get pulled into and quickly pulled herself out of the chair away from her therapist's warm and heart skipping grip.

"Why are we even doing this?" Misa shouted as she turned to face her, 'therapist.' "This is _so_ incredibly stupid!" She complained before her therapist could open their mouth to discuss the situation in a more civilized fashion. Misa even stomped over to her therapist's sofa chair before leaning down toward them and giving them a taste of ferocity that she currently had built up deep inside her.

Her therapist could only sigh as they once again were forced to take in her childlike behaviors. A routine that had become quite clear throughout the passing day as Misa wasn't one to agree to do anything properly.

"You know this is important considering your conditions Amane-san." Misa felt her eyes harden at the remark. She hated being reminded about her mistakes especially so when it involved her eyes. If she hadn't messed up than perhaps she could still have that operation as soon as she was expecting it before. "What did Miranda-dono have to say about your operation?"

"It's _none_ of your business." Misa retorted beginning to pull away from her so called therapist and wander about the room while picking up little statues and vases around in an attempt to avoid seeing her therapist's obvious shifting aura.

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that Misa?" Her therapist questioned in a humored tone that made her absolutely sick about having to come to agreement with this whole situation in the first place.

If only she could say no to him like she did with Light. Perhaps it would have been much easier for her to walk out the door then. However since it was obvious that she couldn't leave thanks to the bubbling skips of warmth that flooded through her each time her, 'therapist,' opened their damned mouth. It was clear to her now much more than ever before just how _devoted_ to Lawliet she really was.

It was almost sickening and yet here she was, _still_, enduring his idiocy.

"Misa's _real_ doctor told her that because of her risky actions of activating her Shinigami eyes that she may have caused a slight lasting effect towards her blindness."

"So you've gotten worse." Her therapist pointed out and Misa growled again at their careless need to overstate the obvious.

"Yes Misa has and now, _now_ I have to wait another month before I can see again _**properly**_." Her therapist gave a light hum and Misa crossed her hands over her chest feeling the need to question her therapist's actions as she always did whenever they were together. "Are you happy now _Lawliet_? Misa is _**stuck**_ with you." She swore she heard him give a small chuckle.

"Misa I do not find your company unbearable. I am not Li—"

"But I do!" Misa shouted as she whirled back around to see a mixture of a shocked yellow aura and a confused orange one. "You are _incredibly_ boring Lawliet and your ideas of a fun dating environment _**suck**_. I hardly call interrogations a romantic event. Even Ryuk would agree with Misa when she says that this sucks, _**right**_?" She called, as she looked to see the humored blue aura behind her.

"Well actually it's getting rather interesting now if I do say so my—"

"Shut up no one's asking you." Misa interrupted as she tapped her right index finger against her left arm. The Shinigami only laughed in response and Misa groaned. If Rem was here, Rem would agree with her. Ryuk _**sucked**_ at being a partner. She absolutely hated him. Ugh, it was like he was another Light. She felt like chucking something at him whenever the Shinigami opened his mouth. "And _**you**_," Misa said as she returned her anger back on the source of her issues, her so called therapist. Or rather he was best known as the self proclaimed, 'oh so great,' L, Lawliet, a detective whom she regretted falling in love with.

At least she could have a life when Light was alive. Lawliet on the other hand had to invade her personal space every freaking second. When she got fed up with it and hired a therapist, somehow, her therapist ended up to the person she was trying to avoid.

Misa concluded it was because of Lawliet's detective like prodding skills to show her just how devoted he was to figuring her out. The gesture, while nice, Misa just couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out.

He was becoming the stalker boyfriend that she never wanted. "Why are we even doing this? You are suffocating Misa!" She admitting knowing that, yup, his aura sunk into a green shade, and she would feel bad about it, which she clearly did as she was quick to fix her wording as she always did before. "Misa just needs to know what the point of these sessions is."

"Misa you know exactly why we're here." Lawliet replied delicately. "Please don't tell me you forgot about your scheduled news interview we have been practicing for ever since the issue was filed in." Misa shook her head. How could she forget with all the attention she was getting world-wide?

If only the public had known the truth that Light was Kira instead of the falsely written out script that the task force members came up with. Apparently from her lack of knowledge it was Light who had defeated Kira and in a sudden tragic turn of events, Light ended up sacrificed his life when he had saved her. Oh the agony! "Then you know that we must undergo these pretense situations so that we know that the secret won't slip from your lips because we all know how easily angered you can become if provoked _Amane-san_."

"Shut up you do not know anything about Misa so stop acting like her therapist! It's irritating and frankly Misa is _tired_ of it."

"See what I mean Misa?" He pointed out softly as he dug into his pocket pulling out another blasted jolly rancher. Misa rolled her eyes.

Did he really have to do that in front of her? He knew how much she hated when he did his, freakish-sweet-fetish in front of her. After all, she was trying to stay on a healthy diet.

If only it were night. Then she wouldn't be able to see him as she did now. Sure he was blurry but now since her 'accident' of using her eyes, now, she could see auras in the morning as well. However there was still a distinct difference. At night she couldn't see anything but color the mood of the person represented and in the morning she could see the person, blurred, but an outer outlined color around the person she was talking to. It was so weird but Misa couldn't complain as she had become Lawliet's closest assistant in helping him decipher the minds of criminals lately.

"Okay you got me...Misa is easy to upset." Misa admitted shamefully as she dragged herself over to the detective's side and surprised him when she sat down on the right arm of his sofa chair. So she was complying with him now, so what? Technically he was her therapist so her best interest was to listen to what he had to say.

Besides the way he pointed out things weren't made as an insult towards her. Rather it seemed that Lawliet was simply determined to open her mind out to her faults with each passing day which wasn't entirely a bad thing when Misa put her mind to it considering how shallow she was with Light-kun. "But Misa still doesn't understand. Why must Misa attend Light's funeral as well? Misa _hates_ Light." Misa proclaimed before turning to her left and hovered over Lawliet's chair, silently demanding that he bring his knees down.

Lawliet only stared so Misa got irritated and pulling them down. This caused the detective to fall forward knees touching the bottom of the seat for once in his life as his nose only millimeters from touching hers as she continued to assault him further with her troubled mind. "Why can't we just be like before?" Misa questioned as she reached out with her left hand and caressed his left cheek. "It's been a week since Light's death and you've become really distant...Misa misses _Lawliet_ not Lawliet's _guards_."

Yes his guards. She hated them as much as she hated reporters. Thanks to Lawliet they kept appearing at her house always claiming that they were just following orders. It was especially annoying whenever she went into a clothing store. She always wanted to bring her future boyfriend along and have them tell her whether she looked good or bad in something. Yet these men hardly looked at her and no matter how many times she tried to escape, they always tracked her down. There just had to be cameras involved. It was always the cameras with Lawliet.

Misa groaned.

At least with Lawliet she might be guaranteed a blush or something. Hell she could imagine him somehow pissing her off and causing her to kick him across the store in a furious rage. Whatever the case, Misa missed having Lawliet around to just well, 'hang-out,' with her. There was no way she wanted to conclude Lawliet was just using her to eliminate Light, he had to still care for her right? That's why he makes her life so miserable…Right?

"_Misa_," Lawliet whispered as he lifted his left hand and closed it over her own in reassurance, "If I don't stay distant people will become _suspicious_ that I'm more than just Misa's _close_ friend."

"_So_?" Misa said lifting her right leg and leaning it over the sofa chair, her knee bumping against his. "It's true, _isn't it?" _She pressed and Lawliet replied with a tiresome sigh making her frown. When his gaze started to pull away and head towards the right, Misa let her right hand snap up and press against his right cheek, stopping him all together. "_**Isn't it**_?" She begged again still frowning.

"It's not that Misa." Lawliet admitted softly as he was forced to look back at her with his own bitter gaze. "Don't you understand the impact it will have on your image? I thought, 'It meant the _**world**_ to Misa Misa?'"

Misa groaned, she did say that before, didn't she?

"_**So**_?" Misa repeated, as she stuck her tongue at him, causing him to groan in annoyance. "Besides," Misa added raising her voice, "People already suspect Misa is Kira especially when she strolled out of the task force building wearing snotty-like sunglasses."

"No one thinks that Misa." Misa gave a 'humph' in disagreement, and Lawliet nodded on. "People in truth thought you were grieving behind those glasses. The media works really hard not to blame you for _anything_. It really is _**criminal**_."

"And yet here you are pretending to be Misa's therapist as if the world is still crashing and burning all around her. Sounds like Lawliet cares more about Misa than anyone if he hasn't just walked away from this case, don't you agree?"

"For your information Misa a therapist and a client's relationship is strictly business." Misa couldn't help but laugh at his words as he was just _**so**_ stupid sometimes. She wanted the outline around his body flicker with red because although he was sometimes stupid, it certainly didn't mean he wasn't bright either. "_**Misa**_," He warned very clearly as if telling her not to press his buttons but Misa shut him up good. She placed her right index finger on his lips and leaned even more close to him. By now the poor detective was leaning back into the chair and she was practically straddling him with that mischievous smile of hers.

"Well for _your_ information," Misa began in a mocking tone, "Misa thinks Lawliet makes for a very _shitty_ therapist then." She finished and proved this point as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, Misa could only watch her precious detective's stone-wall demeanor fall as she bit the bottom of her lip in suspense.

"Touché…" He mumbled under his breath as she smiled on widely in response. His aura displaying the true emotions he had felt all this time under the mask he so deceivingly wore.

"Oh man, you're so _pink_—"Her statement was cut off the moment he lunged forward and pulled her into a heated kiss. When he finally let her breathe Misa stared at him with wide glazed eyes. His aura fluctuated between purple, pink, and white causing her to let out a small chuckle when she lightly smacked his right shoulder. "You really are a _terrible_ therapist Lawliet and from the looks of it, you'll soon be out of a job."

"That's quite alright Misa I always have a plan B." He reassured her as she echoed a small sing-song, 'oh really?' The detective nodded shifting his weight so that he may kiss the front of her neck before moving his mouth towards the dip between her clavicles. Misa continued to giggle away at his sudden burst of energy. He had never been _this_ forward after all.

_He must have been holding himself back for such a very long time. What a silly thing to do especially when dealing with Misa Misa's standards._

"And here I said that I wished Light was still alive…Is it possible to take back what I said?"She groaned in annoyance when she felt the detective pause.

"That's not very nice Misa." He said pulling back and looking up at her. "No one deserves to be wished dead. Not even Light." Misa rolled her eyes, and attempted to give another of her famous, 'humph,' replies but instead she gave out an embarrass squeak when Lawliet's hands wandered to her left breast. Lawliet gave a small hum and Misa flushed scarlet in response.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Misa sputtered out as she stared down at his usual blank expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned back, and Misa swore heat was radiating off her face.

"N-no," She replied and he gave another hum only to remind her about how much of a virgin she really was.

While it was true that Misa always initiated the most pervish conversations, she had never had anyone to actually pop the ole cherry. "I just…Well you see…Light never actually went this far before…" She muttered cursing Light's once existence a thousand times. You think with all the time he spent using her that he'd at least sleep with her every once in awhile but no, he rather track down L instead!

"Oh." Lawliet replied, his shy pink aura over powering any of the rest. "I didn't expect this." Misa continued to burn under his gaze. "I was hoping that Misa would be able to guide me in this sort of thing." Misa gaze flew elsewhere as a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead.

_Me guide him? Doesn't he realize that Misa is the follower not the leader? Hello 2nd Kira here and all!_

"Well," Misa began, blinking ever so often as to compose the blush spreading across her nose, "Lawliet was doing fine so far in Misa's honest opinion."

"That's good news. I mean I did read in Matsuda's magazines that women generally with large breasts are usually twenty-four percent sensitive to touch so I wanted to make sure….Misa are you alright? You look rather pale. _**Misa**_?"

"_**Matsuda**_?" Misa grumbled out with the image of Matsuda and Lawliet having a serious discussion about pleasing women entered her mind. It was like her soul had just been ripped from her body in horror and in an instant the feeling of disgust was gone the moment Lawliet opened his mouth again.

"I wonder how Misa will react when I touch her nipples…The percentage that I should receive a moan is much higher and would be very much appreciated."

"_Idiot_!" Misa cried out while bonking him over the head in a steaming sensation. The detective rubbed his head and his aura flashed aqua giving her the encouragement to realize that he was not being entirely innocent at all in the matter. He knew exactly what would happen, the, the pervert! "Just exactly how many magazines have you read?"

"Enough," He admitted honestly, "It's only executing the procedure which has caught me by surprise. Especially so when I figured Misa would be the one to, 'take control,' as they put it."

Misa could only stare silently at him, her redden cheeks proving to be difficult to stand when he continued to remind her how much of a pervert she could be as well. _Take control, take control, _his words echoed in the back of her mind mockingly and finally she gathered the courage to take a stand.

"Fine, I'll show you!" Misa shouted as she slapped Lawliet's hand away making him gawk as she pulled the t-shirt she wore off and over her head onto the ground. With closed eyes she reached back behind her and began fiddling at her bra. When it came undone she slipped it off and then dared to look back at the fuzzy detective in front of her.

He was totally a goner by now as his pinkness giving everything away. Misa gave a shark-like grin in response.

_Ha see Misa can take control too!_ Misa's mind shouted as a miniature version of herself pumped it's fist up in the air in victory in the back of her mind. Misa even took it a step further as she grabbed Lawliet's right hand and returned it to her now exposed left breast. "See much better like this, right?" Misa questioned her sharky-like grin falling into a brow raised expression.

The moment his hand made contact with her skin, he seemed to be wide awake again because all he did was run his hand over her breast in fascination. "L-Lo-loow-light?" Misa groaned out when she felt a heated sensation ripple through her. Her face afterwards could only be blood red in response.

"Ah so there it is." Lawliet mused silently at his accomplishment and before Misa could retort by yelling at him she began to feel that lovely sensation again. Her body practically shivering to his touch with every circulation.

_Damn him._ _Damn him for making her feel so good!_

"Master L," A familiar voice called making her inwardly curse at the bad timing the old bastard always seemed to have. "We have news of something devastating—" And thus there was a great pause before the old man pushed up his glasses, composing himself as he muttered, "Am I interrupting something?" Misa lifted her head, her cheeks drunk with a heavenly bliss.

"For your information—"Misa slurred before she cut off closing her mouth and eyes feeling another ripple of warmth shudder through her body even though Lawliet's hands had already removed itself from her body. "Misa Misa was…Mhm…"

Underneath her the detective was unsure how to react. He knew women were sensitive but he didn't expect there to be aftershocks. No one was really interrupted during those sex-scenes he looked into. Lawliet swallowed dangerously as Misa let out another giddy moan. While this made him happy, so very much so, it still was also so extremely humiliating. In fact it made him feel so vulnerable in being caught by _Roger_ of all people doing something he swore he would never get sucked into.

Roger could only continue adjusting his glasses at this point as he earned front row seats to seeing a younger woman blissfully rejoice in front of him. It was a process of pulling off his glasses, removing the fog, and then putting them back on again to hide his own flushed features. Thankfully Lawliet was not in the position to be moving around meaning he was safe for the time being.

"Like I was saying Master L, you have more _important_ matters to be attending to. Watari expects you to be at your _best_ when you arrive so please _do_ try to be better composed when you do make your appearance known."

"O-of course, my sincerest apologizes Roger." Lawliet stuttered out weakly causing Misa's bubble of happiness to burst at the sound of his distressed tone. By now her eyes had shifted into a glare toward the elder man. It made her simply furious that this old guy, friend or not, was poking fun at Lawliet's need to get off from time to time. Hell she had stayed sexless for long enough.

"For your information," Misa began again as she took control over her somewhat numb body. "If you hadn't arrived I would have given Lawliet the best _important_ matter he could have received. Misa has an amazing talent in the blow job depart—"

"_M—Mi—Misa_!" Lawliet cried out as she suddenly found both his hands covering over her mouth. By now his aura was as bright as a cherry. Misa could only snicker in response while Roger looked to have died on the spot.

"Y-yes well I think it's time I take my leave…See you hopefully in five minutes Master L. " Roger quickly sputtered out as the old man as he seemed to dash out of the room with lighting speed leaving the couple back to the peace and quiet.

"What the _hell_ was that about _**Misa**_?" Lawliet asked, aura shifting into a dangerous red. Misa couldn't help but continue laughing. Lawliet's anger only came off as something she could use as a tease against him. She was a bit surprised when his red aura dripped back into a pink one when he heard her giggles. "Misa were you being serious about…?" He trailed off and she stared at him blankly in confusion for a moment before a light-bulb went off in her head.

Now it was her turn to have her face flush in embarrassment as she pushed Lawliet away. In turn she ended up falling back and off the chair with a thud. In alarm Lawliet was quick to address if she was alright and Misa was even quicker to be back on her feet laughing shamelessly.

"What?" She echoed, pretending she hadn't heard before answering with a shaky tone, "Of course not! B-Besides friends don't do that kind of stuff Lawliet. You off all people should know that. It was _**your**_ rule after all."

"That is very childish of you to say Misa considering everything that has transpired between us." Lawliet replied and Misa gave him a glare.

"Hey Misa is only stating the facts since a certain _someone_," She paused as she picked up her bra, "Won't let Misa just blow off the public."

"I will not allow you to be seen as a _slut_." Lawliet quickly said before adding, "I care about Misa's image as well."

"Well it's much too late for that issue." Misa stated while slipping her bra back on. She was no fool, and remembered every hate mail that pooled into her inbox telling how much they hated her for supposed sluttish costumes, and her supposed slutty make up. "Besides when did we have a sudden role reversal?" Misa questioned and Lawliet paused thinking back on the entire situation.

"Perhaps when I started to fall for you." L admitted and Misa blushed. It was quickly drained from her face when her shirt impacted her face. Lawliet's helping ability once again proving to be a hindrance.

"Yes well stop as its scaring Misa." She said, lifting the shirt from the ground. "Lawliet's supposed to be—"Her voice caught in her throat when Lawliet appeared in front of her and pulled her shirt from her hands. A question mark appeared over her head as he turned and headed towards the door. He opened the screen door and peered into the hallway. "Stay there." He told her as he exited the room and Misa stared down at herself.

_Does it look like I have a choice?_

He reappeared a moment later dragging a brown haired girl along side of him. Misa blinked at the new comer, she appeared extremely shy, and even squeaked when she saw Misa, who in turn blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. Even if she was wearing a bra, it still felt like she was naked. "Linda show _Amane-san_ to the female baths, and don't let her escape until she takes a _very_ cold shower."

Linda could only nod, and Lawliet shifted his gaze back on Misa. "I suggest you follow her if you want your shirt back _Amane-san_. That is unless you want to look like _**that**_ as you go on stage for your interview?"

"Of course not!" Misa shouted, and Lawliet only nodded.

"So stop acting like you don't care then _Amane-san_." He added somewhat coldly, "It's scaring me." It was then she realized he was mocking her. Apparently she had crossed a line somewhere during their conversation and Misa was unsure what to say. Luckily for her Lawliet shared the mutual feeling and disappeared down the halls leaving Misa to stare at her new companion with a sigh.

_At least this time it's a girl…_

**XXX **

**To Be Continued**

**XXX**

Well that's said and done. See what I meant from before? The preview from last chapter ended up being completely off. My mind goes in different directions sometimes. I am sorry, please forgive me!

If you're wondering yes, Misa is inside the whammy building right now. The people she has gone in contact with you'll find out soon enough. Also this is why it will become clear as why Misa has not officially met Linda yet.

So I hope you can understand when the time comes.

I'm sorry for the confusion!

_Till next time and hopefully I shall see you again!_

_-Moonsmile._

EDIT: WHOOPSIES - I LEFT MY EXTRA DRABBLE IN BYMISTAKE SORRY! lol


End file.
